The Wrath of the Elements
by BlazingVictini09
Summary: Ash heard the news of his mother's death with the comfort of the Alola gang, but he got betrayed by his old travel partners. Follow Ash and his new family in this breathtaking revenge story. And also Alohashipping for life. (Discontinued)
1. The Beginning of the Tournament

**Hey guys Vic here, today is my first Pokemon fanfic, and I hope you enjoy.****Also Alohashipping for life.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

_Flashback_

Chapter:1 The beginning of the tournament

In the brink of night, a man in his early 30's watched the stars, as his mind remembered a certain memory. His name is Ash Ketchum the Champion of the Stralenia Region. His appearance is quite the same except his clothes. It consists of a red t-shirt with a Pokeball design on the middle, a long green robe with vine designs, and military pants. He is currently trying to remember that horrible day.

**_Flashback 16 years ago_**

_A young Ash is currently in the hospital of the Kanto Region as he waited for the news of his mother Delia. Why you asked, because his mother was attacked by Team Rocket. He was seething in rage from those people except the Rocket Trio because of their stupidity. Suddenly he heard the door opened, and saw the doctor with a defeated look. Ash was on the verge of tears because of the look._

_"Doc she isn't dead isn't she." He asked but got no answer."Please tell me she can't die yet!"_

_"I'm sorry young man we couldn't save her her bones are crushed, multiple bullet holes, and lastly her brain is suffering from trauma, so it's impossible to revive her." As he finished and left. Ash was on the ground, pounding it with anger._

_'How could this be happening, those bastards they will pay!" He thought angrily._

**_Flashback ended_**

"Ash are you okay." He turned around saw Mallow standing behind the door. Her hair reached her back and gave up the pigtails. He married her for 10 years and gaining a daughter named Ashley; his life was perfect not until that incident.

"I'm fine just remembering her." He said in a sad tone. He really miss her, but the other memory he was thinking was to much.

"You will have our revenge soon just wait.' She said in a worried tone. As he heard those words his mind is racing through his memories.

**_Flashback 15 years ago_**

_A depressed Ash is in his house with his girlfriend Mallow, and the rest of the Alola gang. Mallow and the others tried their best to comfort him, but it's hopeless._

_"Come on Ash cheer we're here for you." Said a short fat orange-haired boy name Sophocles.__"_

_Pika pika." Pikachu cried._

_"Yeah we'll stay by your side no matter what." Said a black tall boy named Kiawe._

_"We will be here with you no matter what." said a cute blonde girl named Lillie.__Suddenly the door opened revealing Ash's old travelling companions._

_"Hey Brock, Misty how are you." Said a very cute bluenette named Lana _**(A/N** **I'm** **a huge fan on Blueangel Shipping)**

_"We're fine we have something to tell to Ash." Brock said to the gang._

_"Oh okay." Mallow said. Everyone gathered around, with Ash having a dead look._

_"Ash we want you to give up on your dream." There was silence as Brock said those words. The whole group then felt an intense pressure on their body, as they look at Ash and his friends body are flaring with aura in anger_

_"So you want me to give up huh." He said with a hint of anger._

_"Yeah your just a loser Ash deal with it." As Iris said it the pressure increased and the aura rises more._

_"How dare you said that to the man I love." Mallow said in cold voice increasing the rooms pressure. Little did the traitors know from the gangs year in Alola they discover their ancestors history as the small organization called Guardian of Arceus, and their power over powers over the elements._

_"Yeah right your just a whore for taking him away from me." as Serena said it, small roots slowly surrounds the house._

_"How about the times he saved you people!" Kiawe said angrily with his body increasing in temperature._

_"You're just blaming a hero just because of this." Sophocles said angrily with small current of electricity flow through his hair._

_"Just because of losing a lot." Lillie said angrily with her body decreasing in temperature._

_"Some of your Pokemons even betray you because of how selfish you are." As Misty said the house slowly rumbles._

_"You people are heartless just because of some lost." Said Lana while increasing the water pressure in the house._

_As the Alola gang open their eyes they were glowing. The whole house rumbles as the traitors ran outside in fear. They were experiencing something more dangerous in their life. They saw Ash walk outside and looked outside and saw the traitors, he uses his aura to read their emotions, but the only difference in the group is Bonnie and Max. Instead of jelousy and hate both of them have guilt on them, so he send a mental message to the young trainers. '**Bonnie, Max I forgive you both; now run to the forest Charizard and Talonflame are they're to get you out of here'**_

_As they both ran the traitors send their Pokemons as some of them are Ash's that betrayed him. The only ones that isn't there were Snivy, Leavenny, Scrafty, Gible, Torterra, Infernape, Bulbasaur, Sceptile, Noctowl, Squirtle, Oshawatt, Pignite, Glalie, Gliscor, Torkoal, Donphan, and finally his Kalos and Alola Team. As the traitors Pokemon saw the Alola gang they were shaking in fear._

_"So all of you betrayed me huh you will not be forgiven for this" He said and he held his hand out, and did something the traitors didn't expect, In his very palm was an__ **Aura Sphere**. He shot out his attack and landed on his Boldore's face.__'_

_**Sophocles did you tell Professor Oak before this happened?' **Asked Ash through telepathy._

_'**Yeah I did he is packing your remaining Pokemons as we speak.'** Sophocles said with a scowl, because of this very day._**_'_**

_**Good everyone our destination is the Stralenia Region prepare your stuff then we leave.'** Ash ordered, pointed his finger to the traitors and warned._

_"You traitors better watch because we the Guardian of Arceus will protect this world from scums like you." As he said it a lightning bolt hit them, and they out of thin air. As it was the last time the traitors saw Ash Ketchum._

**_Flashback ended_**

From those years they strengthen their elemental powers to the fullest."They better be prepared for this tournament because I'll show no mercy." He said clutching his fist. Mallow hugged him so he could calm down. " I'll be in the backyard if you need me.

**_Outside_**

He went out back asnd saw all of his remaining Pokemon in their final forms and some new family members. Some are the traitor's pokemon because of how they want a kinder trainer. They were Lonpunny(Buneary), Haxorus(Axew), Empoleon(Piplup), Typlosion(Dawn's Quilava), Toxicroak(Crougunk), Delphox(Braixen), Chesnaught(Chespin), Golduck(Psyduck), Snorlax(May's), and Delcatty(Skitty). Some are captured like the whole Eeveelution Squad, an Aegislash, a Drampa, a Rhyperior, a Gardevoir, a Gallade, and a Lucario. The Ultra Beasts(Not including Guzzlord) that they helped(With the luck of Leavenny gaining a good love relationship with Pheromosa.). some are old pokemons he released, some are legendaries and mythicals, some are other regional pokemons(Here comes a lot of OCs soon.)

The first one is a giant beetle Pokemon as tall as a lamp post, with three neck segments as long as an arm, a sharp jagged mouth(Imagine a snapping turtles mouth, but with the upper jaw smoothly round.), and small spikes along the edge of the back. This is Giradon the Bulwark Pokemon.

The next one has a white humanoid body with an orange pentagon on its chest, orange thruster like holes from where could limbs be on, red feathers around the neck forming a scarf in a v-neck, a long yellow tail with three claws holding an orange orb, tuff of red feathers on the cheeks, ghost-like eyes, red colored fur on the head leaving the face white in a shape of a heart, and a blue scar-like mark on the top of the head. This is Yojikai the Flare Pokemon.

The next one is a short brown humanoid pokemon with the chest resembling a blouse in a color order(top to bottom)of redviolet, orange, and red, his head resembles of a Gallade in color redviolet with the fin in red, it has two short legs, the left arm is short while the right arm resembles of a Gallade in color red, and black eyes. This is Bladar the Swordsman Pokemon.

The next one resembles Bladar, but with a different color order skyblue, orange, and blue, it has three fins in a claw like position with the middle in blue and the side in skyblue, and it's right arm is short while the left arm looks like a leaf shield with three blue claws. This is Guardar the Shield Arm Pokemon.

And the last one is a black shark skeleton with black skin on the top part of his head and a small part where the fin is placed, a spear pierced above the skull, and a small anchor is attached to the tail with five chains. This is Shorhaul the Undead Shark Pokemon.

"Okay everyone for the next few months we will train for the upcoming tournament and finally have revenge." Loud cheers were heard after the announcement. They can finally have their revenge on the traitors. They started training for years and now day comes to them for victory. They fell asleep preparing to train tomorrow except Leavenny, he walked up to Ash and talked through Aura.

**"So hows Mallow doing?"** Leavenny asked.

**"Its okay how about you and Phero?"** Ash asked.

**"Not bad but to clingy, but I like her very much." **Leavenny said feeling a little drowsy.

**"Okay rest up in the morning tell Pikachu and the gang to do 10 laps arond the region." **Ash ordered and Leavenny nod.

**_The next day_**

In a room with floral designs, we find a girl sleeping on her bed, she has long back hair, tanned skin, and z marks on her cheeks. She is Ashley Ketchum, the 12 year old daughter of Ash and Mallow Ketchum, and fellow Aura Guardian. She is currently cuddling a tiny humanoid Pokemon, it's tiny limbs are black, the whole body is sky blue except the face is white in a shape of a heart, small red circles on the cheeks, beady eyes, and short black spikes on the head. This Haifty the Snow Rider Pokemon.

"Ashley breakfast is ready!" Her mother shouted from tye kitchen. Ashley grumbles on her bed because of the sudden noise.

"Coming Mom lets go Haifty" She said to her Pokemon. Haifty created a big snowflake to ride on, and both of them went downstairs.

**_Dining Room_**

"Finally Ashley you came down." Her mother said in a defeated tone. Her daughter gained his father's sleeping habit.

"Yeah yeah so anything new." Ashley asked.

"Well a tournament will be held in Stralenia with the help of Professor Oak and Professor Joshua in a month." Mallow said while Ashley is happily thinking of winning just like her father is.

"So which Pokemon are you gonna use sweetie." She asked.

"I'm thinking of Haifty, Spiviath, Xiomanimp, Gigavol, Sprouling, and Thoritus." Ashley said.

"Interesting choice their Ashley."

"What could I say I'm like dad." shae said with a cheeky grin. Suddenly her mother's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Kiawe how are you doing?" She asked and went to the kitchen.

**"So Haifty how are we gonna do this?" **She asked her partner.

**"We wait and I go for the cake in the fridge."**

He said quietly. They both nod and found the perfect time to sneak in. As Haifty reaches the handle he was kicked in the face by none other his trainer's mother's first Pokemon Tsareena.

**"Both of you are in so much trouble." **She said in a menacing tone.

**"S-sorry aunt Tsaree I was convinced!" **He yelled out.

**"Traitor!!" **His trainer shouted.

**_Meanwhile_**

Pikachu is in the streets running his 4th lap alongside his girlfriend: Lonpunny.

**"Finally it will begin soon." **Pikachu said while having a mental image of defeating those traitors.

**"If I see Dawn again I will break every single bone in her body." **Lonpunny said in a cold tone.

**"Don't worry you'll get them soon enough."** Said Serperior alongside them. **"And be prepared mating will come soon."**

**"I bet Ches gonna crush you." **Pikachu snickered, but got hit on the head by Lonpunny.

**_The Guardian's Meeting Room_**

The room is large round room with podiums with the 16 Guardian symbols on them, and a taller podium for the leader of the group. Everyone wears a mask with the Legendary, Mythical, or Ultra Beasts Pokemon of their choice.

"So Ash the plan will be set in the next few months huh." An old man sitting on the Dark podium wearing a Darkrai mask said.

"Indeed Nanu we will." Ash said he wears an Arceus mask and sat on the taller podium. All of the Ash, his friends, and Kahunas saw their ancestry from an old ruin about the Guardians which leads to Alola's farthest neighboring region Stralenia.

"Those stupid brats better watch out." A man sitting on the Bug podium wearing a Genesect mask said, with a woman sitting on the Poison podium wearing a Naganadel mask nod in agreement.

"Ash will they come though" A woman sitting on the Flying podium wearing a Lugia mask said. This got everyones attention.

"They will Kahili." Ash answered.

"How can you be so sure." An old man sitting on the Fighting podium wearing a Cobalion mask said.

"They will prove their superioty on this very tournament Kahuna Hala." Mallow said to Hala. She sat on the Grass podium and wears a Shaymin mask.

"She's right on that Kahuna Hala." a teenage girl sitting on the Dragon podium wearing a Zygarde mask said.

"There's no denying on that we also set a contest hall here to get my troubling sister's attention." A teenage boy sitting on the Psychic podium wearing a Jirachi mask said.

"Now now Max you will get your chance right Glady." A woman sitting on the Water podium wearing a Kyogre mask asked the man on the Normal podium wearing a Silvally mask

"Indeed we will get them all, and I will get the pervert for touching you and my sister soon." Gladion said while getting creepy smiles from the girls except the one who cries on the Rock podium wearing a Regirock mask.

"And I thought he was a good man." She asked herself and everyone pity her and thought of one thing. 'Poor Olivia.'

"For now let's train till our heart's content." Kiawe demanded and everyone agrees. He sat on the Fire podium wearing an Entei mask.

"Okay everyone the meeting ends here, and soon we will get our revenge, so the Kahunas can go back to Alola." Ash said and everyone left.

'Prepare yourself traitors you will feel the wrath of the elements.' He thought to him self and left the room.

**I think this is the longest chapter I ever made, so be prapare for the next chapter. Vic out Peace**


	2. The Traitor's Came and the Ult Reveal

**Hey everyone Vic here this is the 2nd chapter of the series I hope you enjoy, and like this story. I'm out Peace**.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura**** and Pokemon Talking**"

Flashback

**_Chapter:2 The Traitor's Came_** **_and the Ultimate Reveal _**

**_4 months later_**

In the vast seas of Stralenia a ship is heading to that specific region for all different trainers to enter the tournament, and this include the traitors.

"Wow this feels great." Misty said as she is sun bathing. Everyone of the traitors enjoy their time on the ship, but they heard a huge splash of water. They look on the horizon an saw a big group of huge Pokemons.

It has a appearance of a Plesiosaur, a brown furry body, blue fur on the whole neck and along it's spine, four blue flat fins with short claws, and a menacing looking head(Imagine a Garchomp head but pointier, and without the parts on the side of the head).

"Who's that Pokemon?"She asked her, and pointed her Pokedex.

"Plesodaunt the Tide Crusher Pokemon, Rock and Water Type.

They're fur absorbs water to prevent sand from clinging into it using a special substance that they release from skin, they travel in pods, and will attack anyone disturbing the group." Her Pokedex said.

"They look very scary." May said not wanting to get close to one

"If there's a whole pod here then we're near Stralenia." Brock said to the whole group.

**_3 hours_****_ in Stralenia_**

Ashley Ketchum is just wondering around the boardwalk of Stralenia's capital of gems: Prisma City. She is wearing a white blouse with multiple yellow flower designs, blue shorts, white socks, and green sneakers. And her hair tied to two ponytails like her mother. Along side her is Bonnie from all those years of hiding, she become a young woman.

**(Search this on Google because I hate explaining this very long. https/pin/309129961904367942/)**

"So aunt B what should we do first?" Ashley asked her aunt with her nickname.

"Well let's start on buying some clothes for the party tonight." Bonnie said.

"I hope I'm not wearing a dress." This got her a smack on the head from her aunt.

"Oh you will and I hope you won't ruin it." Bonnie said in anger.

"Alright sheesh do you really need to hit me that hard." Bonnie just sigh her niece choice of clothes is mixed between Ash and Mallow.

'Why didn't I brought Max along?' She thought to herself, until she stop walking, and her eyes gain a hint of anger.

"Uh aunt B are you alright." Her niece asked. She didn't answer she pointed at one of the pier, Ashley looked at the direction and got angry, she saw all of the traitors walking on the pier preparing for the tournament.

"I change my mind let's go to a cafe." Bonnie demanded not wanting to see her awful brother. Both of them walk away hoping they didn't saw them.

**_With the traitors _**

"Wow this is amazing." Dawn said in admiration. The whole city uses gemstones for multiple things: pathways, light bulbs, banners, statues, and even parts of clothings.

"It truly is a magnificent city like putting frosting for a delicious cake." Cilan said in his connoisseur language.**(I don't know how to call it okay his way of speaking is weird.)** Everyone is admiring the whole city, but Iris doesn't she is thinking of something else than the region.

**_Flashback after the betrayal_**

_As they experience the current event from the Ketchum residence. They were actually wondering what was freaking going on. Until Clemont broke the silence._

_"So what does he mean by Guardians of Arceus?" He asked the others, but no one know the answers._

_"I don't know, but with those current events they might be really strong." Brock said earning multiple nods from everyone, but little did they know Iris has a little secret._

_'I'm sorry Ash.' Iris thought to herself. 'I should've been there for you like the adopted little sister I am to you.'**( I really want Iris to be part of Ash's group rather than the traitors)**_

_Before Ash went to Alola, Iris came to Kanto because she needed a new home, the Ketchums accepted her as part of the family. She also suffered the same depression as he was when her adopted mother died. She was chosen by Arceus as she came to Kanto to be his brother's support, but she fail as the traitors threaten her with a knife to the neck, if she didn't do it._

**_Flashback ended_**

'Don't worry Ash I will help you no matter what danger I will encounter.' She thought to herself with determination on helping his family.

**_With Ash_**

He walk to the backyard to have a talk with his Pokemons, as look outside they're already there.

**"Okay everyone this is our final regime." **He said through aura, and getting a lot of cries of agreement.

**"Okay 4 laps around the region, then 1-on-1 spars, then finally we will decide on who is battling in the tournament." **That earn more cries of agreement.

**"So up to it!"** He demanded and pressed a button that turn on a siren hearing all over the region. As the Pokemons heard it they ran like they're life depends on it.

**_Back with the traitors_**

A loud siren was heard and everyone in Prisma City ran for their lives. Keeping themselves away from the streets at all cost.

"What is going on here?" Clemont yelled out. Slowly the ground rumbles as they feel the whole area viciously shake.

"Hey you!" A random civilian shouted. "The Champion's Pokemon are heading their way here!"

Right on cue all of Ash's Pokemon are charging through, good thing the traitors didn't recognize them.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" They scream at the top of their lungs, and they barely got to the sidewalk.

"What was the Champion thinking?" He asked, and the entire group heard a coughing sound.

They saw a man in his 40's with auburn colored hair, and blue colored eyes. He wears a bulletproof vest with wing like designs forming an X over a sand colored shirt, black jeans, and soldier boots.

"You see there was the Champion's training regime, so you better watch out." Th man said to the group and left, but May called out to him.

"Wait who are you?" He look back and saw there questioning look.

"I'm Rak Douzer, Gym Leader of Prisma City, and a retired soldier of Stralenia, so move along now." He said to the whole group then left. The traitors were speechless, they just meet a fellow Gym Leader, to the girls a hot one, but they forget something and Brock remembered it.

"Oh crud! the opening ceremony is tonight." Everyone was shocked, and they ran to their rooms as quickly as possible.

**_Back with Ash_**

Ash and his family is in the region's meeting with Mr. Goodshow sitting on one end, while the Gym Leaders and Elite Fours are on the side.

"This is it Ash your chance for avenging the league." Mr. Goodshow said in a stern voice. "Your disappearance really got a huge blow in the leagues, because from your so called friends."

"I know Charles, and I heard they did some illegal things." Ash said in disgust.

"They did Ash, but something is different." Goodshow said in confusion.

"Like what?" Ash asked, something must be happening with the the traitors from those years.

"They were not in their rightful places." This got Ash's attention. "Brock, Misty, Cilan, and Clemont were not in their Gyms, while Dawn, May, and Serena are not doing Contests or Performances."

"What about Iris?" Ash asked, his adopted sister betrayed him, but still in her same place.

"She is in her hometown training with her Pokemons, and that quite confuses me as well."

'Maybe she regretted it, she's my sister after all, maybe she forced her.' Ash just shook them off his head till its really clear.

"Maybe I could help Ketchum." One of the Gym Leaders said. He has black hair and light skin tone. He wears a purple robe with gold shoulder pads over a blue t-shirt, blue pants, winter boots, and a bandanna over his eyes with a cross in the middle. He is Galazar Mizer, Stralenia's 8th Gym Leader, best blind psychic, and retired investigator.

"You're right Galazar you're might be good with this, and might get you back out of retirement." Ash said in a smart way.

"I might need some assistance with Gym Leaders Sabrina and Olympia." Ash nods both Gym Leaders are quite helpful especially Olympia.

"Okay you may start, but remember don't be late in the tournament." Galazar nods and looked away from everyone, if possible.

"Okay this meeting is over, and see you in the opening ceremony tonight." Goodshow said and everyone left.

**_In the stadium: 7:30 PM_**

Every single trainers including the traitors are waiting for the tournament to start, which they live in the 8 Core Region but not the Galar Region, because of their low connection with the other regions.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome for the 15th Regional Tournament of Stralenia." The announcer said, gaining loud cheers from the crowd.

"And we will represent to you the Gym Leaders of Stralenia." This got more cheering from the crowd.

"Up first is the 2nd smartest person of Stralenia, and 2nd degree student of Stralenia's Pokemon School, please welcome the Normal Type Gym Leader Arthur Excill." As the announcer said it a man in hus 30's walked in the VIP booth he has brown hair and green eyes. He wears a white polo with a red tie, gray pants and black shoes.

"Next is the Queen of Bug Types and Gym Leader June Laria." A woman in her 20's entered the both next to Arthur. She has lime hair in a bowl cut and pigtails, brown eyes, and mascara on the side of her eyes. She wears a beautiful lime green party dress with bug like designs, and a butterfly hair ornament on the right side of her hair.

"Next is our eldest and greatest gardener and Grass Type Gym Leader Draud Yager." An old man in his late 70's walked in, and took a seat near June. He is quite tall and very wrinkled, he has Green hair in a ponytail and orange eyes. He wears a green long sleeved kimono with vine designs and wooden sandals.

"Up next is an old veteran war hero and our Rock Type Gym Leader Rak Douzer." The traitors are quite suprised to see him again. He took a seat beside Draud.

"Next up is the greatest fighter of Stralenia and relative with Arthur Excill, and our Fighting Type Gym Leader, please welcome Nailin Excill." A woman in her 20's walked in, and took a seat beside Rak. She has long brown hair and green eyes similar to her brother. She wears a red sleeveless shirt with an orange ring around the waist, black jogging pants, and cloth around her arms and the soles of her feet.

"Next is our first class police officer and Dark Type Gym Leader Dane More." A man in his 30's waled in and took a seat beside Nailin. He has black hair with gray edges and daek blue eyes. He wears a complete police uniform with the polo unbuttoned, and soldier boots.

"Next is our hot, racing champion, mother to Arthur and Nailin Excill, and Fire Type Gym Leader Laina Excill." unlike the others instead using the door, she used the window. She is in her 40's and has long brown hair, and green eyes. She wears a red racers jumpsuit, and red violet rubber boots. Almost all of the male contenders have hearts for eyes when they saw her.

"Last but not least our master psychic, retired investigator, and Psychic Type Gym Leader Galazar Mizer." As he walked out all of the people in their are quite shock to see a blind man walk straight without the use of a cane.

"Next up is our almighty Elite Four." The cheered for the second strongest group.

"First is a born strategist and master planner Trip Spencer." Cilan and Iris are quite shock to see Trip in Stralenia, but an Elite Four they almost faint.

"Next is the happy-go-lucky of the whole world Hau Hula." The people of Alola cheered for their Kahuna's grandson becoming the very best.

"Next is the strong and unpredictable Paul Shinji." Brock and Dawn couldn't believe was in Stralenia as well, just like Iris and Cilan.

"Last is the powerhouse and striker of Stralenia Alain Ketchum." Serena and Clemont couldn't believe that he's a Elite Four, other than that the traitors couldn't believe his related to their so called loser, except Iris of course when Delia told her the _whole_ family. **(And yes I made them brothers. Complain don't care.)**

"And now we present to you the heroes of Stralenia." This got everyones attention. "The Guardians of Arceus!"

The whole crowd are all confuse, but the traitors felt like they need a dump.

"First up is the organization's informat, and Normal Type Guardian Gladion Aether." Gladion in his Silvally mask in walked and glared the traitors, especially the pervert, he walk to the Champion's Booth, and sat next to Alain.

"Next is the man with the extreme passion of fire, the Fire Type Guardian Kiawe Cinder." Traitors are freaking terrified of Kiawe because of how he was on fire literally a cape made of fire, and even scarier when he wears his Entei mask.

"Next is proud fisher, Alola's Mermaid Queen, and Water Type Guardian Lana Aether." Traitors are getting more scared when Lana came in, and having spade like blades on her waist.

"Next is the greatest cook of the world, Grass Type Guardian, and wife to our great Champion Mallow Ketchum." Now the traitors are scared not bt Mallow but Ash being Champion is worst. She wears her Shaymin mask and sat down near Lana.

"Next is the great lightning king of Stralenia and Electric Type Guardian Sophocles Storm." He walked in wearing his Thundurus mask and sat next to Mallow.

"Next is the woman with the might of stone, the Rock Type Guardian Kahuna Olivia Mason." Brock is completely heartbroken because of seeing his chance of love siding with Ash.

"Next is the short but tough girl of Alola, the Ground Type Guardian Kahuna Hapu Raker." Hapu walked in wearing her Groudon mask, and seat next to Olivia.

"Next is the champion golfer of the world, the Flying Type Guardian Kahili Putter." Kahili walked in wearing her Lugia mask.

"Next is the Overlord of bugs, the Bug Type Guardian Guzma Itcher." As the old leader of Team Skull walked in he glared to the traitors for denying the man he respects. He went to the booth wearing his Genesect mask and took a sit near Kahili.

"Next is the beautiful toxic woman, the Poison Type Guardian Plumeria Itcher." She walked in wearing her Naganadel mask took a seat next to Guzma and leaned on him.

"Next is the great Snow Queen of Stralenia, the Ice Type Guardian Lillie Aether." She walked in wearing her Articuno mask, she sat on the second row near Gladion.

"Next is the old but powerful man of Alola, the Fighting Type Guardian Kahuna Hala Hula." He walked in wearing his Cobalion mask, he sat next to Lillie and looked to where his grandson was.

"Next is the smartest person of Stralenia, winning countless questions as he goes, the Psychic Type Guardian Max Maple."

May was shocked seeing his little brother wearing his Jirachi mask sit next to the Kahuna.

"Next is the cute ghost girl of Alola, the Ghost Type Guardian, Acerola Storm." Acerola walked in wearing her Lunala mask sitting beside Max and being close to his fiance Sophocles.

"Next is the most intimidating but lazy man we will ever see, the Dark Type Guardian Nanu Grimer." Nanu walked wearing his Darkrai mask and mumbles about 'disrespectful brats'.

"Next is the greatest astronomer of Alola, the Steel Type Guardian Molayne Ion." Molayne wearing his Registeel mask walked in tiredly and sat next to Nanu.

"Next is the woman who made thousands of arts, the Fairy Type Guardian Mina Itcher." Mina walked in with her Xerneas mask and smiled, for seeing his big brother Guzma and his wife.

**(I saw this in a fanfiction once but I forgot.)**

"Last but not least the very girl taking the title of Dragoness, please welcome the Dragon Type Guardian Bonnie Volt." Clemont fainted of seeing his sister with her Zygarde mask, while Iris being a little jealous of being beaten from her dream, but family comes first.

"And now we will represent to you the very Champion himself." Everyone is getting excited for the chance of seeing the Champion, but the traitors felt nervous of seeing Ash again.

"Please welcome the man who defeated the Orange League and Battle Frontier, taking the position of leader of the Guardians, the Chosen One of Arceus, and Champion, please welcome Ask Ketchum." The whole crowd cheered, as Ash walked in wearing his Arceus mask, not focusing to the cheering, but the traitors.

"And now our beloved Champion will make his speech for the whole crowd." The announcer said, and passes the microphone to Ash.

"People and challengers of Stralenia, I will welcome you to the 15th annual Regional Tournament here in Stralenia. As my time here in Stralenia they're way of living from this is truly extraordinary for these people to survive from this great land. For now challengers of Stralenia fight for glory, for fame, and freedom. As today will be your greatest challenge yet." As he finish the whole crowd cheered for the most inspiring speech of their lives. He passed the microphone to the announcer, and sat down.

"That was such a inspiring speech that our Champion did people, for our Champion a short battle with the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Shirona." They're were multiple gasp from the crowd from what they heard.

**_In the battlefield_**

Ash is now standing in the battlefield with Cynthia on the opposite side. She still looks young, and still wears her usual clothing.

"My my Ash you have grown." She said in a happy tone. From all those years she looked high and low to find Ash, but no luck as he qas unseen, but today is the day she found.

"You are quite young yourself, so hows Verity?" Ash asked.

"She's fine Ash, and she now has nice boyfriend."

"I knew they would be perfect for each other."

"Are both battlers ready." The referee shouted, and both Champions nodded.

"Okay 1-on-1 battle between Stralenia Champion Ash and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia will now begin."

"Garchomp lets go." She said as she releases her signature Pokemon.

"GARR!" Garchomp roared to show his dominance.

"Giradon I choose you." As he throw the Giradon was in the air, and in blink of an eye he was in the ground on a medium sized crater.

"GIRAA!!" Giradon cried 10 times stronger than Garchomp making the crowd cover their ears.

"Ladies first." Ash said in a respectful manner.

"As you wish, Garchomp **Flamethrower**." She commanded, and Garchomp shot a huge streak of fire.

"Take it!" Giradon stayed and took the attack head on.

**_With the traitors_**

"That was a dumb move for using a Bug Type with a Pokemon using Fire Type Moves." Brock said with a smirk along with the other traitors except Iris.

'Oh you forgot one thing." As she thought about it they heard a deafening roar. 'My big brother is the most unpredictable.'

**_In the battlefield: 5 seconds earlier_**

Giradon took the **Flamethrower **causing a few smokes around the battlefield.

"So Ash how do you like it?" Instead of responding he was smiling. She was confused not until.

"GIRAA!!!" As the smoke clears revealing Giradon with no damage at all. The crowd was shocked for seeing this beetle Pokemon survive a Fire Type Move.

"How did he survive." She was shocked she heard those Pokemon were Bug and Steel Types, but it survived a **Flamethrower **head on.

"So you never heard of their signature ability." This shocked the whole crowd, a signature making you immune to Fire Types.

"With that look I know you don't know it." He said with a smile. " Their Ability Bombshell grants them immunity to Fire Types, also while I use Physical Moves it can make Burn their opponents, and a 5% chance of gaining the Ability." The crowd was shocked again from this Ability.

"And that's not all Giradon use **Explosion**." As he said Giradon's back glowed white creating a giant explosion.

**_With the traitors_**

"Well thats a draw" Clemont said as the traitors smiled in victory.

"Yeah nothing can survive that." Misty said, and everyone nods except Iris she saw something different. Her brother is smiling.

'You plan this out didn't you Ash' Iris thought to herself, and mentally smirk.

**_Back in the battlefield_**

As the smoke lowers with no view of battle.

"Both Pokemon are-" He was cut off from a loud sound.

As the smoke cleared Giradon was their still standing with no scratches what so ever. Everyone was shocked not only did it survived a Fire Type Move, but also an **Explosion**.

"Also Bombshell's secondary effect grants it less damage from **Self Destruct **and **Explosion.**" Everyones jaw is literally on the ground because of this OP Ability.**( And yes this this is my fan made Ability.)**

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Giradon wins." The crowd loses their stupor and cheered.

'Such power from a single Pokemon.' Cynthia thought to herself as she returned her Garchomp and faces the scariest of all Pokemon.

"Good job Giradon return." Giradon returned to his Pokemon, and Ash faced Cynthia.

"So were you suprised Cynthia." Suddenly one of his Pokeball opened, and Hoopa came out.

"Hey thats my line!" Hoopa shouted, and everyone was shocked seeing the Mythical Pokemon Hoopa in Stralenia. Ash just facepalm from this sudden intrusion.

"Hoopa get back to your Pokeball, and I will get you 5 boxes of donuts." Ash said to Hoopa, and he quickly went in. Ash looked around the crowd and sighed.

"If you want to know, then yes all of the Legendaries are here." Everyone was shocked once again, not until they remembered that his the Chosen One.

"And that people is the end of our first battle between Champions." Everyone cheered louder than ever. " And now we will present to you the rules of the tournament."

"The first section of the tournament is a 4 trainer Battle Royal, the next section is a Team Battle with 3 Pokemons only, and finally the 6-on-6 Pokemon battle on the section of the tournament." Every trainer were excited to do this tournament, and win.

"And no cheating in this tournament, if you did we have Psychic Types around the stadium, and you will be automatically disqualified." Some of the trainers who will cheat just lost their chance of winning.

"But for now we welcome you to Stralenia!" The crowd cheered more than left.

**_With Ash and friends_**

Ash and the gang are in a restaurant enjoying the night, as they ate dinner of course fun has his limits.

"Their you are Ketchum!" Ash just sighed and turned around to see the traitors.

"What is it you nuisance?" Ash asked angrily.

"How did you become Champion you weakling!" Brock exclaimed.

"Training" Ash said it simply, and the gang snickered. The traitors are fuming with rage because of a simple question.

"How did you get so many Legendaries!" Misty exclaimed.

"I didn't they came to me." Ash said it simply.

"Yeah right you just poac-" May was cut off as she was hit by a **Hydro Pump**. They look were the source is, and it was Manaphy in a fountain.

"Manaphy! I miss yo-" She was cut off again with another **Hydro Pump**.

"Stay away from Papa and Mama!" He shouted and climbed on Ash's back.

"What did you do to Manaphy you jerk." May demanded.

"I didn't do anything, they saw what you did to me, and they hate you more than Team Rocket." The traitors gritted their teeth, for being compared with Team Rocket.

"Why you little." Misty was about to use her mallet she stopped by an unknown force.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." They look around and saw Max with his eyes glowing.

"Max what are you doing?" Brock asked.

"Protecting my leader you simpletons." Max said angrily, then he grabbed the other traitors except Iris. **(Take a guess why.)**

"Stop this now Max." His sister demanded.

"Get out of here!" He yelled and threw the traitors outside.

"Uh Max you forgot one." Ash asked as he points to Iris.

"Oh she has something to say to all of us." Everyones raise an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly Iris hugged Ash and cried.

"I'm sorry Ash." She said to Ash.

"Why are you sorry then?" Ash asked in mild confusion.

"I didn't mean to betray you they threatened to kill me." From that everyone felt some pity for Iris, and more anger to the traitors. Ash hugged Iris back, and saw her eyes filled with guilt.

"Don't worry I forgive, and I will protect you as brother I should be." Ash comforted Iris, and he saw his big brother with a face of confusion.

"Uh am I missing something?" Alain asked the group, but they were confused as well except Max.

"Oh whoops I forgot to tell you, when I was about to leave for Alola 16 years ago, Iris came to Kanto, and asked for a home because she was still lonely in Unova." Ahe was finished, he got hit on the head by Alain.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He shouted.

"Ow~ well excuse me you didn't even call us." Ash retorted.

"So Ash where's Axew." Iris asked cutely.

"Oh his in our house, and he's not an Axew anymore." Iris was surprised her first Pokemon finally accomplished his dream.

"Well let's go home." He said to everyone, and to their houses, but something will come and they will finish it

**And done so how do you like it was it great, I hope you enjoy and say hello to my friend Mythicalmeloetta07 for getting me the idea the idea for this story. Vic out Peace.**


	3. First Traitor Out

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter of the series, and this will be the one were one of the traitors will be kicked out of the tournament.**

**Oh I forgot to mention last chapter that all of the Guardian's weapons with the design of the Pokemon of their choice, so here it is.**

**Gladion-Axe**

**Kiawe-Claws**

**Lana-Daggers**

**Mallow-Staff**

**Sophocles-Bo staff**

**Kahili-Battle fan**

**Olivia-Hammer**

**Hapu-4 pronged rake**

**Guzma-Pistol**

**Plumeria-Lance**

**Lillie-Bow**

**Hala-Brass knuckles**

**Max-his mind(duh q: ) **

**Acerola-Scythe**

**Nanu-Rifle**

**Molayne-Flail**

**Mina-Wand**

**Bonnie-Trident**

**So enjoy Peace.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:3 First Round: First traitor down_**

We now see Ash and his friends wander around the city, as they wait for the upcoming match. Lana and Acerola are talking about having kids, while Kiawe, Gladion, and Sophocles are taking about their life.

"So guys who are you battling today." Ash asked.

"Three strangers" Kiawe said.

"Same" Gladion said.

"I have May as one of my opponents." Lana said.

"I have three Gym Leaders from Unova." Lillie said with a very sweet smile.

"Two Gym Leaders from Sinnoh and one from Kanto." Acerola said

"I have Ilima, Hau, and a stranger." Sophocles said.

"Like the first two darling." Mallow said to her husband.

"Oh man Lana is lucky." Ash said in a sad tone.**( and I will skip everyones battle except for Lana ;] )**

"Anyways let's have some malasada I call Hau to come with us." Ash said to the others and they nodded, but Ash will be bankrupt soon enough.

**_With Ashley_**

Ashley Ketchum is wandering around the city with Haifty and her mother's Tsareena behind her.

**"Why did you join us again" **Ashley asked to Tsareena.

**"To make sure you don't run in to trouble like last time." **She said to her trainer's daughter.

**"Aunt Tsaree we will not do it again we promise" **Haifty begged to her aunt.

**"No and that's final" **She said and the two pout. Ashley just walk straight just looking around the city for anything new. Not until her stomach grumbles and blushed from embarrassment.

**"Whoops I'm kinda hungry" **Ashley said sheepishly. Tsareena just shook her head.

**'Like father like daughter I guess' **She thought to herself.

"Hey Ashley!" Ashley turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair in short pigtails, and chocolate colored eyes. She wears a purple sailor uniform, blue skirt, long socks, and black sneakers. She also have a handbag with her. This is Ashley's bestfriend and rival: Amy Noretta.

"Amy how are you?" Ashley asked her bestfriend.

"Pretty good and also I have some news." Amy said in a whisper.

"What is it?" She asked.

"One of the traitors was actually a hostage." Amy said to her, Ashley was shocked from this information.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Your aunt Iris Ketchum." Ashley was shocked again, she has an aunt, and she was taken hostage by the traitors. " Don't worry she's with your parents safe and sound."

"Thanks Amy see you in the stadium." Ashley said and wave goodbye.

"You too." Amy then left.

_**3 hours later** _**_In the stadium_**

In the stadium four battlers are on their corners of the battlefield. One was Lana, the second was May, and the last two are just strangers. The other Guardians just sweeped the battle, and the traitors won theirs, but not this one.

"This is a Battle Royal between the Water Guardian Lana, Coordinator May, Trainer Edwid**(OC)**, and Carlos**(OC)**, three Pokemonsonly, and the one with the most knockouts wins." Said the referee.

"Primarina lets win this." Lana said while she threw her Pokeball, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Blaziken lets go." May said as she released her partner. While Edwid released a Tyrantrum, and Carlos released a Beheeyem.

"Alright battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Primerina use **Surf**." As she said it; Primarina created a huge wave, and rode it with a scowl face and arms crossed. **(Imagine when Popplio first used Surf in the anime.)**

"Dodge it." Three of the trainers shouted, Blaziken and Beheeyem dodged it with ease, but Tyrantrum was hit due to its size.

"Blaziken use **Hi-Jump Kick** on Tyrantrum." Blaziken jumped up and charged with a glowing knee.

"Tyrantrum counter with **Ancient Power**." Tyrantrum summoned multiple glowing fossilized rocks, then rocks charged with immense speed.

"Blaziken use **Flamethrower**." The flames hit the rocks, but few manage to hit.

"Beheeyem use **Flash Cannon **on Primarina." Beheeyem then charged a ball of metallic energy, the shot it in a beam.

"Primarina **Protect**." Primarina created a green energy shield and blocked the **Flash Cannon**.

"Tyrantrum **Earthquake**" Tyrantrum stomped the ground making it shake violently. It hit everyone and knocked out Blaziken. May returned Blaziken and giving it a little thank you.

"Venusaur lets go." As she released it, it gave a loud roar and prepares to battle.

"Use **Sunny Day**" Venusaur collected a few sunlight and shot it out to the air making the battlefield brighter.

"Primarina **Aqua Ring**" Primarina created three rings of water restoring little bits of its health.

"Beheeyem** Flash Cannon **again" Beheeyem prepared another **Flash Cannon**, and fired it to Primarina.

"Primarina **Surf**" Primarina created another wave and rode it, dodging the **Flash Cannon**,hitting everyone and managed to knockout Tyrantrum, and was replaced with a Noctowl.

"Venusaur **Solarbeam** on Primarina." Venusaur collected some sunlight and shot out a beam of solar energy.

"**Protect**" Primarina managed to block the super effective move, but Lana know that Primarina is losing energy.

"Primarina **Signal Beam** on Beheeyem." Primarina collected some rainbow energy and shot it to Beheeyem, knocking it out, and gain two points. Carlos replaced Beheeyem with Tyranitar, and summoned a sandstorm using its Ability Sand Stream and losing the **Sunny Day**.

"Noctowl use **Extrasensory** on Venusaur." Noctowl's eyes glowed and fired psychic energy to Venusaur.

"Venusaur dodge it." Venusaur managed to dodges the attack, but loses some energy from dodging due to its size.

"Primarina **Blizzard**" Primarina summoned a blizzard and hits everyone, and knocked out Venusaur. May switched out Venusaur with a weird crystal like humanoid pokemon, the Guardians were shocked of seeing this thing here.

'It can't be it's impossible to be caught.' Lana thought to herself.

**_In_** **_the_****_ VIP Booth_**

The other Guardians were shocked seeing the strange Pokemon, they're grinding their teeth from anger, because of it.

"There's no way this thing could be here!" Gladion shouted and turned to everyone.

"How did she get one?"

"I don't know Gladion, but don't worry Galazar will solve this." Ash said to him, and he turned to look to Max. "Max how did she get it?"

"I don't know either, maybe some escaped to the wild, or she found it for power." Max explained, he tried to access her mind, but got kicked out. " Ow my head hurts."

"Max are you okay." Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine but that monstrosity shouldn't be here." He turned to Iris, now sitting next to Ash. "Do you know anything about this."

"No they never said anything about this." Iris said to the group.

"Lana better finish this fast." Gladion said in a worried tone.

**_In the Battlefield_**

"Ethirious use **Dazzling Gleam**" May ordered, and the now named creature shot out multiple light beams. It knocked out both Tyranitar and Noctowl, leaving a heavily injured Primarina, Edwin switched with a Aegislash, and Carlos switched with a Kommo-o.

"**Dazzling Gleam **again" Ethirious shot out another barrage of light straight for every one.

"Primarina **Mirror Coat**" Primarina surrounded her self in barrier holding most of the **Dazzling Gleam**, it shot back full force, hurting Ethirious with twice the power, but got knocked out due to exhaustion along with Carlos's Kommo-o.

"So what now Miss Mermaid Queen." May said in a taunting matter. Instead of an insult she smirked.

"Oh just this." Lana held up her arm, and showed a gauntlet with a symbol of a vase in a circle right on the wrist, and a diamond on the arm guard.

**_In the VIP Booth_**

All of the Guardians smirk leaving a confused Iris.

"Am I missing something." Iris asked, instead of a response, Ash just look to the battlefield, with his adopted sister still confused.

**_Back in the battlefield_**

Lana twist the emblem and starts to glow. She started doing the dance for the Waterium-Z, and let out a key with the Water symbol as the handle.

"Guardian of Water, I release thee The Great Water Bearer Aquaria." As she said it, light slowly forms on the battlefield, and as it disperse a mermaid-like baby Pokemon came out. It has blue hair in pigtails, green skin, and red eyes. It's scales are like prisms gleaming when it hits sunlight, a clam shell on its chest, and a giant brown vase on its back.

"Ha what does that Pokemon do it looks weak." May taunted, and Aquaria twitch from anger.

"Aquaria let's show them your power, use **Hydro Pump**." Out of Aquaria's vase came out a humongous amount of water to Ethirious. It pushes the Mana Pokemon in a fem inches, until it lost its footing, and got launched to the wall. May grinds her teeth from frustration and ordered it to use **Metal Claw**.

"Aquaria use **Grand Wave**." Aquaria shot out a huge glowing wave, as it crashes to the remaining battlers. Aegislash quickly used **King's Shield **to block the attack, but leaving a weak Ethirious wide in the open of the flooded battlefield.

"Aegislash use **Sacred Sword **to Ethirious." Aegislash switched to Attack Forme, and his blade glowed blue, hitting Ethirious on the arm.

"Ethirious **Fire Punch**." Ethirious quickly hit Aegislash in the face knocking it out, May look back to Lana finishing the pose for **Hydro Vortex**. She panicked and was to late.

"Aquaria use **Hydro Vortex**." Aquaria quickly summoned some water and trapped Ethirious in the dangerous whirlpool. As it stopped she saw Ethirious cracking and saw a chance. She lifted her gauntlet and touched the diamond on it.

"Ethirion Trap set." A transparent diamond cage trapped Ethirious inside slowly cracking away, and the cage closed in and disappeared along with Ethirious leaving nothing behind. "Execution is a success."

"All three trainers lost all of their Pokemon, Guardian Lana wins." The crowd cheered for the winner, and the rest of the Guardians applaud for their fellow member. May is slowly sneaking away but was stopped by Nanu.

"Where are you going you tramp?" Nanu asked in a stern voice. May tried to ran away but was tackled by a python-like Pokemon. It has a long black body, purple spikes along the neck, sharp fangs and blue slitted eyes. This is Memba, The High Striker Pokemon.

"Good work Memba now let's put her in bars." Nanu said, as he and his Pokemon carrying a struggling May, left the stadium and went for a nearby police station.

**_8 hours later_**

As the first section of the tournament ended, Ash and Mallow invited some friends for dinnner in a five star restaurant.

"So Mallow who do we have." He asked his wife.

"Well we got Gladion, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Max, Bonnie, Iris, Alain, Guzma, Plumeria,their daughter Beatrice, Kiawe, Lillie, and Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's daughter Angelica.

"So let's go I'm starving." Mallow just rolled her eyes, for her husband's antics, and walked across town. They kept walking and walking till they heard something that they need to ignore.

"Hold it right there Ketchum!" Misty shouted along with the other traitors.

**"Mallow can we teleport to the restaurant."** Ash asked through aura.

**"Yes you may."** As Mallow said it, they disappeared with a flash of light, leaving the traitors to yell curses to the sky.

**_With Ashley_**

As her parents texted her to go to the restaurant, she ran as fast as she could till she bump to someone.

"Sorry I'm in a rush." She pleaded as she look up her worried face, was replaced with anger, as she came face to face with the traitors.

"You better be sorry kid now get out of our away." Misty yelled as she tried to push Ashley away, but got frozen in place along with the others.

"Thanks Haifty" She said to her partner.

**"No problem Ashley"** Haifty said as he float around Ashley. Ashley checked the time and panicked.

"Oh crud Haifty we better run now." She shouted and both trainer and Pokemon ran, leaving the traitors in a block of ice.

**_With Ash and Mallow_**

Ash and Mallow stood outside a 2 story building with a sign said 'The Queen's Gem'.

"Where is that daughter of mine" Mallow said angrily, as she tap her foot in frustration. "She really got your sense of direction Ash."

"Hey it's not my fault her genes messed!" Ash retorted. They waited for a few minutes till Mallow spoke again.

"Ash how do we tell Ashley about this." She said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry we will tell her soon, as we train her to use Aura, just like my mother gave me dad's journal about it." He said remembering the few months of training on Aura.

"I hope so Ash." Mallow said with a hint of fear.

As Ashley arrived and got scolded by her mother, they had dinner and a nice conversation with their friends. As they finish they went home and rest up. Ash went to the balcony and watched the sky.

'I hope everything will be ok' He siad and went to bed.

**Next chapter what were those creatures that the Guardians hate, why are they afraid of it, so better wait and find out.**

**And cut, now that I hope is my longest one, and I hope you enjoy, and be prepare for the next chapter of the series, so Vic out Peace.**


	4. The Power within

**Hey guys I'm back for another here, and wondering what I did in Lana's battle. Well I got the idea of using some constellations for some Pokemons, and I need something that they need to fight, so here are chosen constellations for each Guardian.**

**Gladion-Virgo**

**Kiawe-Leo**

**Lana-Aquarius**

**Mallow-Aries**

**Sophocles-Pisces**

**Kahili-Aquila**

**Olivia-Ursa**

**Hapu-Scorpio**

**Guzma-Cancer**

**Plumeria-Ophiuchus**

**Lillie-Lyra**

**Hala-Tauros**

**Max-Libra**

**Acerola-Cassiopeia**

**Nanu-Capricorn**

**Molayne-Sagittarius**

**Mina-Gemini**

**Bonnie-Draco**

**So enjoy Peace**

"Talking"

Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:4 The_****_ Power within_**

We now see the Ketchums, currently eating breakfast, and with Ashley and Haifty passing a ball to each other, which annoy her parents.

"Ashley will stop it, it's kinda distracting when we're eating." Ash said to his daughter.

"Sorry dad, I'm just bored, me and Haifty can't think of anything to do." Ashley said gloomily.

"Why not hanging out with Beatrice and Angelica." Her mother said.

"You know what." She sat up and ran for the door, with Haifty following her. "That's a great idea."

"Finally a great breakfast with no annoyance." He said with a smile.

**"Hey Ash the eggs are hatching!"** Pikachu shout out, and Ash hit his head on the table.

"Why can't I eat with no disturbance?" He asked while crying anime tears. Mallow just chuckle from his husband's misfortune.

**_With Ashley_**

Ashley is now running along the streets, looming for a good meeting place, for her two bestfriends

'Okay the park is a good meeting place to be, I just hope nothing can go wrong, and probably freeze those jerks again.' She said remembering last night's event.

**"So Haifty what are we gonna do while we wait?"** She asked her partner.

**"How about a small training for the contest tomorrow." **Her partner said to her.

**"Yeah we should do that, and maybe we can make another move you know." **Ashley said in excitement.

**"Well let's go now." **Haifty said and went for the nearest battlefield.

**_With Iris_**

Iris is now just walking along the boardwalk, enjoying the fresh air, and all. She feels more happier after being reunited to her family for 16 years and became an aunt.

**_Flashback 2 days ago_**

_Ash and his family are now walking to their home as they have a peaceful reunion. They are currently talking about their life from 16 years ago._

_"I have a little niece!" Iris shouted out to her two adopted brothers._

_"Yeah she is quite a handful you know." Alain said to her_, and _now having a Palkia mask tied on the back of his neck._

_"Aw man I wish I saw her grow up." Iris mumbled angrily._

_"You shouldn't had to join them from the last second." Mallow said to her sister-in-law._

_"Sorry I had terrible short term memory when I got depression." Iris said while poking her fingers shyly._

_"Good thing Sabrina didn't know or she would turn you to a doll." Ash said while shivering from having the thought of that._

_"Say Ash where is that sociopathic cousin of ours?" Alain asked his little brother. _

**(A/N I just saw this like last year, but I forgot the title basically its a harem fanfiction.)**

_"Wait what! Sabrina the Psychic Gym Leader of Kanto is my COUSIN!!" Iris shouted in mild horror, and Mallow tried to stop her from hyperventilating._

_"Don't worry just be on her good side, and you'll be fine." Ash warned her little sister._

_"I hope so, just looking at her gives me the creeps." She said with a little fear. "Say where is my little niece of mine."_

_"Well she's not here, she's with her two bestfriends, practicing for the contest in 4 days." Mallow said proudly._

_"Well see you guys tomorrow morning." She said to her family, and left._

**_Flashback ended_**

'I promise Arceus, I will not loose this chance again." She thought to herself, remembering that day, and she got a Giratina mask tied to her waist as a gift from Ash. She kept walking and walking till she saw a familiar face.

"Nice to see you Dragon Master wannabe." Iris just sighed from seeing Georgia again.

She still look the same, but minus the hat.

'Are you kidding me.' Iris mentally groan as she saw her old rival. "Nice to see you too Georgia."

Georgia saw Iris's mask and asked. "Say where did you get that mask?"

"A present from my brother." Iris said to her, and hoping to reveal her heritage to her.

"Who is your brother." Georgia asked.

"Well he's the boy you had a crush on years ago I believe." Iris just laughed, seeing Georgia's blushing face.

"Ashy! there's no way your his sister." She shouted.

"Oh I am, I was adopted till he depart from Alola."

"Wait is he still single."

"Nope he's married and had a child." Georgia felt her heart broke from the news. She crouched down, with a small rain cloud above her.

"Why didn't I told my feelings about." She asked herself with total depression.**(A/N Probably doing a Confidenceshipping.)**

"Don't worry you'll get another chance." Till an idea struck Iris. "-I think I know someone you might like."

This got Georgia's attention."Who is it?"

"You probably saw the one who beat Ash in Kalos right." Gaining a nod from Georgia.

"Well he's our brother." Georgia eyes widen in disbelief.

"He's your brother!" Georgia shouted, and shakes Iris in a fast pace.

"Yeah he is, and I remember him saying his old traveling partner Mairin got a boyfriend and he was heartbroken, so I think you can fix his broken heart." Georgia blushed more, and touches her fingers shyly.

"So what are his likes and dislikes?" She asked.

"I tell you along the way my future sister-in-law." She said dragging a blushing Georgia.

**_With Ashley_**

"**I think this is a good place Haifty.**" She said to her partner. They were in a flat battlefield, and ramps from the sidelines to add to the field.

"**It is, so who are you gonna choose for the contest.**" Haifty asked

"**Well you and Smogeon.**" She said and Haifty turned to her with a pleading look.

**"Please not him."**

**"Why not, both of you are perfect for it."**

**"I think he hates me."** He said gaining a raised eyebrow from Ashley.

**"How bad."**

**"Sludge on my food bad."**

**"Okay I'll talk to him lat-**/Hey little A." Ashley was cut off and look on her right and saw a teenage girl with white hair in pigtails, and yellow eyes. She wears a black sleeveless shirt exposing her stomach revealing a purple Team Skull mark on the right side of the hip, black baggy pants, white sneakers, and sunglasses on her forehead.

"Hey B you finally came." Ashley exclaimed.

"You know I will be never be late little A, you're my bestfriend and I never left you out K." Beatrice rapped out, and gain a sweatdrop from Ashley. **(A/N Basically Imagine Killer B from Naruto.)**

"When are you gonna stop doing that."

"Never in my life so where's little Angel, cause I hoping see could hear me rapping, when I stop her from napping." She rap out again, with a side of hand gestures.

"She's not here yet, I think she is in hurry."

Right on cue, she saw a trail of dust from a distance, and hid herself in a bush. She peeked out as the dust trail continued till it crashed to Beatrice. As the dust recedes a teenage girl a little shorter than Beatrice lay under her. She has long white hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and brown skin tone. She wears a orange tshirt with white stripes, green scuba diving pants, blue sneakers, a jacket wrapped around the waist, and a blue headband.

"Good thing I got out of the way." She mumbled to her self.

"Yo Angel what the heck, you went zooming, and yet you went crashing." She rapped out, gaining sweatdrops from her two bestfriends. **(A/N I suck at rapping)**

"Sorry guys I really need to get here in **Extreme Speed**." She said gaining a habit of saying Pokemon Moves in a sentence like her father.

"So then since we're all here let's go practice." She said gaining some nods of agreement from her two bestfriends, and got their Pokeballs.

"Right o right, let's go Clobarsp." Beatrice threw hers in the air, and a red light shot down to the ground releasing a wasp like pokemon. It's backside is black along the back to the abdomen, green and black stripes below the body, yellow green below the abdomen, a pink colar like membrane that has a resemblance of a snake tongue, it's face resembles a gas mask, eyes closed with a triangle shape facing downwards on the middle, green triangle above the mouth, antennas resembling a lightning bolt, six tin legs, 4 transparent wings, and a white stinger.

"Psike let's go" Angelica threw hers and released a short humanoid pokemon. It has purple fur around its neck like a scarf, it's head is red except the face is in a heart shape in a polygon manner, a line around the head with a brown circular gem on the forehead, a red dress, a gourd wrapped on its back with a yellow rope, two blue triangles above the eyes, and moves like it was drunks.

"Okay let's start before 7 o clock, so we could do a little girl time." She said and they began to train.

"Hey you!" The three girls turned around and saw the traitors.

"What now?" She asked in anger.

"Apologize to us, or we will beat you up." Misty said, but instead of being threatened Ashley just snort.

"That was the worst threat I ever heard." She said making the traitors fume in anger.

"And why is that." Serena exclaimed.

"I was kidnapped by an evil organization like 3 times, and theirs were better."

"Thats a total lie." being the total idiots the traitors be.

"Yo little A were this the guys that tried persuade your pops." Beatrice asked.

"Yes they are B they're the guys who tried to crush my dad's dream."

"And who is your dad." Tracey asked.

"Wow you're idiots by not getting the resemblance."

"And what are those resemblances?" Brock asked, till they look at her more and finally found the resemblances.

"YOU CAN'T BE THAT LOSER'S DAUGHTER." Misty shouted in disbelief.

"Oh I am you morons" Ashley said gaining some snickers from her two bestfriends.

"You, me, battle NOW" Misty demanded.

"Whatever you say, B you'll be referee."

"Right little A, let's show this morons who's boss, and not start no fuss." B rapped out, gaining some sweatdrops including the traitors.

"Let's just start." As Angel said it both Ashley and Misty on both opposite sides of the battlefield.

"This is a 3-on-3 battle between Ashley Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, are both contenders ready." B said and both of them nod.

"Now Battle begin." B shouted.

"Smogeon I choose you." As the light hit the ground a lavender dog like Pokemon appeared. It has a purple fur around its neck and on the head and ears, it's sclera is black and a white slit on the eyes, red scar like marks behind the upper hind legs, and a long lavender gas tail.

"**Ready when you are mistress.**" Smogeon said through aura, and Misty pulled out her Pokedex.

"Smogeon the Contaminated Pokemon

Poison Type.

From extreme radiation people rarely evolve them through the whole evolution process because of random mutations." She put it back to her pocket, and got a Pokeball.

"Misty choose Starmie." As Misty said it the Mysterious Pokemon appeared, and as it lands on the ground purple gas surrounds the battlefield and poisoned Starmie much Misty's surprise.

"What happened." Misty asked.

"This is Smogeon's Ability Fallout, it creates a field where my opponents get poisoned, and my poison attack increases." Ashley explained, **( A/N this is my other fan made Ability.) **and Misty grits her teeth in anger.

"Starmie use **Psybeam**." Starmie shot out a beam of psychic energy, but loses focus because of the poison effect.

"Smogeon use **Poison Tail**." Smogeon's tail solidified and, he began to charge to Starmie.

"Dodge it" But to no avail, the poison continues to weaken Starmie, and got hit.

"Now Smogeon **Shadow Ball**." Now Smogeon shot out a ball of ghostly energy out of its mouth.

"Starmie **Protect** and then **Gyro Ball**." Misty shouted in hesitation, Starmie pulled out a green energy shield to protect itself, and glowed in a silver hue also began spinning in immense speed to charge to Smogeon.

"Smogeon like we practice **Countershield**." Smogeon to spin on its back, releasing a huge amount of poisoned water, as Starmie hit the made up move, it was launched back with full force, and as it landed on the ground it tipped over from exhaustion.

"Starmie is unable to battle Smogeon wins." B announced, as she and Angel cheered for their friend, but the traitors fume in anger and Misty got it worse.

"Misty choose Gyarados." As Misty said it the Atrocious Pokemon has been released, but got poisoned by Fallout.

"Gyarados **Rain Dance**." Gyarados roared, and the poisoned terrain, turned to a raining one.

"Smogeon **Sludge Wave**." Smogeon then itself with poisoned water, and charged to Gyarados.

"Gyarados use **Aqua Tail**." Gyarados's tail glowed blue, and got ready to smack the Contaminated Pokemon down.

"Use **Venoshock** while your at it." Smogeon still using **Sludge Wave**, began shooting out bullets of venom, and shot Gyarados down dealing more damage because of the poison.

"Gyarados use **Earthquake**." Gyarados then hit the ground with its tail, shaking the ground, and damages the still charging Smogeon.

"Now Gyarados **Hyper Beam**." Gyarados then shot out an orange beam hitting the downed Poison Eeveelution, and as the smoke cleared Smogeon lays on the ground with swirls on its eyes.

"Smogeon is unab-" B was cut off as Gyarados fell down with swirls on its eyes due to the poison.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, both trainers choose your Pokemon." B announced, Misty grits her teeth in frustration, and got her last Pokemon.

"Haifty you're up." Haifty then glide to the battle battlefield.

"Misty choose Ethirious." The three girls gasp as they saw the crystallized Pokemon, instead of a humanoid its a giant fish. Ashley is really worried of seeing the Mana Pokemon right before her.

"Now do you give up." Misty said in a mock tone.

"Not a chance Haifty **Sheer**** Cold**." The traitors smug face change to horror seeing the KO Move, as it closed in to Ethirious.

"Ethirious use **Hydro Pump** quickly." Misty hesitate, Ethirious shot out a huge torrent of water from its cystal maw, but failed as it froze easily from the KO Move, and Ethirious froze in place. As Ashley saw it, she looked in her handbag, and got her gauntlet with a symbol of a large wolf.

She tapped the crystal and said. "Ethirion Trap set."

The fish-like Mana Pokemon is slowly getting encased, and disappeared leaving nothing behind. "Execution is a success."

The traitors began to run away leaving the three girls alone. B tried to chase after them, but Angel stop her.

"Yo Angel what the heck those fools are getting away, and you let them sway." B rapped angrily.

"If we do it then they'll get us back, let our parents do this, and everything will go along." Angel explained and B calmed down.

"At least we removed one more out of here." Ashley said and they went back to do their thing.

**_With Ash_**

In their house, Ash is looking everywhere, leaving a huge mess, but found what he came for. Its a old book entitled '_The ways of Aura by Red Ketchum_", he looked in side and smiled.

'Don't worry dad, our legacy will be passed to my daughter." He thought to himself.

"Oh Ash." He heard a very sweet tone, he turned around and began sweating in fear. Mallow is at the door glaring at him. "Why is the whole house is in a big mess.

"I uh finding something for our daughter." He said in fear.

"Really now after you finish doing that you better clean this up, or you will sleep on the couch." Mallow said with a hint of anger.

"Yes dear." Ash said still scared from the threat.

"Good you better finish fast we wil having lunch to our restaurant." As Mallow said it, Ash began cleaning up, and leaving the book on the table.

**And done, so do you like it. You better and gave me some ideas for next chapter. I'm running out of them, So Vic out Peace.**


	5. Memories of the Past

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter of the series, and I thank ****Draph91 for the idea, for this chapter so enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

Flashback

**_Chapter:5 Memories of the Past_**

**_Ketchum Residence_**

In the family library, Ashley is currently reading the history of her parent's group. She was wondered when she heard the story, and wanted to know everything. But there was no information of those weird Pokemon.

"**Haifty found anything yet**." She asked her partner.

"**None here either**." Haifty said and Ashley groan in frustration.

"**What are those things, and why aren't they recorded in here.**" Ashley said in annoyance.

"**Maybe people will rob it, and make an army of them.**" He said in a deadpan voice, and Ashley laughed and scratch her head sheepishly.

"**Oh yeah.**"

"**Ashley I'm hungry, can we get something to eat.**" Haifty whined.

"**Sure I'll invite Aunt Iris.**" As Ashley stood up she felt a tug from her socks, she looked down and saw a Shiny Snivy. "**Hey there little guy what are you doing here.**"

"**I am a little lost, and I need to find my mom.**" The baby Pokemon said in a cute feminine voice, signifying that its a girl.

"**Okay so what does your mom call you.**" Ashley asked while kneeling down.

"**Ivy**" The Grass Snake Pokemon said.

**( A/N It's the name I chose when I played Pokemon Black 2 with Snivy as my Starter)**

'Yep this is Serperior and Chesnaught's kid alright.' She thought to herself. "**Okay Ivy I'll bring you to mother okay.**"

The Grass Snake Pokemon nods and jump on her shoulder. They went outside and began looking for the Unovan and Kalosian Starter couple.

**_With Ash_**

Ash is in his and Mallow' room, currently debating with his own mind, he need more time to tell his daughter more about her aura that she isn't prepared for, yet he needed to do it very early for her protection.

"I could teach her the **Aura Sphere**, for self-defense, or maybe teach her to increase her senses. Uh I don't know what to do." He is literally struggling right now, he doesn't know what to do, yet he is still determined to help his daughter.

He remembered the very day of that very

battle.

**_Flashback 12 years ago_**

_Ash and the rest of the Guardians, are currently in front of Stralenia's national landmark: The Scorching Gate. It's a giant steel gate as huge as a mountain, with various scorch and claw marks around it, and a key hole right at the bottom._

_"Well guys this is our last chance to finally get rid of them." Ash said to the group, he rached to his pocket and got a black key with the keyhead beaing a crescent, he put the key on the hole and turned it. As they heard a clicking sound, the door then opened forcefully, and came out a giant snake like dragon Pokemon._

_Its violet varied colored body reached twenty feet long, two long arms with scythe like elongations right on the hands in flame like colors, 8 black spikes on his midsection, an orange feathered tail, a battle axe like head with a ruby on its forehead, and black slitted eyes below the axe heads,This is Vulcuros The Firestorm Pokemon._

_"Vulcuros listen to us, we need your assistance." Ash asked the Legendary Fire/Dragon Pokemon._

_"**Chosen One what do you need my help.**" The Legendary said in a gruff voice._

_"Stralenia's nightmare has returned." As Vulcuros heard him he became serious._

_"**And I guess you already asked my brothers.**" And right on cue, two giant Pokemons came._

_The first one is a short legged lime colored bipedal dragon Pokemon, it has a light blue under belly, two lime green arms, 4 lime green wings, orange scales along the back of its body, a long orange sail along it, and a ruby on its forehead. This is Quetzora The Hurricane Pokemon._

_The other one is a apricot colored sandstone golem, it has two long barrel like arms that extend out of its shoulders with 2 orange diamonds on one side of the arm, 2 black connections on each arm, 3 black claws on each hand, 4 holes on the chest, two red crystal eyes, 4 orange spikes on the head forming a mohawk, a ruby on its forehead, and a long tail. This is Ragoro The Sandstorm Pokemon._

_"**Hello brother.**" Ragoro said_ _to Vulcuros._

_"**Those scums finally came back, they better feel my wrath again.**" Vulcuros said in anger._

_"**Save it for the battle Vulcuros, you don't want to cause a gigantic fire-nado again do you.**" Quetzora warned his brother._

_"You wouldn't right." Acerola asked._

_"**Of course not, so let's remove those invaders from existence.**" Vulcuros said with a toothy grin_, _and began to flew_ _along with the Guardians._

_As they arrive to Stralenia's Alvirius Forest, the largest forest of Stralenia, now covered with multiple glowing diamond spires. Multiple versions of Ethirious began charging to them, firing multiple Moves, but coutered by the Disaster Trio._

_"**Chosen One get to the portal, my brothers and I will stop the horde.**" Vulcuros demanded, the Guardians nods and began to go to their destination. As they are out of view Vulcuros smirk, and faced the horde._

_"**Time to melt you to nothing.**"_

_Vulcuros then began releasing a spiraling stream of fire to his enemies, along with Ragoro starts a thick sandstorm, and Quetzora made a twister._

**_With the Guardians_**

_Ash and the group continued to run, ordering their Pokemons to hit anything on their way, and using their powers to get to their destination. They stop as they saw a larger spire with multiple holes with Ethiriouses flew outside._

_"There's the hive." Sophocles said and the group began running to the large spire._

_'Ashley I hope you're okay' Both Ash and Mallow thought to themselves._

**_In the hive_**

_Inside the hive, a large machine in an arch shape stood in the middle with an active portal in the middle, with grunts wearing soldier outfits with a mark of a S with a slash on the middle watching every where, including an 8 year old Ashley Ketchum tied to a chair in a corner of the hive._

_"LET ME GO, OR MY PARENTS WILL KICK YOUR BUTTS!" The little girl shouted, making the grunts guarding her groan in anger._

_"Kid please be quiet, our heads can't take any more of your shouting, and please they can't find us." The grunt on the left said, and right on cue an explosion appeared. The other guard look to his fellow grunt with a deadpan look._

_"Dude you just have to jinx it." He said to his friend_.

_The Guardians then began to destroy the place with their respective partners,_ _destroying Ethiriouses along the way, so Ashley saw the chance to scream more._

_"MOMMY, DADDY HELP ME!" Ashley shouted_ _while struggling on the chair._

_"Kid just shut u-" The guard name was then hit by a **Thunder** from Pikachu and Togedemaru._

_"**Pik, Toge untie me quick.**" Ashley said through aura, and both electric rodents began untying her._

**_With Ash_****_ and _****_co._**

_"Greninja **Water Shuriken**." Greninja in Ash-Greninja form threw the giant shuriken on its back and shattered multiple Ethirious__ in sight._

_"Bladar, Guardar_ _get Ashley's Pokemons, and protect her." The two stat counterparts nods and went away to do their task._

_"Lucario go high and attack with **Aura Sphere**." The Aura Pokemon nod and went high._

_"Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles shut down the portal." The four of them nods and went to attack the portal._

_"Hala, Hapu, Kahili, Plumeria, Molayne, and Olivia slow them down." They nod and began to attack with their weapons and partners._

_"Gladion, Lillie, Guzma, Mina, and Bonnie take those parasites down." They nod and began attacking the Ethiriouses._

_"Acerola, Max, and Nanu with me." They nod and followed him._

_"DADDY!" Ash turned around and saw Ashley with Bladar, Guardar, Pikachu, and Togedemaru with her._

_"Ashley stay outside we will handle this." He ordered his daughter._

_"But dad I want to help." Ash cursed himself for giving Ashley his hero complex, and he knows she has his stubbornness._

_"Fine but stay with your mother." He said and Ashley ran to her mother. Ash and his group then continue to run to one of the hallways and found the queen's room._

_"Stay sharp guys this thing ain't no joke."__ The three of them nod and followed him through the room._

_The whole were filled with multiple crystal spires projecting from many different directions. Greninja and Pikachu are on Ash's side, and with the Psychic, Dark, and Ghost Type Guardian's partners are with them and with their weapons._

_A giant crystal spear shot out heading for Ash, but stop in place with Max's telekenesis. More spears of crystal shot out, making the Guardians go for the defensive._

_"Mimikyu use **Shadow Claw** back-to-back." Acerola's Mimikyu then strikes the incoming spears with ghost like claws in immense speed.Acerola then felt a presence behind her, and uses her giant scythe to cut through the incoming spears._

_"Gallade use **Psycho Cut**." Max's Gallade arms glowed with Psychic energy, and shot out an arc of it, destroying more crystal spears._

_"Greninja find their queen." Greninja nods and jumped high to search the whole area._

_"Persian **Night Slash**." Nanu's Alolan Persian claws glowed with Dark energy, it elongates in length, and swipes in an 180 degree area._

_"Ash we need to clear all of them at once." Max said as he stopped another barrage._

_"On it." Ash then create an **Aura Sphere **on his palm and closed in to a fist containing the **Aura Sphere** in one place. He felt his hand getting hurt from the contained mass of power, so he opened his palm and aimed it high, and released a strong shockwave clearing all of the spears and spires inside the room._ _As the whole room is cleared, right above them is the queen of the Ethiriouses._

_It's a giant smooth crystallized feminine humanoid Pokemon, it has wing like crystal on its back with sharp edges, its lower body is reptilian with a long crystal sail along the spine, on its head are crystals that resembles a crown, and lastly it has 3 glowing eyes. As they continue to look at it, it created a soundwave that called the Ethiriouses with its spine._

_"Nanu shoot them down, Max and Acerola cover him." Ash ordered and the three Guardians began plowing down the Ethiriouses._

_"**Greninja Let's go!"** Greninja then went on **Double Team**, as the both of them learn how to communicate through aura to lessen suspicion_

**_With Mallow's Group_**

_Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles were now standing in front of the portal, but it still swarmed with Ethiriouses, so they start beating them to dust._

_"Tsareena **Trop Kick** and Shaymin **Seed Flare**." Mallow ordered her two Pokemons, and both of them start breaking through them._

_"Primarina __**Blizzard **and Sandy **Hydro Pump**." Both of Lana's Pokemon then used their respective moves to their attackers._

_"Sophocles is it ready yet!" Kiawe shouted__ as he cut another Ethirious to pieces, while Turtanator used **Dragon Tail** and Marowak used **Iron Head**._

_"Almost their!" Sophocles continued to search through the portal's system while Togedemaru used **Thunderbolt **and Vikavolt used **Zap Cannon.**_

_"MOMMY!" Mallow looked to her left and saw Ashley being cornered while being protected by Haifty and a young Spinosaurus looking Pokemon from the charging Ethiriouses._

_It is as tall and long as a jeep, having dark orange scales with its sail being in red violet with tiny pieces of tiny rocks on top of it, five along the eyes, one on each shoulder, and three on the hind legs. It has long sharp edges along the back of its head, and a red blade sail on its forehead. This is Spidrax the Ravager Pokemon._

_"ASHLEY!" Mallow summoned some roots to slow down the Ethiriouses, and both Spidrax and Haifty mowed them down with **Dragon Tail** and **Blizzard** respectively._

_"I found it guys, this whole place is powering the portal, but we need enough firepower to tear this place apart in one blow." Sophocles said to them._

_"Mommy I think dad can do it with his aura thingy." Ashley said to her mother._

_"So we need Ash here right now, but he's busy with the queen__, and the Disaster Trio are busy." Lana said in worry._

_"I think we can overload the portal by hitting the crystals with various energy." Sophocles explained."I think me and Kiawe can do it outside, so we can get out of the blast radius."_

_"Good me and Lana will warn the others, and don't hit it yet till all of us got out." Mallow said then the four of them began their roles._

**_With Gladion's Group_**

_Gladion and the members assigned to him were destroying every Ethiriouses they saw._

_"Silvally **Crush Claw**" __Gladion ordered his partner, and crushed an Ethirious to dust._

_"Are these the best they got?" Olivia asked while smashing an Ethirious with her hammer._

_"Snowy use **Dazzling Gleam**." Lillie ordered her Alolan Ninetales and it struck every surrounding Ethirious, and she fired 10 ice arrows to her blind targets._

_"Guys!" They looked around and saw Mallow and Lana running towards them._

_"Mallow, Lana do you found the portal's weakness." Bonnie asked as she pierced another Ethirious with her trident._

_"That's why were here we need to get out of her, so we don't get in the crossfire." They nod and went for the exit._

_'I hope you hurry Ash.' Mallow thought in worry._

**_With Ash's Group_**

_Ash and Nanu fired another barrage to the queen, but it keep protecting itself with crystals around it. Acerola and Max kept the reinforcing Ethiriouses from getting near, but getting tired of them coming._

_"Ash there is to many!" Acerola shouted as she took another swing with her scythe._

_"Ash I got a message from Mallow." Max said referring his psychic link with everyone._

_"What happened?" Ash asked._

_"We need to evacuate, Kiawe and Sophocles will destroy this place in one blow!"_

_"You guys go I will distract it." Ash ordered, and the three of his teammates looked at him like his crazy."Don't worry my Aura will protect me from the blast."_

_"You better be, if you can't I'll just teleport you out of here."_

_"I'll give the signal to you just go." Then Nanu, Acerola, and Max ran outside, and Ash, Greninja, and Pikachu by his side. Ash knew his two Pokemons are tired, so he put out another Pokeball._

_"Carcover I choose you." As the flash recedes, a gray armored cacoon like Pokemon appeared._

_It's body shape resembles a helmet in a four sided star shape, the two sides of his body points slightly at the back, its bottom half has 6 holes on them with short spikes on the side of the holes, and on the top half are two rectangular holes with its eyes glaring at its opponent. This is Carcover The Bulwark Pokemon._

_**"You finally let me battle Ketchum** The Steel/Bug Type Pokemon asked._

_**"And it's a big one."** Ash said to him._

_**"Alright lets bring it on!"** He shouted and he launched himself with a boost from the holes on his bottom half._

**_Outside_**

_Mallow and the gang are outside with some Silicon Grunts tied up, they are currently on a safe distance away blast zone, and are waiting for the rest. Until Mallow receives a message from Max._

_'Mallow we are almost outside.' Max said to her from her mind._

_'Is Ash alright.' She asked._

_'He stayed behind, but don't worry I can teleport him out."_

_'He better be, or I'll ask Arceus to revive him, and kill him myself.' She yelled in her mind._

_"Mommy will daddy be okay." Ashley asked will hugging her mother._

_"He will be sweetie just wait."_

**_With Ash_**

_"Carcover **String Shot**, Greninja **Water Shuriken**, and Pikachu** Electro Web**." All three Pokemons began shooting their respective moves, while Ash brought out Yojikai__, Bladar, and Guardar to help._

_"Yojikai ( With fire coming out of its thrusters and the scar on its head) **Fire Blast**, Bladar **Sacred Sword**, and Guardar **Iron Defense** we need your defense fight now." Then the three of them foolwed their orders._

_The queen kept defending itself with crystals as it calls for backup. Having enough of it he checked his pockets, and took out a black and red violet Mega Stone attached to a string like a necklace._

_"With mind, will, and body; Yojikai Mega Evolve." The Flare Pokemon then began his transformation._ _His__ body turned darker as the color of the night, his flames turned pitch black with purple embers flew of his body, he loses his fur on his neck and was replaced by a cuff with 4 spikes pointing on 4 specific directions, his chest is covered with stone leaving __the bottom half of a yellow circle on the chest, cracks on his body flowing with lava,_ _the claws on his tail were now resembles blade like hooks, and his sclera changed to red with white irises._

_"Yojikai use** Searing Lash**." Yojikai's tail glowed as heat absorbs it at the point it can melt metal. He struck his tail on one of the queen's leg, making it screech in pain, as the heat made the crystals more fragile._

_"Bladar **Metal Claw**, and Guardar **King's Shield.**" Both Pokemon then do their dubbed '**Iron Will Combo**'. Bladar ran off to get near the queen with Guardar was right behind him, the queen tried to smash them with **Hammer Arm**, but they dodge due to the fact both of them are smaller and faster. As the Swordsman and Shield Arm Pokemon circles around the queen, Bladar hit its weak leg, and making it shatter. The queen screeched in pain, and tried to hit Bladar, but got blocked by Guardar. Yojikai then weaken another, and it goes on and on, until it was totally immobilized._

_'Max get me out of here.' Ash ordered and slowly Ash and his Pokemons were now being teleported. The queen saw Ash trying to leave, so she shot out a crystal spear hitting his arm._

_"GAAHHHH!" Ash screamed out in while holding his bleeding arm, the queen tried to hit him again, but Ash and his Pokemons were already gone. There silence in the room until-_

_BOOOMMM_

_-the hive exploded to smithereens._

_**Outside**_

_Mallow and the rest of the Guardians were waiting, until Ash appeared before them with his bleeding Arm, Mallow and Ashley gasped in shocked, they ran to him, and checked his injury._

_"Ash that was reckless of you." Mallow said with tears on her eyes._

_"Daddy." Ashley cried out._

_"Don't worry you guys everything is over." Ash said and both mother and daughter hugged him, but unknown to them a pice of diamond slowly floats away._

_**Flashback ended **_

'Don't worry Ashley I'll protect you with everything I can.' Ash thought to himself with determination.

"Ash lunch is ready!" Mallow called out from the kitchen, Ash then went down stairs leaving his father's book up stairs.

**And done, okay guys this chapter was really hard to think of, and I was at my great grandfather's funeral last week, and there was no internet there, so this is the day.**

**Vic out Peace **


	6. Dual Battlers

**Sup guys I'm back for another chapter, this time more battles will in the futute, but with a side of funny moments. So I hope you enjoy. Vic out Peace.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move **

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

**Flashback**

**And I forgot to say this I don't own Pokemon, so here it is sorry about that.**

**_Chapter:6 Duel Battlers._**

**_Stadium 4 days later_**

Ash and his family are in the VIP Booth as they waited for the next announcement. In the past 4 days many had happened, Georgia and Alain hang out alot, Iris spoiling Ashley, and Ashley learning few minor techniques. Ash still remembered that day.

**_Flashback Ketchum Residence 3 days ago_**

_It was morning and the whole family went having breakfast, when I mean the whole family I mean it. Alain and Iris share their time in their region, and Sabrina looking at Iris with the intent of killing._

_"Come on cous please calm down." Ash pleaded._

_"Fine but I will keep my eyes on her." Sabrina said and went back to eat. Everything was getting awkward so Ash finally said it._

_"Ashley we will begin our Aura training."It felt like time stopped in place, everyone stopped from what they were doing, Alain and Iris's eyes widen in shock, Sabrina almost choked in her food, Mallow was twitching in shock, and Ashley was just on her seat not until-_

_"WOOHOO MORE AURA SKILLS!" Ashley shouted out, Ash sighed in relief, but he felt a murderous aura. He looked to Mallow and began sweating in fear, she was smiling innocently very innocently, and he was in fear from the outcome._

_"Ash-" Mallow spoke out in a very sweet tone, and Ash began to sweat more."-you better not torture her."_

_That was a warning, that he can't ignore, so he lessen the intensity of his daughter's Aura training._

**_Flashback ended_**

Everyone was in their sits, as the announcer began his speech.

"Okay fellow trainers, today will be the second section of the tournament in 4 PM will announce the partners of every round, and their partners will be their opponent on the final section." Everyone was hyped and wanted the tournament to start.

"Okay the first battle will be." The screen goes on and on, and everyone got their partners and matches. With Ash, Alain, Ashley, Mallow, and Gladion having smirks on their faces.

**_With Ashley 2 hours later_**

Ashley, B, and Angel were near a cafe eating some cake, and drank some tea."Sweet your my partner in the battle B." Ashley said in excitement.

"Right o right, little A, I hope we take them down as we reach the third section, cause this ain't no complexion." B rapped out.**( I suck at this so badly.)**

"I was hoping I could partner with either of you, but no Triple battle in every region except Unova." Angel said in a sad tone.

"I know that sucks Angel, but Ashley's dad didn't think of it, cause of the changes he came from those backstabbers, and got distracted from all of the troublers." B rapped out and gain sweatdrops from her bestfriends.

"At least we will enjoy the battle right." Ashley said gaining nods of agreement from her bestfriends, and went back to eating.

**_With Iris_**

Iris is just walking along the city, checking every shops and stalls around the area, she enjoyed her night with her brothers, she was still scared having Sabrina around as she always glares at her, but meeting her little niece for the third time was alright.

'What to do now?' She thought to herself, she was walking along the sidewalk, until she saw a gang of Alolan Rattatas and Raticates chasing a small bipedal lizard looking Pokemon holding a Oran berry from its mouth, while jumping from the walls of the alleyway.

It has rainbow colored scales all around its body, fluffy white fur covered its entire body and the backside of its head, 4 spots of golden fur on the front of its body fur, a long gold streak of fur on the head, and black eyes. Iris pull out her Pokedex and scanned it.

"Draump The Leaper Pokemon,

Dragon Type

As poachers are after their beautiful scales,Draumps are great jumpers and runners that could outpace an attack in seconds." Her Pokedex said

"Hey leave it alone." Iris yelled out wanting to save the little Pokemon, and a chance to catch it.

**_Meanwhile with the traitors_**

The traitors were in the forest, since Misty lost one Pokemon for the tournament they were so angry to Ashley and her friends that they forgot one person.

"I hope that loser's girl will be taken out by us." Misty yelled in anger.

"We know Misty you just said it like 10 times already." Clemont said in annoyance.

"Oh look at that." May said gaining everyones attention, in front of them were a group of Slugmas, but they look different.

Instead of lava they're body made up of blue slime, and having a rock like helmet forming on its head and along the back. Misty pulled out her Pokedex and scanned it.

"Slugma The Lava Pokemon Stralenian Form, Water and Rock Type

Slugmas migrated to Stralenia because of volcanoes becoming extinct, and loosing their lava supply. When moving they leave a hot slimy substance acting as waypoints." Her Pokedex said.

"Oh yeah I will catch one, Misty choose Gyarados." The Atrocious Pokemon then appeared, the Slugmas got alerted and melted away, Misty got angry for not getting a chance, not until a giant blue snail like Pokemon as the size of a car.

It's body is covered with blue slime, and having a rock dome helmet protecting its head, and a shell made of rocks with slime flowing out of the cracks. Misty checked her Pokedex again.

"Magcargo The Lava Pokemon Stralenian Form, Water and Rock Type

Their skin produces a poisonous substance that could get someone in a coma for a year, and storing them in their shell." Her Pokedex said.

"Gyarados use **Earthquake**." As Gyarados was about to hit the ground with his tail, but he got shot by a boulder size Sludge Bomb, and got hit by a Thunderbolt by the reinforcing Electric Pokemons of the forest.

The traitors were about to get their Pokeballs, but suddenly all of the resident wild Pokemons in the area are prepared to battle. The traitors was so scared they tried to run but gone hit by the wild Pokemons attacks. Unknown to them a certain fairy like Pokemon just watch the scene.

**_In the stadium 5 PM_**

Every trainer were hyped for their battle as they wait, for their names could be called.

"You ready Alain." Ash asked.

"You know I am little brother, but we are in the third match so don't get excited, and first match is still in progress." Alain answered.

"Sorry I'm just excited." Ash said sheepishly.

"For what age you are Ash you are still a little kid." Both Ketchum brothers look back and saw their adopted sister.

"Your still calling me that." Ash said with a hint of anger.

"Oh come on Ash just admit it, but your still my big brother." Iris said, with a Draump in her hair.

"Say Iris where did you get that Draump."

Alain asked.

"Oh I see him getting chased by a pack of Rattatas and Raticates because of a single Oran berry, so I chased them and this little guy broke its ankle, and got beat up by those Pokemons, so I saved him, brought him to a Pokemon Center, and wanted to come with me." Iris said to them, as Draump lept for Iris's arms, and cuddles her.

"Congratulations on your first catch in the region sis." Ash said to Iris.

"Thanks Ash, and good luck on your battle."

She said then walk to the VIP Booth. Then they heard cheering.

"Let's prepare for our battle Ash, and teach that whore, and that smart faced inventor." Alain said with pride, and they both fist bump.

**_With Ashley 5 minutes earlier_**

Ashley is currently going to the stadium with her partner floating behind.

"We better hurry our battle is starting, and I don't want B rapping me to death." She shivered at the thought of it.

"You and me both, I hate her raps." Haifty said in annoyance. Both of them are still running**( A/N In Haifty's case floating on his glider.)**, and saw a familiar face.

"Uncle Paul!" Ashley called out to the Sinnohian Elite Four member also known as her godfather.

"Hey Ashley you better hurry for your match." He said and chuckled.

"Thanks Uncle Paul, and good luck with Aunt Ursula." She ran off leaving a shock Paul.

'I almost forgot its our anniversary tomorrow.' He thought to himself and ran off.

**_In the stadium: present time_**.

B was currently pacing through the entrance waiting for her bestfriend to come in time, and right on cue she saw Ashley from the distance.

"Yo Ashley, were you taking a nap, or were you loosing your tap." She rapped out angrily, gaining grunts of annoyance from the her bestfriend and her partner.

"Sorry B, but our match is starting." Then the both of them ran off inside.

**_In the VIP Booth_**

Ash, his family, and the Guardians were waiting for Ashley and B, and blaming Ash for passing his sense of direction to Ashley.

"Hey don't blame me, blame the course of nature." Ash cried out, they suddenly felt Ashley's aura, so they stop blaming for now.

**_In the battlefield_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our competitors, for the second match." The crowd cheered as they finally see the battle.

"Our first two contenders on the left, are Stralenia's greatest Coordinators, please welcome Ashley Ketchum and Beatrice Itcher." All of the resident of Stralenia were cheering for their greatest competitors.

"On the right is the greatest Water Type Trainer of Kanto and the greatest Coordinator of Sinnoh, give it up to Misty Waterflower and Dawn Berlitz." The residence of Kanto and Sinnoh were also cheering for their greatest competitors.

"It's finally time litte A, were taking down a fellow Coordinator, but we both know who's the greatest Coordinator, right little A." B rapped out.

"And it's us!" Ashley declared to the whole stadium. The Stralenians know who's the greatest, they have the most advanced tech, for Contest in the whole world, but the other regions not so much.

"Oh yeah, we'll show you ready Misty!" Dawn shouted out.

"Battlers are you ready." The referee asked, and the four of them nods."Then battle begin."

"Smogeon I choose you."Ashley shouted and threw her Pokeball, in a flash of light the Contaminated Pokemon appeared.

**"Ready Mistress."** Smogeon said through aura.

"Right o right, Salazzle bring in the toxic." B threw her Pokeball, and the matriarch Toxic Lizard Pokemon appeared.

"Misty choose Corsola." She threw her Pokeball, and the Coral Pokemon appeared.

"Mamoswine spotlight." Dawn threw her Pokeball, and the giant Twin Tusk Pokemon appeared, before anyone starts Smogeon's Ability activited, and the whole area is now covered with poison gas and poisoned Corsola and Mamoswine.

"Alright Smogeon **Sludge Wave** to Corsola." Smogeon then launch himself while being surrounded by current toxic waste.

"Salazzle **Flamethrower** up and over." Salazzle then spew a current of fire from its mouth.

**_In the VIP Booth_**

"Uh why did we even made those three dimwits her babysitter." Guzma groan as he see her daughter rapping horribly.

"I guess they're still childish hon." Plumeria said while comforting her husband.

**_In the battlefield_**

"Corsola counter that **Flamethrower** with **Scald**." The Coral Pokemon then spew out a current of scalding water, blocking the Flamethrower in its path, but got hit by **Sludge Wave**.

"Mamoswine **Ice Shard** to Smogeon." Mamoswine summoned shards of ice around him and went flying to the Contaminated Pokemon.

"Smogeon **Countershield**." Smogeon then began spinning on its back, and used Sludge as it protects itself from the incoming Ice attack, and hitting Mamoswine in the face.

"Salazzle **Fire Fang** on Mamoswine." Salazzle's flaming mouth then bit on Mamoswine and making it fall back a little.

"Corsola **Rock Slide**." Corsola then summoned some rocks and threw it to the two Poison type Pokemons.

"Mamoswine **Blizzard**." The Twin Tusk Pokemon then summoned a snow storm, to the two Pokemons.

"Smogeon/Salazzle **Twin Countershield**." Both of their trainers ordered, Salazzle and Smogeon then spin on their backs, with Salazzle using **Overheat** while Smogeon uses **Venoshock**, both moves combined to a vortex of heat and venom, dealing massive damage to them, deflecting the incoming moves, and creating a smokescreen from the massive attack. As the smoke cleared both opposing Pokemons were taken out.

"Corsola and Mamoswine are unable to battle, please choose your next Pokemon."

The referee ordered.

"Misty choose Starmie/Pachirisu spotlight." Then the Mysterious and Elesquirrel Pokemon appeared, but both Pokemon got poisoned.

"Okay battle continue." The referee announced

"Starmie **Psybeam** to Salazzle, then Protect." Starmie then shot a beam of Psychic energy to the matriarch Toxic Lizard Pokemon, and surrounds itself in a shield made of energy.

"Pachurisu **Discharge**." Pachirisu then shot out electricity around the area hitting everyone, except Starmie as it protects itself. Both Poison Type Pokemon were taken by surprise, but they only have minimum damage.

"Smogeon return for now." Ashley then return Smogeon to his Pokeball, as he can't keep up with Pachirisu's speed, and can't react in time.

"What loser scared." Misty insulted Ashley, but Ashley still has a plan.

"Spiviath rock and load." As Ashley threw her Pokeball, it opened and a beam hit the ground revealing an adult, orange scaled Spinosaurus Pokemon.

Its body was very long with short rock spikes on the back of its neck, longer rock spikes on the limbs with three on the upper legs and one on the shoulders,and a medium length rock spike on the back of its palm. It also have a large red buzzsaw like on its back with a smaller one on its head, downward frills on the upper jaw, and a gray bottom jaw. It gave a mighty roar, with Misty pulled out her Pokedex in fear, and scanned it.

"Spiviath The Ravager Pokemon, Rock and Dragon Type

A theory resolved that both Tyrantrum and Spiviath were equal in strength, but it was false as a Spiviath were more smarter than its rival king." Her Pokedex said, Misty and Dawn were frozen in place as they stare to the true king of the Jurrasic Period.

"Starmie use **Gyro Ball**/Pachirisu use **Hyper Fang**." Both opposing Pokemon charged with their respective move, but stop in fear as Spiviath roared in dominance.

"Spiviath **Ancient Power**." Spiviath summoned five fossilized rocks and threw them to Starmie.

"Salazzle use **Venoshock**." Salazzle then spat some venom to Pachirisu, and trying to impress Spiviath as she admired his dominance.

"Starmie use **Gyro Ball** then **Surf**." Starmie used its body to protct itself to the incoming attacks and deflected the Venoshock, but got trampled from Ancient Power. Misty then return Starmie and switched out with Gyarados, but got poisoned.

"Gyarados use **Earthquake**." Gyarados then slammed its tail and ground shook violently, Salazzle was about to get hit, but got thrown above by Spiviath saving her from the super effective move, and making her admire him more, but he felt some damge to his legs.

"Pachirisu use **Spark**." Pachirisu then charged to Salazzle with his fur running with electricity, but got blocked by Spiviath's foot.

"Salazzle jump on Spiviath and use **Venoshock** to Pachirisu." Salazzle then jump on Spiviath's back, and hit Pachirisu with a powerful venom knocking him out. Dawn then switch with Togekiss.

"Togekiss use **Aura Sphere** on Spiviath." Togekiss then hit Spiviath with a ball of aura, and pushed him by inches.

"Gyarados **Hyper Beam**." Gyarados then fired an orange beam to Salazzle, but Spiviath protected her again.

"Spiviath **Dragon Tail** to Gyarados."

Spiviath's tail is now encased with scales made of green energy, and charged to the Atrocious Pokemon.

"Counter it with **Aqua Tail**." Gyarados's tail glowed blue, and both Pokemon clashed with their tails, it created a shockwave through out the whole arena, but Spiviath is slowly losing due to the fact that he took every attack, for the Toxic Lizard Pokemon.

"Salazzle assist with **Poison Tail**." Salazzle's tail glowed purple, and joined the clash. Spiviath then smiled and forced his power to his tail. Gyarados struggled as their combined power send him back to the wall, barely managing to survive the attack.

"Togekiss use **Dazzling Gleam**." Togekiss then glowed brighty, damaging Salazzle and Spiviath, but Spiviath fainted in this last stand.

"Spiviath return." Spiviath return to his Pokeball, and Ashley pulled out another in her pocket."Gigavol I choose you."

As the fash recedes revealing two small metal Pokemon. Both are rectangular with curve corners, a triangle with vertical bars on the bottom half of their body, two red diagonal lines forming a valley like position resembling an angry face, and blue electricity coursing on their body. Misty pulled out her Pokedex and scanned it.

"Gigavol The Watt Pokemon, Electric Type

They have large power reserves that could hold more volts of electricity than other Electric Types in the world, and could power a city." Her Pokedex said, while looking unimpressed of its size.

"You think that little thing can beat us." Gigavol was angry from that mark, and emitted a pulse of energy. There was complete silence in the area, not until the whole crowd heard electricity coursing somewhere, and saw multiple Gigavols connect to each other and resembles a floating robot.

It has a large barrel body with small gaps as the Gigavols perfectly connect to each other, two large hands with claws from nowhere as they needed it to look fearsome, its bottom half is an upside-down rectangular pyramid with a long pointed rod on the tip, with its head resembles a viking helmet with two red diagonal lines facing opposite to each other, and blue electricity surrounds its body. This is Gigavol's Capacitor Mode, now Misty and Dawn are now visibly shaking as they the small Pokemon to a giant one.

"Gigavol **Thunder Punch** to Gyarados." Gigavol's right hand is now cousing with more blue electricy, and charged with immense speed. Gyarados tried to dodge, but cannot move in fear.

"Gyarados get out of there." But it was to late, Gyarados was hit in the face by the gigantic hand, launching him to the wall knocked out, and leaving a scared Togekiss alone with the matriarch of the Toxic Lizard Pokemon and the largest Electric type with her.

Togekiss was really shaking in fear as it stands alone with the Electric behemoth.

"Togekiss hit it with **Aura Sphere**." But Togekiss didn't listen as she stands there in fear, she really doesn't want to get killed, and really want to escape from this battle. So she only did the one thing she can do, she flew to Dawn and grabbed her pokeball, and flew away.

.

..

...

...

There was complete silence at the scene they saw, the traitor's jaw just fell to the ground at the scene, and the Guardians just fell to the ground laughing as they held their stomachs in pain.

"Misty and Dawn are out of Pokemons, so Ashley and B wins." The crowd just stood just silent, till someone clapped and everyone join in.

**_Meanwhile_**

A young woman wandered around the city.

**(A/N Again I'm lazy so search this "Peacesmile" by SkyDrew and I like the design great work there).**

"I hope I could find my cousin soon." The girl said to herself, so put out her phone and started calling.

"Hello cous are you there." The girl asked.

"Sarha is that you." The caller said.

"Hey Alain where are you." Sarha asked.

"I'm in the VIP Booth in the stadium, hey Ash its our cousin Sarha." Alain said as Sarha waits for her other cousin.

"Hello Sarha are you there." Ash called out in Alain's phone.

"Hey Ash how are you." She asked.

"I'm good, but the better question where were you the tournament just started a few days ago!" Ash yelled through the phone.

"Sorry I just lost my ticket back home." She said sheepishly.

"Your forgiven now. HURRY UP MINE AND ALAIN'S BATTLE IS STARTING!!!!" Ash stated loudly.

"WHAT!!!!" Sarha screamed and ran to the stadium with her Skitty in her hoodie.

**_Back in the stadium_**

The crowd were hype as they finally can see the Champion battle with his brother, the wait patiently, and traitor's just pity Serena and Clemont, for their demise.

"Ready Ash." Alain asked.

"I was born ready Alain." Ash answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you've waited for this battle to come, so please welcome our challengers." The announcer said gaining some applause from the audience.

"On my right is Stralenia's greatest trainers of all time, the great warrior and his brethren, please welcome Ash and Alain Ketchum." The people of Stralenia cheered as their champions entered the stadium.

"On my right is the reigning Kalos Queen, and Kalos greatest inventor, please welcome Serena Yvonne and Clemont Volt." The people of Kalos cheered as they saw their region's trainers came out.

"Battlers are you ready." The four of them nod."Then battle begin."

"Bladar I choose you/Guardar your up." Both Ketchums let out the red and blue duo.

"Pangoro I need you/Heliolisk lets go."The Daunting and Generator Pokemon appeared.

**"What Ash is that you."** Pangoro said through aura.

**"Yeah it's me what's wrong."** Ash asked.

**"Me and Sylveon need to escape, along with the rest of us, she's literally torturing us, she's not the Serena we know please help us."** Pangoro begged.

Ash checked Pangoro's emotion, and could tell it was true. **"Okay I'll help just play along for now."**

Pangoro nods as he went through a battle stance, Ash looked to Alain, and sent him a message through aura. Alain got the message and looked back to the battlefield.

"Bladar/Guardar use **Metal Claw**." The Attack and Defense duo then charged with Bladar's arm glowed in a siver hue, and Guardar's claws lengthen and glowed with the same hue.

"Pangoro **Arm Thrust**/Heliolisk **Dragon Tail**." Both Pokemon charged with their respective Moves, the four of them clashed with as they push each other, Pangoro Attack stat, and Heliolisk struggled to push Guardar back as he can't get pass his high Defense stat. Pangoro and Heliolisk got sent back as they lose the clash.

"Pangoro get up and use **Dark Pulse** to Bladar." Pangoro then fired a beam of Dark energy.

"Heliolisk use **Bulldoze**." Heliolisk then stomp his feet on the ground giving a medium shake.

"Bladar dodge and use **Sacred Sword**/Guardar dodge and use **King's Shield**." Bladar and Guardar then jumped to the sky avoiding the **Bulldoze**, and Guardar blocked the **Dark Pulse **with a pentagonal barrier as he raise his arm.

"Bladar **Psycho Cut** to Heliolisk." Bladar then launch a blade of Psychic energy to the Generator Pokemon.

"Heliolisk use **Flash**." Heliolisk opened his frills and a bright light covered the area.

Bladar and Guardar were blinded and Bladar continued to charge blindly, not until he was hit in the face by an **Arm Thrust **from Pangoro, and was sent back to Guardar.

"Guardar use **Heal Pulse** to Bladar." Guardar fired a green beam to Bladar healing him from the damages.

"Alain I think we need to kick it up a notch." Both of them pulled out their Mega Stones and touched it, on Bladar and Guardar's back were Mega Stones of their respective color. "Bladar/Guardar Mega Evolve."

Their stones connected by a strand of light, and they start to change but a strong light blinded everyone. As the light recedes both Bladar and Guardar look different. Bladar's head look more roman like, on his chest a red violet mark appeared it looks like a belt with a hoof mark on the middle, and his right arm looks like hooked blade with spikes along the edge of the blade. While Guardar's head resembles Spartan helmet with fin like appendages on the side of the head, his arm is in a rectangular hexagon shape with two sharp points on the tip of the back, three blue hooked claws on tip of the front, and his chest gained a blue mark a sword guard.

"Bladar **Royal Slash** to Heliolisk." Bladar reeled back his arm, his arm started to glow in a golden hue, and then lengthen a foot long.

"Heliolisk **Bulldoze**." As Heliolisk about to stomp the ground, but got interrupted as Bladar did a downward slash with his glowing arm. Sending Heliolisk to the ground, as Heliolisk struggled to get out of the hole.

"Pangoro **Arm Thrust** to Bladar." Pangoro charged to Bladar with his glowing arm.

"Guardar stop it with **King's Guard**." As Pangoro was about to hit Bladar, but got blocked as Guardar planted his claws to the ground stabilizing him from the hit, along with his arm cushioned the hit. Guardar felt his Defense stat raise as he push back Pangoro.

**_In the VIP Booth _**

"Hey Mallow what were those moves they used?" Iris asked.

"Those were Bladar and Guardar's Signature Moves." Mallow answered.

"Bladar's **Royal Slash **is a very strong Steel Type move, if the opponent's defense is higher than Bladar it will ignore it and will do more damage, and if someone is faster than him he will always go first."

"That's cool, how about Guardar." Iris asked.

"Guardar's **King's ****Guard **is also a strong Steel Type move as well, it serves as a retributional move as he takes the hit, but it doesn't do much due to his strong Defense, so it absorbs the damage and released it with a powerful push. It also increses his Defense as he continues to block the attacks."

"A perfect offense and defense, both of them are really perfect for double battles." Iris said in awe. Suddenly a jet black haired girl came in.

"Did I miss it." The girl asked. Everyone was confused as the girl barged in.

"Uh who are you?" Hapu asked.

"Oh sorry I'm Sarha, I'm Alain and Ash's cousin." Sarha said to everyone, everyone was surprised that Ash and Alain didn't mention their other relatives before.

"Ash didn't mention you." Mallow said to her.

"Please Ash probably forgot to mention it, since Aunt Delia's death, not to mention that he's a total airhead." They thought about it, Ash was literally an airhead, and very dense not until his relationship with Mallow, so they shrug it off."

"Sorry about that, we're just suprised as you literally barge in here." Mallow said.

"Yeah sorry, so what's you're name?" Sarha asked.

"I'm Mallow Ash's wife." Sarha was shocked as she heard that his cousin was married to this women.

"What since when!"

"13 years ago."

"Wow that long, also do I have a little niece or nephew."

"Well you have a niece her name is Ashley."

"So where is she, I want to meet her."

"Sorry she's with her two bestfriends, and I know she inherited her father's sense of direction." Both girls laugh at that.

**_In the battlefield_**

As both Ketchums wait for them to back up, Ash felt the urge to feel depressed, but didn't know why.

"Hey Alain I think I felt someone talk about my sense of direction." Ash said to his brother.

"Ash focus for now, and I promised Georgia a date after this." Alain ordered with Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Heliolisk **Parabolic Charge** to Guardar." Heliolisk opened his frills with electricity flowing on it.

"Guardar use **King's Shield**." Guardar quickly blocked the attack with **King's Shield**, and proceeds to get closer to Bladar.

"Pangoro **Stone Edge**." Pangoro slammed his fist on the ground, and glowing rocks began rising below the ground aiming for the Mega Evolved duo.

"Bladar spin and use **Metal Claw**." Bladar then began to spin around with his arm glowing, as the Rock Type Move reached to Bladar, it instantly getting moved down like grass, and rocks getting knocked back hitting their opponents.

"Guardar use **Metal Claw** to Heliolisk." Guardar then charged in with his claws glowing, as he came close a beam of Dark energy aimed at him, he instinctively used **King's Guard **to deflect the attack making Pangoro faint from the sudden attack, and knocked out Heliolisk with his **Metal Claw**.

"Pangoro and Heliolisk are unable to battle, please choose your next Pokemon." Serena switched Pangoro with Sylveon, and Clemont switched Heliolisk with Luxray.

"Battle continue" The referee said.

"Sylveon use **Fairy Wind**/Luxray use **Swift**." As their moves made contact, they barely have scratches on them, and making both Bladar and Guardar have deadpanned faces. Serena gave Sylveon multiple insults of how poor her performance, making Ash and the Guardians scowl at her.

"Bladar **Royal Slash**." Bladar then charged to Sylveon, wanting to stop her suffer, so he need to end it quickly and save her.

"Luxray **Electric Terrain **then use **Wild Charge** to Bladar." The area suddenly created electricity from thin air, and Luxray charged in with his body covered in electricity.

"Guardar use **King's Shield** and protect Bladar." Guardar then ran for his counterpart, protecting him from the **Wild Charge**, but also damages him and reduced his Attack stat. Bladar gain contact to Sylveon's body, launching her to a wall, and knocked out in one hit.

Serena recalled Sylveon and took out another Pokeball. "Ethirious I need you."

As it was released it looked more like a little fairy, with large crystal wings, and a tiny crystal body. The Guardians were now not enjoying this at all, they need a way to stop this, sooner or later.

"Ethirious **Moon Blast** to Bladar." The fairy like Mana Pokemon threw a pinkish energy orb to Bladar, but he was much faster than before, so he dodges it and proceeds to charge in with** Sacred Sword**.

"Luxray **Thunder Fang** to Bladar." Luxray then charge in with electricity flowing in his teeth.

"Guardar use **King's Guard**." Guardar then ran for Bladar again, protecting him from **Thunder Fang**, also countered it making Luxray skid back, and also raised his Defense. Bladar also hit Ethirious with **Sacred Sword**, and sending it to a wall.

"Bladar continue with **Psycho Cut**." Bladar then fired another energy to the Mana Pokemon.

"Ethirious use **Protect**." Ethirious then summoned an energy barrier, blocking the **Psycho Cut**.

"Guardar **Metal Claw**." Guardar charged in with his claws ready to slash Luxray with it.

"Luxray **Wild Charge**." Luxray then charged in, and clashed in as their attacks push each other.

"Bladar **Sacred Sword **and take it out." Bladar then charge in blinding speed, appearing in front of Ethirious and hitting it on the side of its chest.

"Guardar finish this with **Metal ****Claw**." Guardar charged in with his claws.

"Luxray **Thunder Fang**." Both Pokemon clash with their respective Moves and tried to push each other, but Luxray was tired and was sent back to the wall knocked out.

Suddenly Guardar's claws grew longer and sharper while his shield shrunk down.

**_In the VIP Booth_**

"What was that?" Iris asked.

"That was Guardar's Ability Position Change." Mallow said to her. " It allows Guardar to sacrifice his Defense for more Attack."

"Wow so Bladar got that to." Sarha said.

"Yep but in reverse."

**_Back in the battlefield _**

"Ethirious I choose you." Clemont released another Mana Pokemon, its body resembles a large porcupine with quills as sharp as needles.

"Bladar **Royal Slash**." Bladar charged in preparing to attack the fairy looking Pokemon.

"Ethirious **Stone Edge**." Serena's Ethirious summoned some rocks from the ground charging to Bladar.

"Guardar **King's Guard** protect Bladar." Guardar managed to block the **Stone Edge** and damages Ethirious with its own move, but Guardar took so much damage.

"Ethirious **Thunderbolt**." Clemont's Ethirious fired a bolt of electricy hoping to finish Guardar.

"Bladar counter with **Psycho Cut**." Bladar managed to counter the Electric Type Move from hitting Guardar.

"Ethirious use **Zen Headbutt**." Ethirious charged in with its head covered with Psychic energy.

"Guardar **King's Shield**." Guardar managed to protect Bladar from the **Zen Headbutt**, and lowered Ethirious Attack stat.

"Alain let's finish this right now." Ash raised his gauntlet revealing a symbol of a cross with a Z-crystal below it. The crystal is a maroon colored crystal with Bladar's blade arm as a symbol.

"You're right Ash let's finish this." Alain raised his other arm revealing a Z-ring and a Z-crystal on it. The crystal is ocean bue colored crystal with Guardar's shield arm on it.

Both of them did the Steelium-Z pose and ray of light connected with both Bladar and Guardar. "Bladar/Guardar **Majesties Assault**."

Both Bladar and Guardar's arms grew in size with capes made of light attached on their shoulders. Both of them raised their arms and glowed gold as a giant armor came out of the ground. Both of them were on its shoulders as they prepare to attack. On the right hand of the armor appeared a golden claymore while its left hand has a golden shield. The armor ran in immense speed, slamming its sword on the two Mana Pokemon, and slamming its shield on them as they struggled to move. Bladar and Guardar then fist bump each other and jumped very high with their arms aimed for the struggling Pokemons. As they made contact they create an explosion with gold dust circles around it. As the explosion recedes both Mana Pokemon were on the ground with cracks on their body.

"Ethirion Trap set." Ash called out and both Ethiriouses were both in a transparent sphere and were teleported away. "Execution is a success."

Suddenly Serena put out a gun aiming for Ash's head, everyone was terrified as they saw the gun, but Serena and Clemont got electrocuted from behind, both of then fell down revealing Nanu with two tasers on his hands.

"Now this two will get death sentence for this." Nanu said while dragging Clemont by his jump suit, while his Persian dragged Serena from her shoes. The Kalosians were now disapointed from the two, for the attempted murder of the Stralenian Champion.

**_In the Champions Booth_**

All of the regional Champions were angry from the display, especially Diantha as Serena almost ruins Kalos's reputation.

"Those two will ruin this world." Lance said to them.

"Not only them, but all of the traitors that hated Ash will." Steven said to them.

"At least everything will be fine soon enough." Kukui said.

"So Diantha how's your kid doing." Alder asked.

"Andrew is fine, so finally choosing a successor Alder." Diantha asked.

"I have one in mind." He said and went in a thinking pose.

**_7 hours later_**

Ash and his family were in Prisma City's Contest halls, as they waited for Ashley to congratulate her.

"Oh I can't wait for my little niece." Sarha exclaimed excitedly, she will meet her niece for the first time.

"Slow down Sarha we can't risk of you crushing her spine." Sabrina warned her 2nd cousin.

"I know but I want to meet her so badly."

"Geez calm down you're of a little kid than Ash." Iris said to her.

"I am not a little kid, Iris I am a grown with a wife and a kid." Ash said angrily.

"Yeah yeah but you still have a mind of a kid." Ash just face faulted while Mallow reassured her husband.

"Is this really our family dynamics were quite a special bunch." Alain said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh yeah how's your date with Georgia?" Iris asked and Alain blush a little.

"Well it went well, I know her likes, dislikes, dream, and anything you could think of." Alain said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I wish the best of luck for you Alain." Ash said to his brother, with his relatives nod in agreement.

"Mom, Dad I won!" Everyone looked to the entrance and saw Ashley in a rock concert outfit.

"Um Ashley why do you wear that." Mallow exclaimed.

"Oh me, B, and Angel thought of doing a rock theme appeal so I wore this." Ashley said to her mother.

"Well let's go home everyone." Then all of them went back to their respective houses, and slept for today.

**And done so did you enjoy the chapter, and if you did thank you for support, and for a future stories I think I will do a Naruto x Fu if I finish this one, and I will add RWBY to the category of stories I will do. Also prepare for the next set battles in the next chapter. Vic** **out Peace **


	7. Dual Battlers 2

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter of the story, please check the other chapters, if you miss some.**

**And some of you might ask. "Why didn't I gave Dawn an Ethirious." well I have a plan for her so wait and see.** **So I hope you enjoy****. Vic out Peace.** **P.S my phone sometimes glitch okay.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking**"

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:7 Dual Battlers 2_**

**_In the Hall of Origins_**

Arceus and every Legendaries and Mythicals were present for an important meeting. Some were confused of the situation, some were impatient, and some were talking to each other.

**"Okay everyone listen up****."** Arceus called out and everyone, were now listening. **"I received news from Vulcuros and his brothers that the parasites are coming back."**

**"Those things came back that's not a good sign."** Groudon said to everyone.

**"Indeed it is brother we still remember that event."** Kyurem said.

**"Uh what is this threat that we are talking about****."** Victini asked with some of the Legendaries and Mythicals wanting the same question

**"You see Victini, before some of you were born, I witnessed them first when me and Necrozma had a _friendly talk_** **millenniums ago**.**"** Arceus exclaimed with a little emphasis to the _friendly talk_, and every Legendaries and Mythicals had thought of one thing.

'They're past date.' As they remember that Arceus and Necrozma had a good relationship before the _Incident_.

**"They appeared out of space, and tried to invade our planet****. Me and Necrozma took some of them out, but more came. They wanted to steal the life of our world to grow their power and invade the other worlds. They were the Ethiriouses**.**" **The ones wanted the question were now scared of the news.

**"So what shall we do mother." **Shaymin asked.

**"You and the rest will warn the resident Pokemons of your region while Celebi and Hoopa will warn the Ultra Beast Council**.**"** All of them nod and went to their specific role.

**_With Ash_**

Ash is currently taking care of the newly hatched Pokemons, it was a hard job, but a very important one. He is currently taking care of Ivy as he gave her an apple.

**"Okay that's enough for today Ivy, go back to your parents****."** Ash said through aura and the little Shiny Grass Snake Pokemon went to find her parents.

'Huh another day of babysitting.' Ash thought to himself, he was extremely bored, and can't think of anything to do. 'Maybe I could hang out with the other Champions, yeah thats a great idea.'

He stood up and went to find his Pokeballs. He went upstairs to his room to begin his search, as he opened the door he saw Mallow sleeping peacefully on their bed, he checked the drawers and found them. He went outside the room, and saw Sabrina and Sarha outside their rooms looking a litte bit sleepy.

"Morning Sabrina and Sarha." Ash said to his two cousins.

"Morning Ash" Both of them said in sync.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked.

"Well the producers is planning a movie today, and wanted my opinion on the scene." Sabrina answered.

"I'm going to visit the other cities here, and probably catch some new Pokemons. How about you?" Sarha asked.

"Well I was planning on meeting with the other Champions, having a little talk, and what not." Ash answered.

"Oh okay Ash, and what's for breakfast." Sarha asked.

"Oh some toast, bacon, and some orange juice." Ash exclaimed with Sarha drooling slightly, and he thought his never ending eating came from his father's side of the family.

"So see you at the stadium you two." Ash said then he went outside.

**_In the streets 2 hours later_**

Ash is currently walking through Prisma City to the specific meeting point with the other Champions. He walk along the ssidewalk, enjoying the scenery while his at it, it was very peaceful today, and he wanted this to last. He continued to walk till he reached his destination. It was Prisma City's famous coffee shop the _Morning Topaz_. Outside the shop were the Champions, and surprisingly Iris sitting between Alder and Diantha.

"Ah Ash you're finally here." Steven said to him.

"Hello to you to Steven, also why is Iris here?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash I invited her, because I have something to tell her." Alder answered.

"So let's begin." He said and took a seat.

"So how's your life been Ash." Diantha asked.

"Its fine and all, Ashley is part of the Three Queens of Stralenia, Mallow and I have a restaurant here, while his dad's is more famous than ever." Ash answered.

"What a great life you have Ash, but since _their_ here we know its trouble." Lance said with little emphasis on the _their _as he refer to the traitors.

"Indeed like Brock hook up a lot of girls and didn't get caught by the police." Cynthia said to them.

"May, Dawn, and Serena cheated if their doing Contest or Showcase." Diantha added up.

"Misty, Cilan, and Clemont will brutally use their strongest Pokemon to the newest trainers." Steven said adding his two cents.

"Those are really big problems, I suggest for more patrols and surveillance cameras along the streets and Pokemon Center." Ash insisted. "Now why did you invite my sister here Alder?"

"Well I wanted to pass my title to your sister." This shock both Iris and Ash.

"Why do you want to pass your title to me?" Iris asked with Ash wanting the same question.

"Well I'm getting old now, I now had a grandson and I want to teach him myself, but I can't do it while being Champion." Alder answered and both Iris and Ash nod in understanding, if they had grandchildren they want to spend their time as it could.

"I'll think about it Alder, just I need some time." Iris said and left. Ash just sighed to see his sister being back to a corner, he just hope she will make the right choice.

"Well let's continue shall we." Kukui said to the others Champions. All of them nod and continued their conversation.

**_With Alain _**

The eldest Ketchum is walking along the city, as think of getting a gift for Georgia, he thought of a necklace or a pendant to symbolize their love, or getting her a new Pokemon. He continued to walk until he saw a specific shop, it was a small daycare for Pokemons so they could adopt a newly hatched Pokemon.

'Maybe thay have something that she could like.' He thought to himself as he entered the store. he looked around and saw a specific looking Pokemon.

It has round metallic body, small spikes around the body, a thin green line along the middle, red marking acting as its eyebrows, a rectangular robot mouth, and an almost sleepy looking eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am." Alain called out gaining the cashier's attention. " What is this litte guy?"

"Oh that's a Sweeburn sir, there are very rare, and we luckily find one as we explore, I think its just got forgotten by its parents, and we found it near a bush in the forest which is not their homelands." The cashier answered. "Just be careful to its spikes its very explosive."

"So how do I hold one?" Alain asked not wanting to get blown up by it.

"Well let it follow you, or get a basket or a bucket to carry it." The cashier simply explained.

"Why is no one even get this little guy." Alain asked not knowing why no one catch one.

"Since their spikes could blow up everything, they are only let out outside to reduce property damage." The cashier explained. Alain looked to Sweeburn with pity, because it never get a family on its own.

"I'll take him with me please." Alain asked, the cashier gave Alain Sweeburn's Pokeball, and Alain gave the cashier some money as payment. Alain then left the daycare and went outside to a nearby forest.

"Sweeburn come on out." Alain threw Sweeburn's Pokeball then he materialize on the spot. Sweeburn then look around and saw Alain, he rolled over to him and around his legs, happily having an owner.

"Okay Sweeburn I have a friend and she will be good to you as well." Sweeburn bounced happily for the news. "She is really nice so be in your best manner."

Sweeburn gave an eyesmile, as he happily bounced around. Alain just smiled as the little Pokemon bounced around.

**_In the stadium 5 hours later_**

Mallow is waiting inside the stadium waiting for her partner, she had to admit that her partner was kinda suprising when she met her, just how Ash explained her since his journey.

"So your my partner huh." Mallow turned to the source of voice and saw the one and only rockstar and Poison Type Gym Leader Roxie, she still look the same, but her hair is more longer. "Ash picked one good."

"I am your partner, and Ash talked a lot about you." Mallow said to her partner.

"Really he still remember me, wow he really did like our battle." Roxie said in surprise.

"Yeah he did, he said that was the hardest one he had, I mean 6 on 3 you're really strong, and I really hope we have a good battle till this finish." Mallow said to Roxie. Both of them heard cheering and smiled.

"I think were up." Roxie said.

"So shall we go." Then both of them went to their side of the battlefield.

**_Meanwhile with Ashley_**

Ashley is currently in a different city with a little help with Hoopa. She's in the city where the most expensive silk in the whole world is made. This is Arachmin City the fashion capital of Stralenia.

"Okay where is it." Ashley wondered with Haifty relaxing on his glider, along the way she saw different colored clothes in different styles, banners with different symbols along the buildings, and giant tarantula Pokemons walk near the foliage of the city.

It has white hair covering every parts of its body with some parts near the upper leg and some in the face hairless revealing black colored skin, it also has two short fingers protruding out of the hair on its two shorter legs in the very front acting like arms,6 black circle markings on its other legs and a black line on the forehead, huge amount of webbing surrounding the abdomen, and blood red eyes. This is Wearantula the Spindle Pokemon.

"Where is that shop." Ashley struggled, she was looking for her favorite clothing shop. She continued to walk not until she saw a familiar sign, it's the _Looming Arachnid_ the greatest boutique and Arachmin City's Gym.

"Finally!" Ashley yelled out rushing for the entrance with Haifty floating behind. As she entered the boutique/Gym there were multiple clothes hanging in rows of clothes stand and mannequins in different colors and designs. She looked around and saw the owner and Gym Leader June sitting in the waiting room with Sinnoh's Ghost Gym Leader Fantina, Unova's Electric Type Gym Leader Elesa and Kalos's Fairy Type Gym Leader Valerie sitting beside her.

"Uh Ashley darling you came." June called out. The three other Gym Leaders looked to the entrance in shock.

"Ashley as in Ashley Ketchum, she's one of your top models, how shocking." Elesa exclaimed.

"Indeed Elesa, she's my other top model along with her two bestfriends." June said.

"I think Aria, Shauna, and Miette are greater." Valerie said while glaring to June, and June glared back. Let it be known this two are rivals in fashion.

"Now now girls stop fighting, we are talking about this clothing of yours June." Fantina tried to calm down both fashion designers. Both of them huffed and looked away to each other.

"Well the clothing will symbolize the peace between Prisma and Arachmin City since the _Resource Civil War__ of the Golden Age_ to make both cities and the whole region know the days history." June explained and both Fantina and Elesa were imagining the design while Valerie thinking of its flaws.

"So that's why you ask me, to search my family's library for any significant events." Ashley said to the Bug Gym Leader.

"That's correct, since your father became Champion I always asked for any events of Stralenia's history from him, and each part of those history I made every clothing symbolizing them and went worldwide." June explained and everyone was amazed from her explanation.

"Quite a story their dear, you truly earned your title as Gym Leader for your love of this region." Fantina said to June.

"Thank you very much Fantina, now let's wrap things up shall we, I have a date tonight and I will not miss it." June said with a little blush on her face when she mention her date, then all four in the room were grinning deviously, thinking of something to tease the flustered Gym Leader.

"So who is this date of yours?" Valerie asked and June's blush deepens.

"Well he's a fellow Gym Leader." June said.

"So what's are his talents?" Fantina asked an June's blush just deepens more.

"He's a good artist, his art were very beautiful." All four girls only thought of one guy that have that talent.

'Burgh' His the only Gym Leader that have that talent, and very talented Gym Leader, and they thought a hippie will fell in love in him, but a fashion designer is a little bit weird. They also thought of June having a relationship with an actor. Well love is very strange.

"Well I'll be going now." Ashley said and left the Gym.

**_In the stadium _**

Gladion is in the locker room, waiting for his partner and his match to begin. He was happy of getting to defeat the pervert and finally do his only thing to do when the tournament is finish.

"Hey is your name Gladion." Gladion went out of his musing, he looked where the source of the voice and saw a formal wearing boy with green hair.

"Yes that's my name, so your partner what's your name?" Gladion asked.

"The names Sawyer." The now identified boy said.

"Sawyer you mean, the Sawyer that Ash beat in the Semifinals." Gladion asked and Sawyer's eyes widen in surprise.

"You know Ash!" Sawyer shouted in surprise.

"Yeah he's my rival since Alola, and now I'm in a organization that supports Pokemon protection." Gladion explained.

"Wow Ash really change every people he met huh, he's a very special man." Sawyer said.

"He truly is something, he also told me of your battles before, and I'm quite intrigued of our battle." Gladion said.

"So then, let's wait for our battle, an chat a little." Then the both of them chat till their match.

**_In the battlefield_**

Everyone were waiting for the announcement to come, with Mallow's family watching on TV with their customers, Ash and the rest of the rest of the Guardians were waiting to get one of the traitors lose, and along the other Stralenians watching in their homes.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our today's contenders." The crowd cheered as the referee said it.

"On my left is Stralenia's greatest cook owning almost every restaurant in the region, and her partner the top one heavy metal band leader. Please welcome Mallow Ketchum and Roxie Smogs." Everyone cheered as they saw Mallow and Roxie came out.

"On my right is one of Striaton City's Gym Leader and Connoisseur, and his partner is one of Unova's wild card Stephan Damus." The crowd cheered for the two Unovans.

"Thank you Ketchum for finally correcting my name!" Stephen cried out with joy, as his long time rival finally has his name right, and spread the correct pronouncation of his name. He still weraing the same thing in the past, but got visible musles.

"Battlers are you ready." The four of them nod." Then battle begin!"

"Tsareena I choose you." She threw her Pokeball releasing her signature Pokemon.

"Weezing let's rock." Roxie said as she released the Poison Gas Pokemon.

"Crustle let's go." Cilan said as he released the Stone Home Pokemon.

"Zebstrika let's go." Stephan said as he released the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Tsareena **Magical Leaf**." Tsareena then summoned multiple glowing leaves, and all of those leaves charged t o the opposing Pokemons.

"Crustle counter with **Slash**." Crustle then charged through the Grass attack with his pincers elongated, slashing in immense speed as all of the leaves were cut down, but some manage to pass through.

"Weezing **Sludge **to Zebstrika." Weezing then spat out a ball of purple sludge to Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika dodge and use **Thunderbolt**." Zebstrika jumped out of the way of the incoming attack, and shot out a bolt of electricy to the Poison Gas Pokemon.

"Tsareena use **Magical Leaf **to stop it, then **Sweet Scent**." Tsareena summoned more leaves intercepting the incoming Electric attack, and released a very aromatic scent making all present Pokemon except Weezing for his bad smell felt whizzy as they smell the fragrant smell.

"Weezing **Will-O-Wisp** to Crustle." Weezing then summoned ghost like specks of fire around him, and shot it to the Rock Home Pokemon burning him as the attack made contact.

"Zebstrika **Giga Impact**." The Thunderbolt Pokemon then charge while a force of energy appeared and surrounded him as he raced through the battlefield.

"Dodge then use **Stomp**." Tsareena stand still as she waited to get the opening she needed. As Zebstrika was close enough, Tsareena side stepped to the right, and kicked Zebstrika on the side with full force.

**_In the VIP Booth_**

Ash and the Guardians were watching, as the battle continues.

"Mallow will win this for sure." Lana said.

"Well we can't be sure yet Cilan might hold another one of those beings, while Stephan will pass through if he nows their battle style." Ash said with everyone looking at what he said.

"Why not Ash." Hala asked.

"Something horrble might happen but I can't put my finger on it." Ash said and went for a thinking pose.

"You're right we should probably continue the investigation while we can." Max said and everyone nods. As they look back to the battlefield, Crustle was knocked out and was switched to Simisage, and Weezing was knocked by a powerful Thunderbolt from Zebstrika and was switched to Scolipede.

**_Back in the battlefield _**

"Scolipede **Toxic** to Simisage." Scolipede then spat out a stream of poison to the Thorn Monkey Pokemon, poisoning him and slowly loosing health.

"Simisage **Bullet Seed**." Simisage then rapidly spat out hundreds of seeds to the opposing Pokemons.

"Tsareena counter with **Magical Leaf**." Both moves struck down each other creating a smoke screen around the battlefield.

"Zebstrika **Flame Charge**." Zebstrika was then covered in fire, and is now charging to Scolipede in the smoke.

"Scolipede use **Rock Tomb** around you." Then the Megapede Pokemon summoned some huge boulders and letting them down in a circle.

"Tsareena **Sweet Scent** then **Stomp** to Simisage." Tsareena then released a aromatic smell as it made around feel woozy. Tsareena then charged through the smoke to hit the Thorn Monkey Pokemon.

"Simisage quickly use **Dig**." Simisage then dug underground, making Tsareena's **Stomp** miss.

"As Simisage goes out use **Sludge Bomb**." The Megapede Pokemon then patiently waiting, as he feels the ground for any disturbance. He felt a slight a slight disturbance and fired a ball of sludge to a surprised Simisage.

"Tsareena finish Zebstrika with **Trop Kick**." Tsareena then charged, doing a very strong kick on the Thunderbolt Pokemon's sides, and knocking him out. Stephan recalled Zebstrika and switched with Liepard.

"Liepard **Double Team**." Liepard made clones of her self around the battlefield.

"Simisage prepare your **Solar Beam**." Simisage then raised his arms to the sky and collected some sunlight.

"Tsareema **Sweet Scent**." The aromatic smell made Simisage loose focus and his move was slowed down.

"Scolipede **Sludge Bomb**." Scolipede then spat out a ball of sludge to Simisage, and hitting him in the face.

"Liepard **Hyper Beam**." Liepard fired an orange beam along with her clones to Tsareena, and knocking her out. Mallow recalled her and got another Pokeball.

"Lurantis I need you." As the Bloom Sickle Pokemon appeared, it was twice the size of the normal one. All of Alolan natives were shock and thought of one thing.

'She got the Totem Pokemon!' The two opposing Pokemons were now scared as they saw the Grass Trial Guardian.

"Like that giant bug could defeat me, Simisage **Bite**." Simisage charged in with his teeth prepared to strike.

"She's not a bug, she's a beautiful flower, Lurantis **X-Scissor** then **Sunny Day**." Lurantis' scythe arms gain a glowing violet hue, and slashed Simisage downward. She then threw a red glowing ball, and threw it to the air making the sky bright.

"Liepard **Shadow Ball **rapid fire." Liepard then charged a ball of ghostly energy, and fired a barrage of fifteen balls.

"Scolipede **Rock Tomb** around you." The Megapede Pokemon summoned rocks and made a wall around him, and blocked the incoming **Shadow Balls**.

"Lurantis **Petal Blizzard**." Lurantis then summoned a twister of Sakura petals hitting everyone, except Scolipede since the **Rock Tomb **protected him.

"Simisage get up and use **Vine Whip**." Simisage struggled a little, but managed to summon some long vines on his back, and prepared to hit the Bloom Sickle Pokemon.

"Disrupt him with **Screech **Scolipede." Scolipede then create a strong sound wave, making Simisage and Liepard cover their ears from the loud sound.

"Lurantis **Solar Blade**." Lurantis then raise one of her arm, and a blade of sunlight appeared. She dropped the blade down hitting Simisage making him knocked out.

"Ethirious I need you." Cilan called and a crystal looking Ent came out. **(A/N if any of you don't know what an Ent is, its just a giant tree monster.)**

'So thats what Ash/Mallow warned me about, I better stop this soon.' Stephan and Roxie thought on the same time.

**_In the VIP Booth_**

"Ash are you sure Mallow can win this against that thing." Sarha asked slighty worried for her cousin-in-law.

"Don't worry Sarha she can handle." Ash assured, he looked around and saw Iris slightly downtrodden. "Iris are you okay."

"I don't know Ash, being Unova's new Champion slightly worries me, I just don't know if I'm perfect for the job." Iris said with a hint of fear.

"Iris don't worry, you'll be just fine, remember its your choice you could go for the job, or wait for the right opportunity." Ash reassured, making Iris calm down a little.

"Thanks Ash your the best big brother ever." Iris said as she hugged Ash.

**_With Alain_**

Alain is currently in front of a hotel door with the number 22 on it. He straighten his jacket, looses his collar, and took a deep breath.

'Okay Alain this is your moment.' Alain thought to himself and knocked on the door. He waited for a little and the door opened showing a young short haired redhead girl.

"May I help you." The girl said.

"Is Georgia in the room." Alain asked.

"Oh you must be Georgia's boyfriend, don't worry she's in the bathroom, and please come in." The girl said and Alain went in. He took a seat near the couch.

"So what are you doing here." The girl asked.

"Well I was gonna ask her for stroll in the park, and give her a little surprise." He whispered the last part and showed her Sweeburn's Pokeball.

"Its either a ring or a Pokemon." The girl whispered back.

"The second one, what's wrong with you a hurried marriage." Alain whispered just a little taken back from the ring part.

"Sorry I just really like weddings, since my friend Candice's wedding ten years ago." The girl said.

"Candice as in Snowpoint City's Gym Leader Candice." Alain asked.

"Yep she's my friend when we were in the same elementary school together." The girl answered.

"Hey Zoey I'm done brushing my hair." The bathroom door opened and Georgia came out with a towel around her body. **(A/N I'm not a pervert, so don't expect me of doing lemons.)**

She looked to the living room and saw Alain having a light blush and tiny nose bleed. She blushed heavily as the same color of a Tamato Berry.

"Alain what are doing here?" Georgia asked nervously as she slowly walked to the dressing room.

"Well I was thinking of going to the park, so why not bring my girlfriend." Alain answered nervously of getting on this scenario.

"Well okay I like to come, just wait for me to dress." She said and rushed for the dressing room.

"Well waiting it is." Alain said to himself and laid back on the couch.

**_Back to the battlefield_**

"Ethirious **Leaf Storm**." Ethirious then conjure a twister of leaves aiming for the opposing Pokemons.

"Lurantis counter with **Petal Blizzard**." Both moves hit each other creating a shower of petals and leaves.

"Scolipede **Toxic**." Scolipede then spat a purple substance to Ethirious, making it poisoned.

"Liepard **Double Team**." Liepard then created more clones of herself.

"Ethirious **Ancient Power**." The Mana Pokemon then summoned some fossilized rocks and made it go to the opposite side.

"Lurantis take it and use **Synthesis**." Lurantis all of the damage, and then she glowed restoring her health.

"Scolipede crush them with **Rock Tomb**." Scolipede then summoned some boulders and crushed Liepard making her faint. Stephan recalled her then released his trusty partner Sawk.

"Sawk use **Bulk Up**." Sawk then start flexing his muscles, making his Attack and Defense stat raise up.

"**Sludge Bomb **to Ethirious Scolipede." The large ball of sludge hit Ethirious making it dazed a little.

"Lurantis **Solar Blade**." Lurantis then made another blade of sunlight, and charged to Sawk.

"Sawk **Bulk Up **again and use **Low Kick**." Sawk flexed again and charged in. As both Pokemon got closer, Sawk slid down and kicked Lurantis' ankle making her topple over, but Sawk was hit by the **Solar Blade **as Lurantis fall over.

"Ethirious **Wood Hammer**." Ethirious' arm then glowed green and formed to a green cylinder, it charged and prepared to swat the Megapede Pokemon.

"Scolipede **Screech**." The loud sound hit Ethirious, making it lower its Defense, but Scolipede got swatted back like a bug. **(A/N did you get the joke lol.)**

"Sawk charge in with **Karate Chop**." Sawk then ran forward with his hand in a knife position, as he prepared to hit the Bloom Sickle Pokemon.

"**X-Scissor **then use **Synthesis**." Lurantis charged with her sickle hands in a cross position.

Both Pokemon clashed as Lurantis gain the advantage because of her Totem stats, knocking Sawk away, and recovered from the hit she got.

"Ethirious **Fire Punch**." The Mana Pokemon's fist lit on fire, and hit Scolipede on the stomach, making him faint and was switched out to Garbodor.

"Garbodor **Gunk Shot**." Garbodor then shot green gunk out of its pipe fingers to Sawk.

"Lurantis **Petal Blizzard**."

"Sawk **Close Combat**." Sawk then rapidly chop the incoming petals, but got hit by **Gunk Shot**.

"Ethirious **Wood Hammer**." Ethirious then charged to Garbodor.

"Garbodor **Venoshock **close range." As Ethirious came close he was hit by the stinging venom and was wailing in pain.

"Sawk **Low Kick**." Sawk then slide and kicked Lurantis and made her flinch as her ankle got hit.

"Garbodor support with **Double Slap**." Garbodor stretched his arm and continously hit sawk in the face, and slapped him upward sending Sawk to the air.

"Ethirious **Earthquake**." Ethirious stomped the ground, making the earth shake, and made every Pokemon topple over except Sawk as he was still in the air.

"Lurantis **Solar Blade**." Lurantis then slashed Ethirious on the chest making it wail more.

"Garbodor finish Sawk with **Hyper Beam**." Garbodor then fired an orange beam to Sawk while in midair, they heard Sawk's cry of pain as he fell to the ground with swirls on his eyes, then Stephan recalled him.

"Ethirious **Ancient Power**." A barrage of fossilized rocks then charged to Lurantis and Garbodor.

"Lurantis cut them up with **Solar Blade**." Lurantis then cut the incoming rocks to rubble.

"Garbodor **Venoshock**." Garbodor then fired some venom again making Ethirious wail in pain.

"Ethirious **Earthquake **then strike with **Wood Hammer**." The ground shakes again making Garbodor faint, and it struck Lurantis with a green glowing arm making her faint as well. Both trainers recalled their Pokemons and Mallow gave Roxie gave her a smile, Mallow raised her arm revealing her gauntlet with a Grassium-Z and a symbol of a sheep's head, she twist the symbol then the symbol glowed, and she did the Grassium-Z pose.

"Guardian of the Forest, I release thee The Great Ram Arien." As she said it, light slowly forms on the battlefield, and as it disperse a cute bipedal sheep stood in the battlefield. It has wool on its body and around the wrists and ankles, small curled horns, big blue adorable eyes, leaves forming a cape and a tiara, and a pink ribbon tied around its neck. All of the spectators shouted 'KAWAII' as they saw Arien cower like a cute little girl.

"Like that little lamb could defeat me, Ethirious **Wood Hammer**."

"Arien stand your ground and use **Cotton Guard**." Arien's wool then expand to a soft shield making the **Wood Hammer **rebound from the defense.

"Arien use **Fuzzy Punch**." Arien hesitate a litte and ran and did a soft punch on Ethirious' stomach.

"Like that could-" Cilan was cut off as Ethirious was sent flying from the punch, and was covered with cotton.

"Arien **Force Palm**." Arien then ran in way a little girl will run when scared, and prepared its palm to connect.

"Ethirious **Fire Punch**." But Ethirious was really weakened and was launched back by the Fighting Type Move. Mallow saw the opportunity and did the Grassium-Z pose.

"Arien use **Bloom Doom**." A giant flower then growed where Arien was, and the flower blew up. The smoke recedes and revealed Ethirious with multiple cracks.

"Ethirion Trap set." Ethirious was then in a sphere, and was slowly crushed and disappeared in existence. "Execution is a success."

Cilan tried to run, but Stephan body slammed him to the ground.

"Not a chance." Stephan said while he heard Cilan whimper in pain.

**_Meanwhile _**

A ship docked near the port and anchored, many people exit the ship, but we focus on one person and its a girl.

The girl is in her twenties, she has peach colored hair in a pony tail with small silver hearts as hair ornaments, aqua blue eyes, and white skin tone. She wears a cyan sweater, a brown coat over the sweater, sky blue pants, and cyan high heel boots. She also has a black purse under her coat and glasses over her head. She heard a ringing sound and checked her purse, and found her phone.

"Hello who is this." The girl said.

"Sonia dear are you okay." The caller sounds like an old women.

"I'm good grandmother, I'm in Stralenia safe and sound." The girl named Sonia said.

"That's good and I heard Leon and his little brother Hop will come their soon." Her grandmother said.

"Okay grandmother I gotta go, I still need to see Professor Joshua so i could begin my research." Sonia said.

"Good luck dear, and be careful when you're near Edward, his quite cokd to everyone sometimes, but his a good man." Her grandmother said and hang up.

"Now where is Dustborn Town." Sonia wandered as she asked the residents for a map.

**_With Ash_**

Ash is currently having a walk with his cousin Sarha, Ash showed her all of Prisma City, and gave her a map if she want to have a journey around the region. They are currently in Prisma Park taking a little rest.

"So how's your team?" Ash asked.

"They're currently in good shape, so how's your life?" Sarha asked.

"Pretty good, I'm always in contact with the old Champion and her Elite Four." Ash said and saw someone. "And there's one of them hey Riona."

Sarha looked to where his cousin look and saw a tall blonde with black tips woman. The woman's hair reached her waist, ocean blue eyes, and mocha colored skin. She wears a dark green jacket over a blue t-shirt, gray jean shorts, and yellow cowboy boots with lightning bolt designs on the side. She also has a deep blue guitar on her back. This is Riona Cobalt, Stralenia's old Electric Type Elite Four, and successful rock star.

"So Ash your here eh, who's this little girl a relative of some sort." She said in a cool manner.

"You know if Roxie or B see you, or hear they will basically ask for your autograph." Ash said gaining a chuckle from her.

"Well do you blame me, I'm basically a great rock star, but a bad mother." She said sheepishly.

"Well that's true, and Riona this is my cousin Sarha." Ash said as he points to his cousin.

"Another cousin huh, you already have Sabrina from your mother's side of the family and I know she doesn't have a sister, so she must be from your father's side." Riona said gaining a nod from Ash.

"Yep she is, she lives in Johto with my Aunt Crystal and Uncle Gold in New Bark Town." Ash said.

"A child of a Champion I see, just like yours Ash, before the incident." Riona said in a sad tone.

"Yeah but he will be happy along with mom." Ash said with a sad smile.

"Yeah Uncle Red and Aunt Delia will be happy, so any news from Gary." Sarha asked.

"He's researching in the newly allied Galar region, along with Tracy." Ash said with smile as he thought of the two other persons that didn't betray him.

"I heard a ship from Galar came here wanna check it out." Riona said.

"Well we can't Gladion and Sawyer's match is coming up." Ash said as he stood up followed by Sarha.

"Well see you Ash." Riona said as she left the park.

"Well let's go Sarha." Then both relatives goes back to the tournament.

**_In the stadium _**

Gladion and Sawyer are currently waiting for their match. They thought of multiple strategies together so they have a full proof plan.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, for the 2nd match today." The crowd cheered as they wait for the battle to start.

"On my left we have Stralenia's great tactician and heir to the Aether Foundation and his partner the master planner of Hoenn and top one journalist, please welcome Gladion Aether and Sawyer Shota." The crowd cheered as the competitors entered.

"On my right we have Pewter City's Gym Leader and Pokemon breeder and his partner the Steel Maiden of Johto please welcome Brock Slate and Jasmine Mercury." Everyone cheered except the females as they saw the renowned biggest pervert in the whole world, Brock tried to use his charm on Jasmine, but got hit where the sun doesn't shine, making him whimper in pain while Jasmine step back from the pervert, and Olivia was held back by her fellow Guardians from getting her vengeance to the pervert.

"Are both contenders ready." Three of the trainers nod while Brock gave a thumbs as he held his groin.

"Then begin."

"Lycanroc let's go." Gladion released his Midnight Form Lycanroc and howled.

"Aegislash I need you." Sawyer then released the Royal Sword Pokemon in its Shield Form.

"Go Sudowoodo." Brock said still holding his crotch, and the Imitation Pokemon came out.

"Magnezone come on out." The Magnet Area Pokemon came out.

"Lycanroc power up with **Swords Dance**." Lycanroc summoned four see through swords above him and all four blades clashed boosting his attack.

"Aegislash use **Fury Cutter**." Aegislash then went to its Blade Form and its blade glowed and charged to Sudowoodo.

"Magnezone use **Zap Cannon**." Magnezone then fired a ray of electricity to Lycanroc and hit him dead on, and felt its Special Attack stat rose.

"Sudowoodo **Low Kick**." Sudowoodo then slid on his back and kicked Lycanroc's ankle.

"Lycanroc **Counter.**" Brock tried to call Sudowoodo back, but Lycanroc already hit Sudowoodo with an extremely **Counter **enhanced uppercut and an incoming slash from Aegislash.

"Magnezone **Gyro Ball**." Magnezone then began to spin with its ridges glow.

"Aegislash **King's Shield**." Aegislash then went back to Shield Form and created a invisible barrier. Magnezone hit the barrier and felt its Attack stat drop down.

"Lycanroc **Swords Dance **again." Lycanroc then felt his Attack stat raise up again.

"Sudowoodo change target and use **Feint Attack**." Sudowoodo then charged to Aegislash, and accidentally trip while doing it. Aegislash went closer to Sudowoodo as to what just happened, Sawyer called out to retreat, but Sudowoodo already did a suprise uppercut sending Aegislash away.

"Magnezone **Flash Cannon**." Magnezone then fired a white laser to Lycanroc.

"Dodge and **Swords Dance **again." Lycanroc dodge the laser and increased his attack again.

"Sudowoodo **Hammer Arm**." Sudowoodo's rock like leaves turned white and charged to Lycanroc.

"Aegislash **Sacred Sword**." Aegislash then went to Blade Form and its blade glowed blue and charged to Sudowoodo.

"Magnezone **Zap Cannon**." Magnezone then fired another electric beam to Aegislash.

"Lycanroc **Swords Dance **one last time." Lycanroc felt his attack at its peak, and grinned in prospect of using it. While Aegislash managed to stop Sudowoodo, but got electrocuted by the **Zap Cannon**.

"Sudowoodo don't let it attack use **Low Kick**." Sudowoodo then began to slide on his back.

"Lycanroc **Outrage** full power." Brock was now scared and tried to call of the attack, but Lycanroc punch Sudowoodo to the ground in total rage. Lycanroc continued his assault to Magnezone and began to beat up the Magnet Area Pokemon.

"Magnezone shake him off with **Gyro Ball**." Magnezone began to spin, but stop as Lycanroc continued his assault with multiple punches.

"Aegislash while their distracted use **Sacred Sword**." Aegislash then charge then it prepared to slice Magnezone.

"Sudowoodo stop him with **Feint Attack**." Sudowoodo then rushed in to attack, but Lycanroc was already in front of him and began to beat Sudowoodo up while Aegislash hit Magnezone while its back turned. Both Pokemon faint and were returned to their Pokeballs, and Brock send out Golem while Jasmine send out Steelix.

"Golem **Gyro Ball**." The Megaton Pokemon then began to roll with silver glowing vertical rings on him.

"Steelix use **Dig**." The Iron Snake Pokemon then used his body to dig underground.

"Aegislash use **Sacred Sword** when Steelix goes out." Aegislash then went to Blade Form. Steelix was about to hit Aegislash but the Royal Sword Pokemon strike first with its glowing blade, and Lycanroc just uppercut Golem and knock the Megaton Pokemon away but got damaged and confused.

"Golem get up and use **Focus Punch**." Golem got up and focused his energy to his fist.

"Steelix use **Sandstorm**." A sandstorm then came to the battlefield not doing any damage to any of the Pokemon.

"Lycanroc snap out of it and use **Stone Edge**." Lycanroc shake his head, and slammed his fist to the ground and rock spires then came out of the ground.

"Aegislash **Sacred Sword**." Aegislash in Blade Form then charged to the focusing Golem.

"Steelix** Iron Tail**." The Iron Snake Pokemon's tail then glowed in a silver hue, and prepared to smack Aegislash, but **Stone Edge **hit him and Golem was hit by Aegislash mking him loose his focus.

"Golem **Earthquake**." Jasmine look at Brock like he was crazy, and ordered Steelix to dodge along with Sawyer and Gladion. Golem then slammed his foot on the ground making the ground shake, Lycanroc jumped to Aegislash hanging on to the haunted blade as Aegislash floats up to avoid the devastating attack, and Steelix was not in much luck but endured the attack.

"Steelix **Flash Cannon**." Steelix then fired a beam to the still floating Aegislash and Lycanroc.

"Aegislash defend with **King's Shield**." Aegislash went back to Shield Form while Lycanroc repositioned himself so he won't fall, and block the incoming attack.

"Golem **Rollout**." Golem then tuck his limbs in his shell and began to roll.

"Lycanroc charge in and use **Outrage**." Lycanroc then let go of Aegislash then began to charge in to the still rolling Megaton Pokemon as he felt his anger rushes to his body.

"Steelix **Iron Tail**." Steelix then charge as he prepare to smack Lycanroc.

"Aegislash** King's Shield **again then use **Sacred Sword**." Aegislash then charged in, blocking Steelix's attack, and damages him with the Fighting Type Move making Steelix faint. Jasmine returned Steelix and got another Pokeball, and the sandstorm dispersed.

"This is your first battle, so lets go Corviknight." Jasmine then then released a Pokemon that all of the spectators didn't know. Its a giant raven with red piercing eyes, its talons, knees, and chest were covered in black diamond shape platings, wing like black shoulder pads hanging on its main wing, a black feather beard, and a scary looking black bird helmet.

**_In the VIP Booth _**

Ash and the Guardians were intrigued with the Pokemon they now see.

"That's one strange Pokemon." Iris said.

"It might be from the Galar region Riona talked about." As ash said the Guardians were now wanting to know this Pokemon.

**_Back in the battlefield _**

"Corviknight use **Hurricane**." Corviknight squawked then began to flap its wings, creating a huge vortex trapping all of the Pokemons in. Aegislash, Lycanroc, and Golem faint from the attack. All three trainers then returned their Pokemons.

"Silvally let's go." The Beast Killer then appeared with a Steel Memory on him.

"Sceptile your up." Sawyer's first partner then appeared.

"Ethirious come out." Brock released an ape looking crystal Pokemon. Gladion, Sawyer, and Jasmine were now worry of Brock's chosen Pokemon.

"Silvally **Swords Dance**." Silvally then raised his attack.

"Sceptile **Bullet Seed**." Sceptile then spew bullet fast seeds out of his mouth and hit Ethirious.

"Corviknight fly up and weaken them with **Metal Sound**." Corviknight then flew high up, and started rubbed his armored talons together making an ear piercing sound, making Silvally and Sceptile use their ways of stopping any noise to pass through their ears.

"Ethirious **Rock Slide**." Portals then appeared above and giant boulders drop from it.

"Sceptile endure the pain and use **Frenzy Plant**." Sceptile endured the sound and slammed his fist on the ground, giant roots then came out blocking the **Rock Slide**, and hit Corviknight and Ethirious .

"Silvally **Swords Dance**." Silvally then again raised his attack.

"Ethirious knock him out quick with **Hammer Arm**." Ethirious then charge to Silvally preparing to smack the Beast Killer.

"Sceptile stop it with **Leaf Storm**." Sceptile then aimed his tail and a vortex of leaves came out, and pushed back the Mana Pokemon.

"Corviknight charge in with **Brave Bird**." Corviknight then covered himself with blue fire and charged to the Forest Pokemon.

"Sceptile dodge and use **Dragon Pulse**." Sceptile dodge the incoming attack, and fired rainbow fire taking a shape of a dragon from his mouth.

"Ethirious **Fire Punch**." Ethirious charge to Silvally with a flaming fist.

"Silvally dodge and use **Multi Attack**." Silvally then jump pass Ethirious, his claws lengthen with a silver hue, and slashed Ethirious from the back. While Corviknight was shot down from the air by Sceptile.

"Corviknight steady your self and use **Hurricane**." Corviknight steadied himself and created another vortex making Silvally and Sceptile grunt in pain.

"I guess I have no choice." Sawyer got his notebook and touched his Sceptile's Mega Stone. " Sceptile Mega Evolve."

Sceptile then changed his appearance and came out with new strength. "Now charge in with **Leaf Blade**."

"Ethirious **Fire Punch**." But Sceptile was faster than before, and slashed Ethirious with his wrist leaves.

"Corviknight use **Air Slash**." Corviknight flap his wings and sharp air came out straight to Silvally.

"Silvally counter with your own." Silvally then use his own **Air Slash**, and both attack stop each other.

"Sceptile **Frenzy Plant**." Sceptile summoned more large roots. The roots wrapped around Ethirious constricting itself while Ethirious howl in pain, and Corviknight was taken out from the sky.

"Silvally **Multi Attack**." Silvally then struck the trapped Ethirious on the face.

"Ethirious get out with** Strength**." Ethirious then surrounds itself with red aura, and the roots starts to snap from the strong force.

"Corviknight **Steel Wing**." Corviknight's wings than got a silver hue and charged to Sceptile.

"Sceptile counter with **Leaf Blade**." Both Pokemon strike each other back to back as both of them take damage from their neverending strikes.

"Silvally **Crush Claw**." Silvally's claws glow red and charged to Ethirious.

" Ethirious **Hammer Arm**." Ethirious then prepared itself to hit Silvally.

"Sceptile stop and use **Frenzy Plant**." Sceptile stop and dodge Corviknight, and slammed his fist to the the ground and more roots came out. The roots wrapped around Ethirious making stop its attack, and smack Corviknight. Silvally then reached Ethirious and delivered a powerful strike.

"Silvally lets finish this." Gladion raised his arm showing his gauntlet with the Normalium-Z and a symbol of young girls face on it. Gladion did the Normalium-Z pose and the energy reached Silvally. "Silvally use **Breakneck Blitz**!"

Silvally then gathered all of his energy, and ran in mach speed. Silvally then rammed his body on Ethirious launching the Mana Pokemon to the wall with cracks on its body.

"Sceptile finish it with **Dragon Pulse**." Sceptile then fired his attack hitting Corviknight head on, and knocking Corviknight out.

"Ethirion Trap set." Ethirious is now in a sphere, and slowly got crushed to existence. "Execution is a success."

"Both Ethirious and Corviknight, which means Gladion and Sawyer are the winners." The cheered for the victors, while Brock tried to escape, but as he saw in front of him make froze as he saw the one person that will scar his whole life. And that was a very enraged Olivia.

"You better be prepared you pervert. Cause I will castrate you with a rusted knife!" Brock then began to run for his life with Olivia chasing behind him. The females in the stadium now felt in peace as they got rid of the biggest pervert in the world.

**_Meanwhile _**

A yacht docked to the port with two men on board.

The first one is an adult with long purple hair, a short beard with a horizontal cut on the middle, tanned skin, and yellow eyes. He wears a black soccer jersey tshirt with a cyan sword insignia over a magenta shield insignia, white shorts under white tight pants with a black stripes along the side, soccer shoes, white wrist bands, a red checkered cape with golden wool around the cape, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and a black cap with a yellow zigzag on the bottom visor.

Standing on his right is a teenage boy with the same skin tone, same hair color in a spicky hairstyle, and same colored eyes. He wears a black tshirt over a blue green jacket with light brown wool on the end of the sleeves, the collar, and below the jacket. He also wear black pants, and sneakers. He also has a green gym bag on his back.

"Leon we're finally here." The teenager said excitedly.

"Relax Hop were here to visit the Champion, as Milo and Nessa already left to explore while the others stayed home." The adult name Leon said while Hop slump forward.

"Oh man why didn't we woke up early." Hop said in a sad tone.

"Well were not really morning persons, now let's get off the ship, and meet the Champion before the meeting." Leon said and to the back of the ship with Hop followed suite.

**_With Ash_**

Ash is currently in Stralenia League meeting along with his Elite Four and Gym Leader.

"Now since everyone is here let's discuss about the traitors." Ash said in a serious voice.

"Well we can't let them go free, due to those Pokemons they had." Arthur said still remembered that faithful day in his family's hometown.

"I suggest having them in a high security prison for centuries." Draud said as a peaceful gardener he is.

"I suggest a death sentence, if they cross the line more." Dane said while the most smartest were thinking.

"This stills bothers me." Paul said gaining the Gym Leader's attention. "I know Ashley got rid of Misty's, but why didn't Dawn use hers."

"We think they have something in plan, something very dangerous, and we need to know." Trip said.

"So let's have a tight security around the region, it must involve those monsters, and we need to insure the region's safety." Alain said.

"I think that's enough, now Dane and Rak have the police and military secure the region, Galazar continue the investigation, and before anyone leaves the Champion of Galar will have a meeting with me tomorrow so be in your best behavior." Ash said and everyone nods. "Hau stay for a bit."

Hau heard Ash and stayed on his seat while everyone left.

"So what's wrong Ash?" Hau asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanting to know how my old neighbors Sun and Moon is doing." Ash said.

"Oh they're doing fine, both of them is still exploring and taken a job as Ultra Guardians, so in short they're doing great." Hau said.

"Good I think we need Necrozma here to support us, and he already respects me and the rest, for giving back his light." Ash said.

"True those books of Stralenia's history really did a number how long they exist, and also why is that book is in the most secured vault?" Hau asked.

"If someone discovers it and will make an army out of it, and possibly have world dominance thing." Ash said while Hau scratches his head sheepishly.

"Well I'll be going now, and good luck with your meeting." Hau said then he left.

"Well better go back home." Ash said as he leaves the room as well.

**_Meanwhile _**

Necrozma is in Naganadel's domain as the elder Ultra Beasts came except the elder Guzzlord. Necrozma received the message from Hoopa and Celebi, and immediately called a meeting.

"**Alright settle down everyone**." Necrozma said and the elders looked at him. "**Good today I received a message from Arceus, and told me that they have returned**."

"**Who are you speaking of Lord Necrozma**?" The elder Kartana asked.

"**Yes who is this threat you speak of**?" The elder Celesteela asked.

"**The one I spoke of is the Ethiriouses**." Necrozma said getting some cold vibes from the elders.

"**They have returned this must be bad timing**." The elder Buzzwole said.

"**Indeed they came out nowhere, and have they're own trainers. This must be planned out**." The elder Pheromosa said.

"**We must prepare our defenses and help the Chosen One from this skirmish**." The elder Stakataka said.

"**Indeed this might be another invasion from billions of years**." The elder Naganadel also Ash's Naganadel's mother said.

"**Yes we support them and no funny business**." Necrozma said referring to the Nihilegos.

"**Hey its my eldest child's fault don't blame it on me**." The elder Nihilego said.

"**Good because if you did I will banish you to the deepest part of void. Now since this meeting is done, you can go home now, an watch any difference in your world as well**." Necrozma said and everyone left leaving Necrozma musing in the skies.

'**The prophecy must go on**.' Necrozma thought to himself and continued to wonder.

**And done, I hope you enjoy the battles and some parts here, I added Sword and Shield here so I could spread the news, and also next week and so one will drastically be slower because I still some have years in school till the next summer will start.**

**And the next chapters will some rest from the battles, and will bring out some family with Ash. So I hope you enjoy. Vic out Peace.** **And please some will do a ship of Ash and Nessa if Pokemon decides to have her as Ash's travelling partner, or just a plain ship like the Gym Leaders you ship with him.**


	8. The Meeting and Investigation

**Hey everyone I'm back for another chapter, and you probably know that this chapter was very slow to make, well school is already starting and I want you to know that the future chapters here will be slow till next summer, so I hope you enjoy. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:8 The Meeting and Investigation_**

**_With Ash and his family _**

Ash and his family are currently have a good conversation in the living room, Alain told his 5th date with Georgia, Iris told her training with her Draump, Sarha told her days back home, and Sabrina told Ash about the investigation they still continued.

"Still nothing Dawn and Misty must be doing something while the others are in jail." Ash said.

"Indeed I already asked Olympia and the future will be catastrophic, Galazar still tried to fill their energy, but no luck." Sabrina said.

"We can't let them go, and besides Galar's Champion is coming here, for the meeting so we need to prepare." Alain suggest.

"Alright we'll continue this conversation after dinner, so let's enjoy our free time the tournament will continue in 3 weeks." Ash said and his relatives began to leave the house to do their daily routines.

**_Meanwhile_**

Leon and Hop are on their way to the Ketchum Residence, as they will have an important meeting with Ash.

"I think I see their house." Hop said excitedly as he jog ahead as he saw the house on the hill.

"Hop slow down were in a hurry or any thing." Leon said as he saw his little brother ran past him.

"Come on Leon!" Hop said loudly as he continued to jog.

"That little brother of mine." He said to himself and began chasing his brother.

**_With Ash two hours later_**

Ash is currently is in his office on the third floor of the house with a clear veiw outside behind him. He heard the door open and saw Ashley.

"Hey dad someone is waiting for you outside, I think its the Champion with a trainer with him." Ashley said.

"He's finally here, you can let them in Ashley, and you can go now." Ash said and Ashley closed the door. Few seconds later he heard footsteps outside the room and heard knocking.

"Come in." Ash said and the Galar Champion came in with a trainer right behind him. "Good afternoon you must be Galar's Champion, my name is Ash Ketchum Stralenia's Champion, and I appreciate for you coming."

"Thank you Ketchum my name is Leon, and the trainer with me is my brother Hop." Leon said as he gestured to his little brother who smiled and wave.

"Hey" Hop said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you as well, now what is it that you want to discuss?" Ash asked.

"Well the minister of Galar asked me to asked you to make a treaty between our region's trade route and an alliance for any danger in the future." Leon answered.

"Well I must ask the region's minister for the contract for it, and we must decide our exchange for the treaty." Ash said and offered his hand for a shake.

"Thank you for the cooperation, for now me, my brother, and the two Gym Leaders that came with us will explore the region a little." Leon said and took the hand and shook it. Him and Leon then got up to their seat and went for the door.

'Now what I will I do with you." Ash thought angrily to the only thing that people who was political power fears: Paperwork. 'If only I could use my Aura to clone myself.'

**_Meanwhile in a different dimension_**

A blond adult wearing orange is currently is in his office with clones of himself with him, and him and his clones sneezed.

'I think someone is trying to rip me of my signature technique.' The man and his clones thought at the same time, but shrug and went back to work.

**_With Ashley_**

Ashley came out of Hoopa's rings as she entered another city. The city was in the middle of the desert on a very large oasis, the buildings were made of very smooth sandstone with beautiful colored windows on every buildings, on the far west side of the city is a large military base, and near a very large pyramid. This is Phaoron City the city of great military strength.

"There must be a clue here, better ask Rak's permission for entering the pyramid." Ashley then went to the militarized part of the city. As she reached the gates the guards saw her and they immediately open the gates and let her in. She continued to walk through the base and tried to find Rak's office. She stopped and look to her left and saw a building with a signpost saying _Rak's Office_, she entered the building, and found Rak doing some horrible paperwork in his desk.

"Ashley what do you want?" Rak asked.

"Well I want some access to the pyramid, and I know I can't ask my dad during that certain event." Ashley explained and Rak nod in agreement.

"Well you have my permission, and don't use larger Pokemons remember the last idiot that did it." Rak said referring to his old privates.

"Thanks Rak see you." Ashley then left. Rak looked to his right and his face paled, his desk has more paperwork.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Rak cried to the heavens along from the farthest regions having this problem.

**_Meanwhile_**

Alain is currently walking along the streets with Georgia on his arms, and Sweeburn in a bucket he is carrying. They visited every place of Prisma City, and currently trying to find a bus to the next city.

"Alain what city should we go to?" Georgia asked.

"I think Phaoron City, there's a huge resort there, and good food." Alain said and Sweeburn jumped in excitement in his bucket.

"Yeah that might be good." Then the both of them went for the bus for Phaoron City. They talk along the way as Sweeburn was on Georgia's lap as she pat its head. Alain was enjoying her company that he felt a strong connection with her that gave him a smile on his face.

**_With Ash_**

He was currently in his studies as he searched for his ancestors work, Sir Aaron his great great grandfather managed to preserve his work in time for Ash to have it and learns its secrets. He then look on a bookshelf and retrieved a book on it, its title is written in a different language that was lost in time, but Ash learned the language and said its title: Arceus's Great Teachings.

He studied since he entered the region and gave some techniques to Ashley for protection. He was just really worried of her daughter. He looked outside and saw his Pokemons with their own children, he grabbed something in his pocket, and got a locket with the picture of his father Red, his mother Delia, and his brother Alain, and himself when he was a baby, They first arrived in Pallet Town as his mother lived in Johto, his father lived in Kalos and both of them got married and live were he was born, His brother was sent to Kalos to be assistant their with Professor Sycamore, his father left to protect his family from his enemies, and leaving him and his mother in Kanto. He always send letters to Alain when they were kids to communicate to each other when their not around, and his father send some letters as well with no return slip. He just want Ashley having a normal life with her whole family without anyone missing.

'I hope your alright my little girl?' He thought to himself wishing he could do more.

**_With Iris_**

Iris is in a forest wearing her mask as she tried to unlock her aura. When she first got her mask she train in secret as she knows that doing this in public will cause attention. She train day and night and could only do a **Aura Sphere **as the size of a marble. She needs to perfect this, for her village, her home, her family, and her brother. She then created another **Aura Sphere **and focused on controlling the sphere as she tried to hold it, it contained to the size of a baseball till it dispersed, leaving Iris exhausted from using it.

'I should've got a book about this.' She thought to herself, forgetting the instructions for the aura training. She stood up again and saw Draump and Haxorus playing with each other while Dragonite, Excadrill, and Emolga were sleeping, this scene made her smile and continued on her training.

**_With Ashley_**

Ashley was now inside Phaoron City's ancient building of all: the Crusian Pyramid. The pyramid was made millions of years ago for various rituals, but was abandoned during a raid. It was now a tourist spot if they have Rak's permission. She wondered around the ruins and saw multiple wall arts with the Disaster Trio fighting an unknown enemy.

"Haifty do you find anything yet?" Ashley asked, gaining a shook of his head as he doesn't know everything.

**"Sorry Ashley when I asked the Mythicals about this they don't know as well."** Haifty said to his trainer.

"Alright let's continue they're might be more answers here." Ashley said and went deeper in the pyramid.

**_Meanwhile _**

In the Ketchum Residence in the garden Ash and Mallow's Pokemons were having a meeting with each other.

**"Everyones here good we have a slight problem here." **Pikachu said while he sat near Lonpunny.

**"This must concern with the remaining traitors is it." **Charizard said know fully well with this problem. Everyone tense up with this situation knowing it will be the biggest fight of their lives.

**"We shall train for this battle to come, everyone pick your sparing partner and train till the days come" **Pikachu announced as everyone cried in agreement. They then began to train with their all knowing this fight is not the one that can be avoided.

**_Meanwhile_**

In the far south of Stralenia, a city above the sea, filled with large coral reefs, multiple glass pipes in the streets with water Pokemons travel through. This is Reefelan City, and we observe one person.

This person is young brown skinned woman, with blue eyes, and long dark and light blue colored hair. She wears sleeveless sports shirt that reached below her chest, white short shorts, a pair of slippers with 2 floaties on each slipper, a blue thumbless glove on her right hand, and a light blue hair ornament on her head. She also had a blue handbag. She then heard ringing and looked in her handbag and got her phone.

"Hey Leon what's up?" The woman asked.

"Where are you Nessa?" Leon asked through the phone revealing the woman's name.

"I'm exploring here Leon and this city I'm in is quite beautiful." Nessa said.

"Milo also said that when he was in another city here." Leon said.

"Well moving along now Leon I have to see my cousin here." Nessa said as Leon gave a quick goodbye and she turned off her phone.

'Where is Olivia right now?' Nessa thought of the Alolan woman.

**_With Mallow_**

Mallow is currently cooking in one of her new restaurant in the region, everyone was happy for their meals as she made them with her special recipe.

"Alolan Special for Table 5." One of the waiters said.

"Coming right up, Burgundy prepare the ingredients." Mallow called out to her newly recruited Unovan chefs.

"Yes mam." Burgundy then went to the storage for the ingredients. She came to Stralenia as a Part-time worker so she could relax her mind with all of the work she got after her promotion to an A-rank Connoisseur. She wasn't quite happy on how her supposed rival Cilan betrayed Ash, she believes in Ash's skill all in all when she watched his matches in Kalos and Alola, even when he loses she got inspired from his will of never giving up.

"Miette prepare some appetizers, they will not cook themselves." She ordered the Part-time Kalosian Performer as she went for the oven and began baking some Poke-Puffs.

"Hey Mallow!" Mallow turned around and saw her classmates, Olivia, Hau, and Acerola.

"Hey guys anything that you need?" Mallow asked.

"Just visting, all of us were wondering if you could join us in an eight trainer Battle Royal?" Kiawe asked.

"Sure why not, it could be fun let me get my Pokemons. Hey Emily take my spot for a few minutes." Mallow shouted to a redhead girl with dark yellow eyes.

The girl wears orange tshirt with black spots, black jean shorts, red shoes with claw like markings, and a yellow headband with a T-rex foot mark on the middle and 6 black bands near the mark. She also wears an apron as she was cooking some stir fried rice. She lives in a region near Stralenia, a region that resolves for their great mountains and jewels.

"Got it boss!" Emily called out.

"You better not start a fire like last time!" Mallow warned making everyone in the kitchen shiver as they remember Emily burn the kitchen with her partner.

"It was not that bad, right Kraslate." Emily said to a huge crab Pokemon.

It has a face that resembles a spiky crown with the bottom resembles an intimidating knights helmet, it has two shoulder guards with one spike pierces on each guard, sharp pointed legs, its right pincer is roundly smooth with a curved spike on the top pincer, and its left pincer is more narrow and v-shape with backward spikes on the sides. This is Kraslate the Retaliation Pokemon, and said Pokemon gave her a deadpan look making her go to a corner and weep as a rain cloud appeared over her head.

"I'm not that crazy, I'm not even a pyromaniac." She mumbles at herself while everyone sweatdrops.

"Alright let's go." Mallow said and both Burgundy and Miette reassure Emily.

**_With Bonnie and Max_**

Both teenagers are walking through the city with there hands holding each other, both of them were dating since they became trainers, they traveled with Ash and Mallow in their journey while the rest are securing every point of Stralenia when the Guardians were still a vigilante group till they saved the region, and Ash became Champion of the region. They confessed their love with each other when their in Reefelan City and went on multiple dates.

"So where are going today Max?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I was thinking at the place where we confessed our love." Max said with a slight blush.

"So romantic~" Bonnie said in her Kalosian love mode** (Totally made up:D) **making Max blush harder from the seductive tone.

"Y-yeah shall we go?" Max asked as he used his Psychic powers to make himself float.

"You got it Maxy." Bonnie said as 4 black appendages appeared on her back, they began to flap and she was airborne.

"Let's go." Then both of them flew off.

**_With Ashley_**

Ashley went deeper in the pyramid and was now in a room where a small crystal shard is placed in the middle, and was surrounded by a force field. She looked closer to crystal and it charged Ashley, but stop as the force field stop it making Ashley flinch from the sudden attack.

"Alright Haifty time to search, check that side while check here." Both of them then look at the hieroglyphs of the room, and Ashley read one of the inscriptions.

"The day when the land was in peace from where creatures of greed tried to conquer this land, no human or Pokemon was able to defeat them for they were powerful, but the gods from the sky came down and started to make the creatures plea. The guardian of the land surrounds them with high mountains, while the guardian of the sea trap them in a singular island, they tried to escape but the guardian of darkness scared them away from the coast to let them stay in one place. Forever peace was kept but they will soon appear and will be stop by the next generations." Ashley finished reading the inscriptions and was still confused why they were here, she looked at Haifty but got nothing. "Alright let's leave and investigate some where else."

Both of them exited the room, leaving the crystal in its prison, but a cloaked figure came in and looked at the crystal. The figure then let out a Pokeball and the crystal was forced in the Pokeball and was only a tiny piece as it broke when it pass through the barrier, then the figure left the room but drop a cloth with an insignia of a T in a form of claw marks.

**Done sorry I shorten it, I'm in the process on making the new chapter for King of Winds. But enough of that what will happen next chapter who is this cloaked figure, what will he/she doing with the crystal, will Ash and the gang will stop this catastrophe. So wait and see.**

**P.S I will focus a little more on King of Winds for the time being.**

**Vic out Peace **


	9. A Close Relationship

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter. Before we start I will announce a RWBY fanfiction in the near future, give some support in my PM and I will talk to you later.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:_****_9 A Close Relationship _**

Ash is currently is in his studies reading as he heard an awful news, the crystal in Phaoron City was now missing, and the only clue is a rag left with it. Ash read through all of books trying to know where the insignia originated. He called Acerola and Sabrina for help, but they didn't find anything. He asked the neighboring regions about the insignia, but they have no answers either. He knew Ashley went their but she isn't stupid to even mess with the crystal, it was either the remaining traitors, or a new group is planning in secret. He already called Rak to increase the lookout with any suspicion, the Mythicals were keeping their eyes clear in the forest, and the Legendaries are keeping the other regions in check. He still needs to keep his family safe, and it now concludes the Galar group. He then heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in" The door opened revealing her adopted sister.

"Hey Ash what are you doing?" Iris asked and she saw the the rag with the insignia.

"It's this symbol Iris, yesterday someone stole a dangerous artifact in Phaoron City, and everyone is in high alert, the Saimoria and Athel Region is helping with this investigation as it could cause tremendous disasters if we couldn't stop this." Ash explained shocking Iris.

"What will we do?" Iris asked in fear but felt reassured as Ash placed his hand on her shoulder.

"For now continue with your routines, and train your Pokemons." Ash answered and Iris nod as she left the room leaving Ash as he stared at the rag with fear.

**_With Ashley_**

Ashley is currently walking around Arachmin City for anything new, she looked around for anything exciting, but she couldn't as everything was in lock down during the theft of the dangerous artifact in the pyramid. She also tried to help with the investigation but his father kept a good look at her, and she knows he sends one of his Pokemons to look after her. She really blamed herself for not looking back if she could see the thief. She continued to walk to she bump to someone.

"Oh sorry about that." Ashley said as she looked at the eye catching yellow eyes she ever saw, she shook her head and look at a boy with the same skin color as her.

"No problem there, so the names Hop." The boy said enthusiastically.

"My name is Ashley Ketchum nice meeting you." She said with a smile, and the boy look at her in shock.

"You're dad is the Champion my brother and I talked with him yesterday." Hop said still shock in his current position.

"Wow you're from Galar what does the region looks like?" Ashley asked with stars on her eyes. Hops went out of his shock as he tried to explain her his home. As he continued to explain Ashley grew more curious at the wonders of Galar.

"Wow that place sounds amazing." Ashley said in awe making Hop blush a bit.

"Thanks so any good stories." Then both of them walk with each other as they trade stories with each other, and not knowing a pair of eyes were looking at them.

**_With Mallow_**

Mallow is now in the new family restaurant, she looked everywhere and everyone was doing great in the job, she saw Iris on one of the corners reading one of Ash's books while drinking her coffee as she reads each page, near the window B is rapping horribly as Angel covered her ears as she checked her phone, near the cashier Trip and his fiance Bianca(Unova) and along with their baby boy Abe enjoying their breakfast, and near the entrance is huge bulky guy Mallow remembered as Galar's Grass Gym Leader Milo.

He has peach colored hair and green eyes, he wears a sport jersey with a leaf symbol on the middle, yellow green sport shorts, a pair of black shoes, a green scarf, and a ranger hat. And on his table is a small Pokemon with a small green body with grass as it's dress, and a huge cluster of dandelions as hair. Mallow then approached the fellow Grass Type Trainer as he eats some bacon and eggs.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast sir." Mallow asked sweetly. Milo looked to her with a smile.

"Yes I'm good, thank you for the meal." Milo said as he left his bill, recalled his Pokemon, and left the area. Mallow smiled as she collected the money and went back to the kitchen. Mallow then heard the door opened and saw Acerola having her Mimikyu floating behind her.

"Morning Acerola." Mallow said with a smile.

"Morning." Acerola said as she went for a table.

"Anything for today?" Mallow asked as she got a paper pad in her apron. Acerola thought about it a little and said.

"Just a normal breakfast." Acerola said as she plays with Mimi.

Mallow then went back to the kitchen as she placed the order. Burgundy, Miette, Emily, and the other assigned chefs then starts making their food. Mallow smiled at them as she was very proud on her accomplishment.

**_With Alain_**

Alain is walking around town as he plans for another date, and beside him is a a hopping metallic Pokemon.

Its body is round with short spikes that resemble Sweeburn, the front of its face is red hexagon with longer strips in a shape of a V, square eyes, green marks below the eyes, a large metallic jaw, and two green upper arms which are connected with red barrel like arms with ball spikes attach to it. This is Blaston the Mine Pokemon, and the evolve form of Sweeburn.

Alain still remembered how the small bouncing disasters is now a calm less destructive Pokemon.

**_Flashback_**

_Alain and Georgia were walking across the city of Prisma with Sweeburn in its bucket, they then something break and saw a billboard falling at them. Both trainers screamed as they didn't have time for them to get their Pokeballs, so Sweeburn jumped out of his bucket as he used **Gyroball** on the billboard shattering it, but shrapnels were spreading everwhere. Sweeburn saw this and began glowing in a blue hue. As the light died down Sweeburn evolved to Blaston._

_Blaston then used its newly learned **Pin Missles **as it hits every piece of shrapnels with its attack. Everyone saw this and congratulated Blaston for protecting the Champion's brother and her girlfriend. Both trainers blushed at the comments, but congratulated Blaston at least as it feels pleased at their praise._

**_Flashback ended_**

Alain was proud of his new family member as it could always be with his side. The continued walking around as Alain saw someone familiar to him.

It was a young boy in Ashley's age with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white casual suit with black trims, black shoes, and a necklace with a golden star piece on it. While he was carrying a dark blue luggage bag.

"Hey Andrew!" Alain called out and the boy turned to him.

"Oh good to see you again Uncle Alain." Andrew said as he waved at him.

"So anything new buddy?" Alain asked Diantha's son.

"Well my mom lets me wonder around, if I begin my journey and become a Champion." Andrew said.

"Well good luck with that Andrew, so later." Alain said as he waved goodbye and left.

**_Meanwhile _**

Ashley is currently dragging a tired Hop as he can't keep up with the young Ketchum, Ashley suggested a large tour, and boy she really mean it. They are currently on one of the neighboring regions that is known for their great jungles and the new Typing there.

"And on the the right we see the Saimoria's national monument Mount Tenoch, as that is where they discover a new type of energy that even some of the Pokemons there made the same energy, and there discovered the Astral Type." Ashley said as she points at a mountain giving a slight blue glow on the summit.

"Whoah that's cool." Hop said in amazement.

"It is and they're are only living where that same energy holds it."

"What kind of energy is that?" Hop asked.

"Well this type of energy bring medication to a whole new level as it produces something to prevent diseases from harming the patient." Ashley explained as Hop is in awe. "Now the next stop is on top of Mount Tenoch."

She threw a Pokeball to the air and letting out her father's Noivern.

**"Yes little Ashley?"** Noivern asked.

**"Bring us on top of Mount Tenoch."** Ashley ordered as she and Hop ride on Noivern's back as they flew to the mountain. As they continue flying Hop noticed a large gash on the mountainside.

"What happened there?" Hop asked as he points at the gash making Ashley look at the gash uncomfortable.

"Well before my dad became Champion he was contacted by Saimoria's Champion Milaina Auburn as the group called Team Void planned to use the power of the Astral, and that was the result of it." Ashley explained as she ggestured to the gash.

"How do you know all of this?" Hop asked till he felt guilt as he saw Ashley's uneasy look on her face.

"I was kidnapped by them." Now Hop felt guilty. "But not just one but several times by Team Fear, Team Void, Team Silicon, and Neo Silicon. I was taken because of my connection with my dad, and our ancestors."

"Sorry I asked." Hop said as he felt a deep bound of guilt.

"No worries about I already moved, so let's continue the tour." Ashley said as she gave a small smile.

**_With Ash_**

Ash is currently in the most well secured prison of Stralenia, it was known for having one or two escapees, but got arrested again by the next day. There was no escape there were multiple Pokemon that made this impenetrable that worked 24/7. He currently is currently looking at the cell 497.

"Rena Creek" Ash called out and an adult brunette woman with olive colored eyes came sat down on her bed wearing the casual black and white striped prison outfit with markings on her face.

"Hello there Ketchum." Rena said as she looked at him.

"I need your help Rena you owe me last time." Ash said as he adjusts his clothes.

"Indeed I have and I thank you for letting my two daughters go, the crimes my organization did will be on me, so what do you need?" The former Team Silicon leader asked.

"I want to know what this mean." Ash said as he show the insignia and Rena looked at it with disdain.

"So he finally came out of the shadows." Rena grumbled.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Yes this was the work of my former lover that left me with Anna and Kana alone with myself as he took all of my family's fortune for his own company that left my home deserted." Rena said in anger.

"So who is he?" Ash asked.

"His name is Druzer Talonfall." Rena said with venom.

"Talonfall the one who I know illegally transport Stralenia's natural resources to increased mining, foresting, and poaching for his so called Region of Future Technology without any lawsuits. Which I guess means he will get rid everything natural to artificial." Ash said not liking the man one bit.

"That's him alright, my family respected nature in its purest form, but that man ruined everything. And I thank for helping my family's company Ketchum." Rena said as she lay down on her bed.

"Thank you as well Rena." Ash said as he walk away.

.

..

...

...

**And that's done, whoa it really took a long time to ever come up a plot for this, so you guys leave a like and follow me for any new updates. Vic out Peace.**


	10. The Investigation starts and Anniversary

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter, I thank you guys for reading this story that I made and I appreciate it more if you continuing liking it. Now excuse me Mel needed inspiration for his own fanfiction.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:10 The Investigation Starts _****_and Anniversary _**

The whole Stralenia Region is on full lockdown along with Saimoria and the other neighboring region that upholds for being the greatest mining region; The Athel Region. Milaina Auburn Saimoria's Champion put patrols over seas and drones on the skies. Clain Basillus Athel's Champion increased the prices of steel and only normal fee to normal customers, and increased surveillance on all of the cities.

Today the three Champions come to talk with eachother for the Regional Trinity Meeting. Ash sat on one corner of the meeting place as he have Alain on his right and Iris on his left. On the corner on his right is Milaina Auburn.

She's a 30 year old woman with tanned skin ,long black hair, and brown eyes. She wears purple tribalistic dress with diamond designs, gold bracelets, and a hand made diamond necklace. On her left is Gulahan Grosky a 60 year old Russian looking scientist and former Team Void Admin, and on her right is Sharla Chemis a 30 year old woman with a ponytail, famous Gamma researcher, and Poison Type Elite Four of Saimoria.

On the corner in front of her is Clain Basillus.

He's a 50 year old man with dark gray hair, a goatee, and deep blue eyes. He wears a white tshirt, brown pants with multiple pockets being held by a black belt, a brown jacket over his shirt, black cargo boots, and a brown bowler hat with a string attach to it and was dangling behind his neck. On his left is Ronin Hachikage a 60 year old man wearing full on ninja wear with a dusty blonde mohawk and Dark Type Elite Four of Athel, and on his right is Manny Cryo a 70 year old scientist with a beard and moustache that discovered of Athel's Living Fossil Phenomenon which means that Athel have every Fossil Pokemon living their alive, and Athel's Ice Type Gym Leader.

And lastly on the last corner is President Goodshow sitting their with his two bodyguards.

"So you read the report I sent you?" Ash asked.

"Indeed we did Ketchum, this really is trouble." Clain said in a gruff voice.

"This Team Talon you called really is very dangerous, we should double the security." Milaina said in a sweet tone.

"Ash we already got a problem with the traitors, now this organization is trying to do a world of metallic life forms, we need to act fast." Goodshow ordered.

"I already sent Mewtwo and Mew to investigate, Stralenia's system is now protected with thousands of Porygon-Zs, and security is tightly secured. I already got some info but I can't explain it yet." Ash explained.

"We hope you could stop this madness Ash, so good luck." They then get off get their sits and went to the nearby exit.

Along the way Iris gave Ash some worried glances as she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Hey Ash anything you want to talk about?" Iris asked and along with Alain as he's worried for his little brother.

"I'm fine guys, I just have some troubled thoughts." Ash explained as he gave a sigh.

"You can tell us, we're your family right, and family should stick together." Alain said as Ash gave a small smile.

"Alright let's just take a seat somewhere first." Ash said and the two of them nod as they left the building.

**_With Mallow _**

Mallow is currently doing the dishes as she saw her husband leave early, she know he was troubled with all the mayhem that was going on, and still need some time since they're still some traitors left.

She took a deep breath and let it out as she dried her hands, she walk around the house as she stumbled upon a picture; it was the picture of her and Ash when the day the both of them got together in Alola. Both of them are hugging eachother with slight blushes and smiles on their faces, and beside them is Tsareena and Pikachu wearing Ash's hat. She smiled at the picture as she remembered that day.

**_Flashback _**

_It was night time and Mallow is currently on the porch of her house as she was waiting for Ash to come, he said that he was said something important, and it kinda made her heart jump a little. She waiting till he saw the hint of the cap wearing boy at the distance._

_"Hey Mallow!" Ash shouted as Pikachu run up behind him._

_"Hey Ash!" Mallow waved till she noticed a small green gift on Ash's hand. She wondered what's in it, but she will think about it later._

_"I was glad you were still here Mallow." Ash said as he gave a small smile._

_"Really why?" Mallow asked as she tilt her head a little as he gave a deep sigh._

_"Well Mallow uhm. The day I first met you I felt this warm feeling in my heart when I first saw you, and my heart beats faster when you first held my hand." Ash said as Mallow blushed at his word. Ash then continued._

_"During those days we talk with the others, and when we're alone that feeling kept growing and growing when we're close with eachother." He then give her the small present._

_"What's inside?" Mallow asked as she was still blushing._

_"Well open it." Ash said shyly. Mallow opened the gift and gasp as she looked inside. Inside the box was a vine shaped necklace made from pure gold, and dangling on it is a green oblique gemstone with a carved portrait of Shaymin on it._

_"Ash this was on the temple we discovered." Mallow said in surprise as she looked on the ancient accessory._

_"Yeah it was, I know belonged from your ancestor, and I hope you would like it. But that's not the only thing I want to talk about." Ash said as Mallow looked at him, he took her hand and said._

_"Mallow I love you." Those words finally went through Mallow's mind as she blushes a storm. She did quite have a crush on Ash when they first met, he was kinda awkward and reckless, but he was kind and caring._

_"I-I don't know what to say." Mallow said in panic till she saw Ash slowly losing his smile. "T-That wasn't what I meant it was just sudden."_

_Ash brighten a little and said. "So will you consider?"_

_"What about the other you travelled before the that kissed you?" Mallow asked._

_"It confuses me as well, but I have a feeling we never be meant to be together, like their's a feeling of darkness when she was near me." Ash explained._

_"Then-" Mallow paused a bit till she pulled Ash in a deep kiss and stop as she saw the shock look on his face. "'- I accept your proposal Ketchum."_

_"Is my little girl finally have someone?" Both teens jump and saw Mallow's dad looking at the scene with a smile._

_"__Evening_ _Mr. Green." Ash said nervously as he knows the smile could be fake as he always thought of an overprotective father protecting his little girl._

_"Evening Ash, so Mallow care to explain." Abe asked his daughter as she nervously laugh with a blush on her face._ _She quickly ran inside to avoid anymore embarrassing moments. Abe then look at Ash with anger on his face._

_'Knew it' Ash thought himself as he felt Abe's eyes watch him from every corner._

_"You better take care of him Ketchum, or you wish you were never born." Abe said as Ash gulp and nod frantically. Abe then smiled and said. "Good now, Mallow can you come out for a second!"_

_Mallow opened the door with a slight blush on her face, and asked. "Yeah dad?"_

_"Can you stand beside Ash for a minute, I want take a picture of both of you." Abe asked as both teens blush a little but did it anyway, Abe quickly got a camere inside his pocket and took the picture._

**_Flashback ended_**

Mallow smiled on that day, she then looked on every they had: they're wedding, Mallow's pregnancy, Ashley's first birthday, and so on. She was indeed grateful from those memories. She then to their room as she checked her drawers and took out her family's necklace, she put it on her neck as she check herself on a mirror.

"I hope the day of our peace will come." Mallow said as she left the room.

**_With Ashley _**

Ashley is currently in a happy mood as she entered the Athel region along with Haifty, with the talk she had with Hop really made her happy as she felt a weight on her shoulders being lifted.

"Alright Haifty let's go to Geonare City!" Ashley shouted as both trainer and partner quickly gone along the road. Along the way she could saw all of the Fossil Pokemon roaming freely on their homes as they could do.

They then finally reached Geonare City, the city was a large city with a lot of ceramics, clay, and other types of pottery. They continued running till they saw a large stone building with different pillar designs.

"Mr Dusty are you there!" Ashley called out at the building as she waits until an obessed old man with a bushy beard and moustache came out the building.

He was wearing a classic brown business suit with an insignia of a drill striking the ground on the suit's pocket and glasses.

"Ashley what a pleasant surprise, so what do you want young lass." The fat man said.

"Mr. Dusty is there a book of Ancient History in your building?" Ashley asked and Dusty laugh.

"Of course you can, this library is opened for everyone, so take your time." Dusty said as he guides Ashley inside. They continued as they saw all of the collection of millions of books in it.

"So Ashley how's your family doing?" Dusty asked.

"Well dad is investigating the heist, my mom is managing the restaurant, Uncle Alain is having some time with Aunt Georgia, Aunt Sarha is journeying Stralenia, Aunt Sabrina is doing a movie shot, Aunt Bonnie is having some time with Uncle Max, and Aunt Iris just woke up very early everyday." Ashley explained as Dusty hummed.

"Your family is continuing growing Ashley, and your father have my support in the investigation." Dusty said with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Dusty." She then reached the section that said 'The Great Regional Trinity'.

"Good luck Ashley and may this world be saved." Dusty said as he left Ashley and Haifty alone.

"**Alright let's do this.**" Haifty said as he searched above and Ashley searching below.

**_With Iris_**

"Draump **Bounce**!" Iris ordered as Draump jumped to the air as he dodged Haxorus' **Dragonbreath**.

"Haxorus **Giga Impact**!" Haxorus charged in aas he was covered by a purple aura. She felt satisfied practice with her old partner and her new Pokemon.

Draump is always hyper and jumpy, that it was hard taking care of him since he likes to play around. One time when Iris let all of her Pokemon, Draump frantically greeted everyone in a rapid pace, her evolved Gabite is quite confused, Emolga, Excadrill, and Dragonite are quite annoyed, but they love the little guy. Draump easily became part of the team as the youngest.

She really smiled at the little dragon thanks to her big brother, she owed everything to him and the rest of the family.

Suddenly Draump knock over Emolga, as The said Pokemon hit him with **Hidden Power **as he was sent out of the forest.

"Ah! Draump." Iris cried out as she ran to where the little dragon was landed as her Pokemons followed her.

**_With Alain_**

The eldest Ketchum along with Georgia and Blaston as they wonder around the city, they were enjoying the whole city till a rainbow blur hit Blaston.

"Blas!" Blaston quickly blew up as the blur hit its spike.

"Ahh!" The couple yelp as the Mine Pokemon exploded.

The dust cleared and revealed a smoked Alain, Georgia, and Blaston.

"What was that?" Alain asked as he saw the culprit; It was a smoked dizzy Draump walking in circles. "Hey little guy what are you doing here?"

"Hey isn't that Iris's Draump." Georgia said as she remembered the little dragon. Alain also noticed.

"Yeah how did you get here?" Blaston also noticed the dragon as it looked angrily at him as it bit Draump's tail.

CRUNCH!

"Draum!!" Draump cried out as he tried to get his tail off.

"Blaston let go of him!" Alain shouted as he tried to pry Blaston's mouth open with Georgia's help.

"Blas." Blaton responded angrily as it still kept its mouth shut.

"Hey let go of Draump!" Alain and Georgia then heard a voice and saw Iris running at them angrily.

"Blas." Blaston responded angrily as it prepared it prepared a **Fire Punch**.

"Drau!" Draump cried as he used **Jump Kick **between Blaston's eyes as he was knocked over.

"Draump!/Blaston!" The three trainers shouted as Blaston shook its head in anger and used **Iron Head**, Draump quickly jump up as he stands on a lamppost.

"Blaston stop!" Alain called out as Blaston tried to use **Dynamic Punch** on the post, which Draump jump off immediately as the pole was sent flying. Draump then used **Swift** which only made Blaston mad.

"Torton **Heavy Slam**!" A voice called out as a car sized tortoise with a savannah camo colored shell smashed Blaston above. They then saw Rak walking to them as he pet the tortoise's shell.

"Thanks for the save Rak." Alain said as he recall Blaston to his Pokeball.

"No problem there." Rak said as he recalled Torton.

Suddenly a Gardevoir and Gallade appeared beside Alain.

**"Are you alright Master Alain, we could sense your emotions rising from here."** The Gardevoir said as the Gallade looked around.

"Yes I am Esmeralda, but you shouldn't be outside the garden." Alain said to the Gardevoir named Esmeralda.

**"Sorry, but we swore to your brother to protect you and the rest of the family."** The Gallade said as he kept looking around.

"But you shouldn't be out here Lancelot without someone looking after you." Alain said to the Gallade named Lancelot.

**(A/N I named them after my Gardevoir and Gallade in Platinum Renegade)**

**"We understand Master Alain, we'll be going now." **Esmeralda said as she and Lancelot teleport away. Alain then sigh as he look at Iris.

"Sorry about that Iris, Blaston usually in a bad mood if its being disturbed." Alain said in tiredness.

"Oh don't worry about it, Blaston just need to cool down a bit." Iris said as Draump jumped at her arms.

"Hey you!" The four of then look at the source of the voice and saw the traitors except Serena and Clemont since what they did in the stadium is a top prioritized law.

Iris quickly hid behind his older brother as she was still scared from their threat.

"What do you guys want?" Alain asked in anger as kept his sister behind him while Georgia and Rak went to his side.

"All of you humiliated us so we are taking our pieces of satisfaction." Brock said as all the traitors released their Pokemons; Brock has Steelix, Misty has Gyarados, May has Blaziken, Dawn has Mamoswine, and Cilan has Simisage.

Alain and his group released their own Pokemons; Alain has Charizard, Georgia has Beartic, Rak has Torton, and Iris still hiding behind has Draump.

Civilians quickly get out of the streets as this will be the biggest battle.

"Beartic **Ice Beam**" Beartic quickly fired a beam of ice some of their opponents avoided it with Mamoswine and Steelix got hit woth full force.

"Charizard carry Draump and use **Flamethrower **on Simisage." Charizard quickly grabbed the little dragon as he took to the air and fired a stream of fire at the Thorn Monkey Pokemon while Draump gave a strong **Jump Kick** on Steelix as the Iron Snake Pokemon staggered back.

"Blaziken **Blaze Kick**." Blaziken jump up and starts descending with his foot on fire at Beartic.

"Torton **Rock Slide**." Torton gave a mighty roar as large rocks fell off the sky above Mamoswine and Blaziken.

"Gyarados **Hydro Pump**." The Atrocious Pokemon fired his attack at the falling rocks and quickly aimed at Torton, but the Heavy Shell Pokemon quickly used **Protect**.

"Simisage use **Dig**." Simisage quickly went underground to avoid any crossfire.

"Draump follow him and use **Dragonbreath**." Draump quickly wnet inside the hole and a large explosion occurred inside.

"**Sludge Wave**!" A wave of sludge then hit Blaziken and Gyarados as both of them were poisoned.

Alain and the others saw B walking at them with a sludge like Pokemon following her. The Pokemon has various scrap metals on its body and junk. Its left upper arm is a large bulky while the lower part is a rusty old piston with hand like grippers, its right upper arm is a tire glued together by pieces of scrap while the lower part is a polished hand, its face have armor on it as it hides its eyes which have black scleras and violet slits, it has rows of sharp metal teeth below the face armor, and a water tank on its back. This is Heaprift the Junkyard Pokemon.

"Yo Uncle Al need some assistance, cause I will launch them to the distance." B rapped as Heaprift gave a mighty roar.

"Get out of our way kid! Gyarados use **Earthquake**." Misty commded.

"Heaprift **Heavy Slam**, cause I don't give a damn." Heaprift quickly jump to the air to avoid the devastating Ground Type move, as a silver hue surrounds him and fell on top of it.

"Charizard **Blast Burn**." The Lizard Pokemon punched the ground as a burst of flames came out of it as it hit Simisage, Mamoswine, and Steelix.

"Beartic **Ice Beam**/ Draump **Dragonbreath**." Both Pokemon then launch their perspective attacks as it hit both Blaziken and Gyarados as they launch at the other three.

"Torton **Heavy Slam **then use **Explosion**." Torton quickly jump up and slammed at the Pokemon that were piled up, and his shell glowed as a massive explosion occurred as a dust cloud surrounds the area.

The smoke died down as all of the traitors Pokemons are fainted along with Torton, the traitors quickly recalled their Pokemons and ran away.

"Hey you brats get back here." Rak shouted in anger as he quickly recalled Toron and chased them.

Iris quickly hug Alain as she tries to comfort herself. Alain hug her back as he looked around for any trouble. As the coast is clear B left, as Georgia, Alain, and Iris left to their homes.

**_With Ash Midnight_**

Ash is currently waiting near a boardwalk for Mallow as he hold a small rectangular box, the area has a clear view of the ocean and the setting sun as he admire the sight. Pikachu was on his shoulder as the Mouse Pokemon looked around.

"Ash!" Ash and Pikachu looked where the source of the voice came from and saw Mallow with Tsareena behind her.

"Mallow!" Ash called out as he ran and hugged her and he kissed her lips.

"So why did you call me here?" Mallow asked.

"Do you know what day it is?" Ash asked as he brought out rectangular box and opened it as Mallow gasp in surprise at what she saw.

Inside is a rose made of rubies and emeralds with two emerald leaves hanging near the bulb.

"I always want to have this, how did you know?" Mallow asked happily as tears of joy flow down her cheeks.

"I always remember my dear, and I'll make it up to you for everything." Ash answered as he hugged her tightly as Mallow did the same.

"Thank you darling." Mallow whispered as she held the crystal rose.

"You are my everything my Alolan flower." Ash whispered as he kissed Mallow again, and said. "Happy anniversary."

.

..

...

...

**And done my dudes, so did you enjoy, hate it, I don't wanna know if you're not fan, and hope for a new story after this. Vic out Peace.**


	11. Family

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter of the day, I must say I like some of the positive comments and please like and follow the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:11 _****_Family_**

After that day and an 'eventful' night with Mallow, Ash is back in his studies doing his paperwork of the recent problems in the region, and sitting in front of him is a sickly lookin man with spiky auburn hair and green eyes, he was also wearing a lab coat over a green and black stripe shirt, glasses, black jeans, and leather boots. This is Professor Edward Joshua, leading man of every single space travels for Stralenia.

"So did you enjoy your time with your guest?" Ash asked as he checked every paper on his desk.

"A little though I admit the Galar region is quite unique," Edward said as he gave a short yawn.

"I think so as well, now our security is it highly safe, and is their any signs of Team Talon?" Ash asked sternly as this group is very dangerous.

"Not a single one, but all of the shippings must be done by some of the companies to continue their business, so we got some Psychic Types to help with the loading,"

"Good we will continue this later, I still have some more treaties from Norbise and Renaisal," Ash said as he checked the treaties from the other neighboring region outside the Trinity.

The Norbise region being a small archipelago in the southeastern part of Stralenia, far south from Saimoria, or slightly near the South Pole. Being filled with never ending wars but stop since they finally chose a Champion.

While Renaisal is at the northwestern part of Stralenia, slightly close to Kalos and Galar, and connected to Athel at the north. Being less mountainous than Athel.

"Well good luck now Ketchum, and tell Rena I said hi," Edward said as he left the room, and Ash sulking at the stack of paperwork.

**_With Ashley _**

The young Ketchum is currently in the hospital with her godfather Gladion along with his wife Lana as their first baby girl was born. Right now Lana made Ashley their daughter's godmother while Gladion warned her to not spoil her.

"I promise Uncle Gladion that I will not spoil since you name me her godmother," Ashley said as she gave a mock surrender.

"You better have those toes uncrossed," Gladion said sternly as Ashley grumbled since she was caught red handed.

"Easy now dear, you don't want to wake up little Ariel," Lana whispered as she was laying on the hospital bed with a hospital gown as she held her daughter softly.

Ariel got Gladion's paler skin tone, but with Lana's eyes.

"Sorry dear," Gladion whispered as he smiled to his firstborn child.

"Now what Pokemon should I give her in her 5th birthday." Ashley muttered a little to loud which got an overprotective glare from her godfather.

Gladion was about to speak till the door knocked as the door opened, and revealed his mother Lusamine Aether, she was still wearing her usual outfit, with some white hair and slight wrinkles on her face.

"Hello mother." Lana said as the elder Aether asked her to call her that after her marriage.

"Hello to you too Lana, Ashley." Lusamine said as she looked at the face of her granddaughter. "Oh she's quite beautiful like her mother."

Gladion quickly knew what she was thinking. "Mother don't even think of spoiling her.

Lusamine crossed her arms and pout as she really wants to spoil her granddaughter rotten.

"No." Gladion's glare intensified as he saw his mother's hand move for her pocket.

"Wow overprotective much." Ashley said with a raised eyebrow, but lowered it immediately when she saw Gladion's glare.

"Hey did Ash told you to go to his office." Lana said as Gladion checked his watch and freak out as he left in a hurry.

Lusamine then looked at her granddaughter and pulled out a stuffed Cutiefly out of nowhere as she showed it to her making Lana and Ashley giggle as the little baby tried reaching out for the toy.

**_In the Ketchum Residence_**

Bulbasaur is currently managing the family along with Torterra and Melmetal as they look for anything suspicious.

"**Catch me if you can!**" The three of them look up and saw Naganadel with Noivern chasing her.

"**Oh you bet I can!**" Noivern called out as he went faster as he rammed the Poison Pin Pokemon down.

Melmetal reacted quickly as it stretched its arms to catch Naganadel, while out of the tree's canopy is Hawlucha and Greninja caught Noivern out of the air. They gently land back as Hawlucha quickly scold Noivern while Bulbasaur hit Naganadel's head with **Vine Whip**.

"**You kids should learn more to be careful****,**" Greninja said as Melmetal nods in agreement.

"**Come on I'm already old enough, Mama said so herself along with my other siblings, and Noiv is old enough himself**," Naganadel argued with Noivern agreeing with her.

"**Oh no your not little missy that was still reckless, and Noiv what did I tell to not hit a lady.**" Hawlucha scold his adopted son.

"**Oh come on dad, it's not like I hit her badly, and its an accident****.**" Noivern argued.

"**That is still not excuse, so let's go back to the meeting place.**" Bulbasaur ordered.

"**Yes Uncle Saur.**" Naganadel and Noivern said as they walk back to the main garden as everyone was gathered their.

"**Alright everyone group yourself to your homelands now.**" Bulbasaur ordered as everyone went to their respective group.

The Kanto group were Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Golduck (Misty's), Gengar, Primeape, Snorlax (May's), Butterfree, Pidgeot, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, and Mewtwo.

The Johto group were Typlosion, Donphan, Noctowl, Tyranitar, Umbreon, Espeon, Celebi, and Lugia.

The Hoenn group were Sceptile, Glalie, Esmeralda the Gardevoir, Delcatty (May's), Torkoal, Leafeon, Glaceon, Manaphy, Jirachi, and Rayquaza.

The Sinnoh group were Infernape, Torterra, Empoleon (Dawn's), Gliscor, Toxicroak (Brock's), Lonpunny (Dawn's),Rhyperior, Luxray (Clemont's), Garchomp, Lancelot the Gallade, Lucario, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, and Heatran.

The Unova group were Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Ivy the Shiny Snivy, Scrafty, Leavenny, Victini, Meloetta, and Zekrom.

The Kalos group were Greninja, Chesnaught (Clemont's), Delphox (Serena's), Talonflame, Goodra, Hawlucha, Noivern, Diggersby (Clemont's), Heliolisk (Clemont's), Magnezone (Clemont's), Pangoro (Serena's), Sylveon (Serena's), Aegislash, Diancie, Hoopa, and Xerneas.

The Alola group were Incineroar, Lycanroc, Rowlet, Melmetal, Naganadel, Drampa, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurxitree, Stakataka, Blancephalon, and Solgaleo.

And lastly the Stralenia group were Yojikai, Giradon, Bladar, Guardar, and Shorhaul.

"**Everyone here!**" Pikachu called out as everyone nod. "**Good let's begin****.**"

"**The traitors are really upping their game here, we need to finish this now****,**" Charizard said with the other reptilian Pokemon agreeing.

"**We must not hurry this, we clearly don't know where this nest it, and with this Team Talon running around we need to plan this out**," Tapu Koko said as the other Legendaries and Mythicals agreed.

"**But the question is where to begin, we know we can't find them everytime since the lockdown****,**" Samurott said.

"**True we can't, but there is one Pokemon that is better in spying and self-defense than all of us****,**" Lugia said as they know who he's talking about, Charizard sighed as they saw someone appearing from the shadow, and it was Marshadow.

"**I won't let you down sir****,**" Marshadow said to Lugia as he gave a salute.

"**Just be careful little one****,**" Lugia said as Marshadow quickly went out.

"**I hope this will end****,**" Pheromosa said as she held a pure white egg with thin horizontal stripes with Leavenny hugging her, while the others comfort their love ones.

**_With Alain_**

The eldest Ketchum is currently in Reefelan City along with Georgia as they enjoy the beach along with their Pokemons.

Alain was wearing a black and blue trunks, while Georgia wore a deep blue rash guard.

Near the shoreline are both of their Bisharp sparing, Alain's Tyranitar and Weavile are relaxing on the sand, his Unfezant and Charizard flying in the sky, his Metagross and Georgia's Beartic were laying underneath a shade, and Georgia's Vanilluxe floating over the sea.

"This is the life," Georgia said as she removed her rash guard for her swimsuit which she hid underneath her previous clothing, and lay down on a orange blanket as she enjoy the sunlight.

"Char!" Charizard called out his name as he raced with Unfezant.

"Hey stay still!" A female voice caught their attention, they look and saw a mocha skinned girl with dark blue hair along with lifht blue strands, and said girl is chasing around a large blue hermit crab with large stone like pincers, a face mask, and a large stone shell with corals on it. This is Herralke the Shell Crown Pokemon with a handbag latched on its shell.

"Give me back my bag!" The girl shouted as Alain sigh.

"Well better help her, Bisharp **Bullet Punch** the Herralke!" Alain ordered his Bisharp as he ran to the Shell Crown Pokemon in immense speed and a silver hue covered his fists.

"Bisharp!" He called out his name as he hit the Shell Crown Pokemon on the shell as it knocks itself over.

"Herralke!" It quickly ran to the sea to hide. The girl then walk to her handbag and latched it on her shoulder, she look at Alain and said.

"Thanks for the assistance," She said.

"No problem," Alain said with a smile.

"Hey Alain what is going on?" Georgia asked as she came over the two.

"Oh nothing a Herralke just stole her bag," Alain explained.

"Oh was that what Pokemon it was, man you Stralenians have some nifty Pokemons here," The girl said.

"Well I'm a fifth Stralenian," Alain said as Georgia gave him a look.

"What are the other parts?" She asked.

"Well I'm part Stralenian and Kalosian to my dad's side of the family while my mom is Kanto, Johtonian, and Unovan."

"Your family is quite diverse," Georgia said.

"You could say that, anyway my name is Alain Ketchum," Alain introduced to the girl.

"Hello to you too, my name is Nessa," The girl introduced.

"I'm Georgia Alain's girlfriend," Georgia said.

"Oh your the Champion's brother Leon talked about," Nessa said as she point at Alain making him shock.

"Wait you know Galar's Champion?!" Alain asked.

"Why yes, its because I'm a Gym Leader there," Nessa stated.

"Wow a Gym Leader of Galar," Georgia said.

"We'll continue this chat later, we come to relax here right," Alain said as both girls nod and went to their own tasks.

**_With Ash_**

Ash is currently sitting near a cafe with her sister Iris as he teach her the duties of a Champion, and he needs to meet the Champions of Norbise and Renaisal here.

"And thats all about being a Champion," Ash said as he finished his speech and he looked at Iris who was trying to process everything.

"I guess, its still confusing when you tried explaining it," Iris said as her brother's speech is quite boring and fell asleep on some parts, and didn't notice.

"You get used to it," Ash said and noticed two people walking to them and said. "I think we have some company."

The first person he saw was a very tall man with black eyes and gray hair. He wears a large thick gray coat with the collar covering the lower part of his face, black baggy pants , and winter boots.

The second person he saw was a young brunette woman with green eyes, wearing a black long sleeved robe, a fluffy red scarf, and long yellow cloth hanging on her shoulder and on the waist of the opposite side.

"Ash Ketchum," The man said as Iris tense slightly but calmed down as she saw her brother calm.

"Bjorn Kjempe Champion of Norbise, Cecilia Organia Champion of Renaisal nice to meet you," Ash introduced making his sister sigh in relief.

"Its our pleasure as well signore," Cecilia said.

"Indeed mester Ketchum," Bjorn said.

"Thanks and I like you to meet my adopted sister Iris," Ash said as he points at Iris.

"H-Hello," Iris stuttered.

"She's quite a lovely dame mate," Bjorn said as Iris blush from the praise while Cecilia look at her skeptically.

"Say signora are you part Galarian?" Cecilia asked.

"I-I don't know actually since I was little the Elder of my village was my only company, and I don't even know my parents," Iris said and a little sad, but Ash assured her.

"Sorry about that, you just have some good traits that could make you a Galarian, maybe your half Unovan," Cecilia said.

"I guess," Iris mumbled.

"Let's change the subject shall we," Ash said and everyone nods as they talk about something else.

**_With Mallow_**

Mallow is currently in one of her restaurants, and starts ordering some of her employees to start working since it was crowded with people.

Since the lockdown some the markets are closed due to it, and people came flooding in to eat because they can't buy the ingredients they need.

"Alola Special for Table 10!" Burgundy shouted as every staff hurried themselves from the onslaught of orders they were getting.

"Miette prepare the batter, Emily have those roast ready, we have a lot of mouths to feed so move it!" Mallow ordered loudly.

"Yes chef!" The staff shouted as they work harder.

"Malasadas for Table 6,7, and 8!" Burgundy shouted as everyone work faster.

"Ahh! mom," Mallow then look at the crowd and saw her daughter Ashley getting surrounded by the crowd.

"Ashley!" Mallow cried in horror as she tried to move around the crowd to get her daughter. "Miette help me here!"

"Yes chef," The Kalosian bluenette quickly made her way to the crowd to get the young Ketchum, but the crowd kept pushing.

"Mom!" Ashley tried to move till a hand grabbed her shoulder and dragged her to a less crowded area.

"Are you alright kid?" Ashley looked up and saw two familiar faces.

"Grandpa Ethan! Grandpa Silver!" Ashley quickly hugged the two adults.

Both Ethan and Silver had some white hair and still wore the same clothing but larger.

Ashley met Ethan when she and her family met them in Johto 5 years ago, and she was spoiled by Ethan's wife Lyra.

While Ashley met Silver when Silver's father Giovanni leader of Team Rocket finally dismantled the whole organization and retired, and he took the role of Gym Leader in Viridian City, and he's Valerie's brother she just felt awkward around her.

"Hey kiddo doing great?" Ethan asked.

"I'm alright thanks," Ashley said as Silver ruffled her hair.

"That's good to hear since your my nephew's daughter, you always ran into trouble, and I think you got that from your grandmother," Silver said as Ethan hit him on the shoulder for insulting his sister.

**(A/N Yeah that's right they are siblings and I will add more in the near future.)**

"Ashley!" Out of the crowd was Mallow and Miette as they exhaust themselves from going through the crowd.

"Mom!" Ashley quickly hugged her mother as if she was a lifeline.

"Oh sweetie, thanks Ethan, Silver," Mallow said as she hugged Ashley tighter.

"Don't worry about it, now where's my little Sarha?" Ethan asked.

"Aunt Sarha is currently wondering Stralenia," Ashley answered.

"My little girl is travelling here huh, I hope Skitty helps her, just like Pikachu did with Ash," Ethan said as he chuckled when he heard those stories from his deceased sister.

"You could say that, and I heard you son Silver, what is his name again Allister? Coming for a visit," Mallow said.

"Ah Allister, he's with her mother in Galar, and is currently lonely their, and I was hoping I could visit him," Silver said with a frown as he left his son in Galar since he got some duties in Kanto.

"Maybe you can see him in our house," Mallow said.

"That could be wonderful," Silver said as he and his rival went out of the restaurant.

**_With Ash_**

Ash is currently having a nice of coffee with his partner Pikachu as he sorted the treaties from Bjorn and Cecilia for the trades between Stralenia, Norbise, and Renaisal.

And tommorow is a whole family dinner with his siblings, cousins, uncles, aunts, 2nd cousins, and more.

Most importantly, there are incidents of cargo raids from trucks and ships with Team Talon being the prime suspect.

He will not stop till he protect the whole region and his family till his last breath, and he make those fools regret their decisions.

"I hope you are ready, cause Ash Ketchum will come for you," He then went back to his work.

.

..

...

...

**And done, that tooked really long for me to think of a plot, and my big brother just had his birthday today this December 1 while mine was November 20, so thank you for your and expect a new story in the future.**

**Vic out Peace.**


	12. Half of the Finals 1

**Hey guys Vic here I'm back for another chapter of the day, I really am slowing down here since I had a stressful month with my studies and chores, but I will endure.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokemon Move**

**"Aura and Pokemon Talking"**

_Flashback_

**_Chapter:12 Half of the Finals_****_ 1_**

Ash is currently in his studies as he was relaxing from the family dinner yesterday.

It was quite a mess that day since everyone started a brawl.

At least he got to meet his grandmother Drasna from Kalos, his granduncle Giovanni from Kanto, his uncle Ethan and Silver from Johto, his aunt Valerie from Kalos, and his cousin Allister from Galar, but good things have some bad sides.

Drasna kept embarrassing him when she told all about his childhood,

Giovanni wanted to know how mature he was through battling during one of his grandmother's stories,

Ethan kept joking around by playing with the food,

Silver just kept talking with his cousin Allister,

Valerie trying to spoil Ashley, much to the young Ketchum's embarrassment,

Lastly Allister being quite shy but talks along with the family.

Ash is continuing his work as he heard that Allister will be staying here for a month to know the family more.

"Hey dad can I come in!" Ashley's shout caused him to look at the door.

"Yes you can!" Ash yelled back as Ashley entered the room.

"Hey dad I heard Aunt Iris going to Unova for a short while, she said about Unova's new alliance with the Alasvin Region up north," Ashley said.

Ash heard some talks about Alasvin being a frozen wonderland as they have the largest snow resorts and hot springs, and tourist always visits their for some of their famous attractions.

"Thanks Ashley you can have some time before the next part of the tournament will start," Ash said as he sign another paper about supplies.

"Thanks dad," Ashley quickly said before closing the door.

**_With Alain_**

The eldest Ketchum is currently with Dane and Nanu as they investigate the recent robbery of steel and electronics in Stralenia's normal looking city, Knowlebi City.

"There's no criminal that could do this since this is well planned, and was robbed multiple mens, I could tell its Team Talon," Dane stated.

"Yeah I got some pictures taken, and it shows their insignia," Nanu said.

"This is getting out of hand, we need to prepare more contingencies around every electronics store to capture or stop them at least," Alain said.

"If we could since they have very advanced stuff," Dane said.

"That will not stop us, get some of our best agents to investigate it, I'm gonna call Looker," Nanu said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

'I hope you'll be alright Iris,' Alain thought as he wished for his sister's protection.

**_With Iris_**

The adopted Ketchum is currently in a plane with Alder to their neighboring region Alasvin.

She agreed with Alder to visit the frozen region, she still has her fear of Ice Types but she can still touch one, but the one thing bothering her is the chance of getting an evil team after her.

Along with her and Alder is her cousin Allister, he decided to spend some time with his cousin to know her some more as he is quite shy.

"So who's your partner Al?" Iris asked while using her given nickname for his cousin.

"Well," Allister then shyly got one of his Pokeball and released a Gengar.

"Hmm, that is one strong looking Gengar you got there," Iris said as she pats it, and getting a lick of gratitude.

"Well Gengar and I were unstoppable since we can Gigantamax," Allister said as he gestured to his wrist which has a special band.

"I heard they gave so much power for a while," Iris said since she heard a lot of news about the new power from Galar back at Stralenia.

"You could say that, my hometown also chose me to be the substitute Gym Leader if the current Gym Leader is absent," Allister mentioned.

"Well the life of a Gym Leader is hard, now I'm chosen to be Champion," Iris said.

"You could say that," Allister said with chuckle.

'You'll be the next guide for the young ones Allister, you just need to learn and prepare, for the outcome,' Iris thought as she starts to plan to train her cousin.

**_With Ashley_**

Ashley is currently in another region as she is sight seeing.

It was quite a barren land but life slowly grows and civilization multiplies, metal scraps being dragged to be melted down, and wind mills generating power. This is the Norbise Region, the continent of past wars.

She wants to visit the lands of her region's future ally, and look for anything interesting for her.

She could see the countryside being rebuilt from the endless wars they encountered, she could only smile as new houses were being constructed along with farms and shops.

She heard Norbise has Pokemons that mutated to survive the harsh realities of the region, and live for the sudden changes overtime.

**"This place is really cool Ashley,"** Haifty said as newborn flowers began to bloom.

"You could say that, hey I should let out Sprouling," Ashley said as she got a Beast Ball from her pocket, and threw it as a beam hit the ground.

The beam slowly forms to a small lime green bipedal Pokemon with a round head. It has a long lime green tail, a blue ring around its waist, leaves on its neck, grassy hair in a ponytail, and black scleras with yellow star shaped irises. This is Sprouling the Rejuvenation Pokemon.

Sprouling slowly floats up as it looked at Ashley and said in a feminine voice. **"Hey Ashley where are we?"**

**"Hey Sproul," **Haifty said as he wave at the Ultra Beast.

**"Hey Haif," **Sprouling said as she waved back.

"Alright lovebirds we need to go," Ashley ordered as both Pokemon blush.

**"We are not a thing!" **Both of them shouted in embarrassment as Ashley giggled.

"Yeah yeah let's just go, I heard they are doing Trials like Alola," Ashley said as she ran off with her two Pokemons flew behind her.

**_4 days later Stadium_**

Its now the final half of the tournament as everyone is battling their partners from before.

The arena was much larger than the normal one if any competitors has any large Pokemons.

It was now Lana and Lillie's match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our competitors for today's battle," The crowd cheered in their seats while Ash and the rest of the gang smiled as both Lana and Lillie walked to the arena.

"Battlers are you ready." The two of them nod." Then battle begin!"

"Sandy your up," Lana called out as she released her Vaporeon.

"Magearna lets go," Lillie called out as she released Magearna.

"Now Sandy **Hydro Pump**," Sandy then fired a large torrent of water out of his mouth.

"Megearna **Gyro Ball**," Magearna quickly tuck in on its self, and began spinning rapidly as she avoida the torrent of water and charged at Sandy.

"Dodge then use **Double Kick**," Sandy then dodged Magearna and kicked her twice which knock the concentration of her rotation.

"Magearna balance yourself and use **Psybeam**," Magearna managed to get out off her Ball Mode as she balanced herself to fire a beam of Psychic energy.

"Sandy **Double Team**," Sandy quickly made copies of himself as **Psybeam **hit one of it.

"Magearna take them out with **Dazzling Gleam**," Magearna then shone brightly as the clones disappear from it, and hit Sandy.

"Sandy are you okay?" Lana asked as the Eeveelution nods. "Good then use **Aqua Jet**,"

"Magearna **Fleur Cannon**," Magearna immediately opened her hand like a flower as she fired a pink beam while Sandy covered himself in water and charged in as he weaves around.

**_In the VIP Booth_**

"Looks like they are beginning to be serious," Max said as he saw the serious look from both of them, but Lana's serious face literally scare him.

"Geez how did you even handle that?" Guzma asked as he rarely see this look from the bluenette.

"Practice and lots of time of seeing her seriousness," Gladion explained and everyone didn't noticed the slight paling of his body.

"I can't really help but shiver," Sophocles said as he get his tablet, and searched for the Comedic Duo Dia Lucas Berlitz and Pearl Yvonne to calm down.

Ash remembered the two of them very well as he his mom always let him call with him.

She told Ash that Dia is a very relaxed cook and the stooge of the duo, married Platina Berlitz the owner of the Berlitz house, aunt of Dawn Berlitz and his niece, and Pearl Yvonne, sister of Gabena Yvonne, father of Barry Yvonne, uncle of Serena Yvonne, and the straight man of the duo.

"Oh let me see," Acerola said as she looked at the back.

Ash kept looking at the arena as Sandy got hit but survived, tired but survived.

**_Back in the battlefield_**

"Sandy use **Dig**," Sandy immediately dug down.

"Magearna **Aura Sphere** to the hole," Magearna than made a ball of aura and threw it into the hole, the hole then smoked as a groaning Sandy resurfaced then faint.

Lana returned Sandy, and switched out with her Araquanid. The referee then immediately started the match.

"Magearna **Gyro Ball**," Magearna then began to spin as she charged at Araquanid.

"Quickly use **Sticky Web**," Araquanid then fired webbings on the ground, and made Magearna stick on it as she tried to open her body but the webbing trapped her.

"Now **Liquidation**," Araquanid then rammed himself into Magearna's trapped body as a wave of water surrounds him, Lillie tried to order but Araquanid already hit Magearna and knocked her away which resulted to fainting.

Lillie quickly returned Magearna and sent out a Froslass that she got when she traveled in Sinnoh.

"Now **Ice Punch**," Froslass then charged in with her fist encased with ice.

"Quick **Protect**," Araquanid immediately made a barrier which blocked the Ice Type move from hitting. "Now **Crunch**."

"Quick **Thunder Wave**," Froslass immediately fired a bolt of electricity which paralyzed Araquanid, but didn't stop him from using the Dark Type move from hitting making her groan in pain.

"**Crunch **again," Araquanid tried to move but stop as he felt the effects of paralyze.

"Now **Ice Beam**," Froslass then fired a beam of ice from her mouth and hit Araquanid on his abdomen.

"Araquanid don't falter and use **Liquidation**," Araquanid managed to move and rammed Froslass.

"Hold on to him and use **Hyper Beam**,"

"Araquanid get out of there!" But it was to late as Froslass fired the beam on point blank knocking him out.

Lana quickly switched him out to her Lapras as the match continued.

"Lapras **Smart Strike**," Without any warning Froslass was hurt by Lapras's horn and knocking her out instantly.

Lillie just returned her but gave a small thank you, and sent out an Avalugg.

"Lapras **Smart Strike **again," Lapras then launched herself to Avalugg.

"Avalugg **Iron Defense**," Avalugg then glowed in a silver hue as he increased his Defense and withstood Lapras's attack.

"Now use **Stone Edge**," Avalugg then stomped his foot on the ground as large rock spikes hit Lapras below her belly as she was sent away from Avalugg.

"Lapras **Thunderbolt**," Lapras then fired a bolt of lightning from her mouth.

"Avalugg **Iron Defense **then **Rapid Spin**," Avalugg glowed again as he began to spin like a top as he evaded the bolt of lightning.

"Quick **Protect**," Lapras quickly summoned a barrier that blocks Avalugg's attack.

"Push through and use **Heavy Slam**," Avalugg then pushed himself further as the barrier cracks.

"Full power **Thunderbolt**," Lapras then charged the attack.

As the barrier finally broke, Lapras fired a more powerful **Thunderbolt **while Avalugg ram her with his remaining power as a dust cloud covered them.

As the cloud dispersed, both Lapras and Avalugg are knocked ou, and their respective trainers returned them to their Pokeballs.

**_Meanwhile_**

Iris was now in Alasvin with Allister beside her as they are in a coniferous forest.

She wore her old snow gear while Allister wore purple and black snow gear, and still wore his mask.

"Well we are in the north all right, its seriously cold here," Iris said as she shivered.

Iris and Allister decided to wonder around the region while Alder starts with the alliance.

"So we gonna try the hot springs next?" Allister asked as he got a bag of sweets on his hands.

"Yeah sure, I just hope some of them are not mixed-gendered," Iris said as she shivered again, but not from the cold but from the very thought of guys staring at her naked body.

She paled at thought but quickly shook it away as she and Allister continued walking.

They admire the beauty of the forest till two large dragon like Pokemons burst on their path.

The first one being a black streamlined dragon with a pointy head, leathery wings with one claw on each pair, and two arms but no legs.

While the second one was a long, low laying quadruped with a leathery sail, a large jaw with a scaly chin, and a smooth head with four pincer like horns.

"Whoa!" Iris shouted in astonishment as the two dragons wrestle with each other.

"Let's get out here!" Allister shouted as they tried to escape the fight but the one with wings fired an **Overheat** on their path.

"No choice, Dragonite I choose you!" Iris called out as she threw her Pokeball, and the Kanto Pseudo came out.

"Gengar let's go!' Allister called out as his trusty partner came out.

"Dragonite use **Ice Beam**," Dragonite quickly fired a beam of ice on the two dragons but missed, the two dragons looked at Dragonite and used **Dragonbreath**.

"Gengar **Protect**," Gengar quickly put on a barrier which stopped the two incoming Dragon Type moves. The two dragons were about to fire another attack, but an **Ice Beam **hit them which dealed major damage to the quadruped.

They then saw a large bipedal Pokemon, its feet has short claws, large muscular arms with icy fingers, a long blue tail, an icy mane, and large icebergs on its shoulders and back.

"What is it now?" Iris whined.

"Finally found it," Allister said as had a pamphlet on his hands, he then opened it and read it and instantly pale.

"Iris we need to run!" Allister shouted in fear as he quickly grabbed her arm and ran away.

"Allister what's going on!" Iris demanded till a large explosion occurred where they were.

"Those two always fight and mixed with the other one will be catastrophic!" Allister then continued running with their Pokemons following.

**_Back in Stralenia_**

Lillie and Lana were now on their last Pokemons with their last two being knocked out.

"Be ready Lillie is will end this," Lana said as she showed Aquaria's emblem.

"I'll always be," Lillie said as she showed an emblem of a harp.

Lana did the dance for the Waterium while Lillie dance for the Icium.

"Guardian of Water, I release thee The Great Water Bearer Aquaria." And Aquaria appeared on the battlefield.

"Guardian of Ice, I release thee the Great Lyre Aulyra," Then a floating humanoid Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

Its lower body is a large floating ice shard while its upper body is gold and the arms are light blue. The head is round and pale white accompanied by its sparking ocean eyes. On the forehead is a purple band around the jead and blue along the side but a patch of white covered the back and a V cut on the purple infront, with three icicles on each cheek, and three more on the head in a ponytail style. Lasty on its back is a golden harp with the crossbar a dark purple, purple spikes on the ends, and two strands of a sky blue ribbon is let down on the back.

"Alright Aquaria **Hydro Pump**," Aquaria then fired a geyser of water from its vase.

"Aulyra show them your** Absolute Drive**," Aulyra then glowed light blue.

The **Hydro Pump **came closer, so Aulyra then let out of her focus as a blinding light covered the battlefield.

The area was getting clearer and showed that the **Hydro Pump **was frozen in place, and Aquaria was slightly weakened.

"**Absolute ****Drive** a defensive status move that can freeze anything in sight that even **Glaciate **can't match," Lillie muttered as the frozen water blew up into specks of glimmering ice.

"Then we use something else, Aquaria **Psychic**," Aquaria starts to focus her Psychic energy.

"Aulyra **Avalanche**," then a cloud appeared on top of Aquaria which rained chunks of ice.

"Focus on the ice," Aquaria quickly focused her Psychic energy on the ice, then moved them around her as a shield.

"Let's show them another one of your specials Aulyra, now **Borealis Song**," Aulyra then strummed the strings on her lyre as it emit a beautiful sound accompanied by strangely enough; every single instrument in an orchestra.

Then Aurora Borealis appeared in the stadium, followed by blizzards and hail.

"Aquaria let's show them one ours as well, use **Maelstrom Burst**," The sky began to darken as it began a storm, and a giant water spout surrounded the battlefield.

The two storms became larger and larger till it explodes to a shower of water and ice.

On the clear battlefield is a knocked out Aquaria disintegrating as she began to return home to heal, and on the other side is Aulyra still floating.

"Guardian Lana have no remaining Pokemons, Guardian Lillie wins," The referee declared as the crowd cheered.

Both Water and Ice Guardians walk to the center as they shake their hands, while Aulyra disappeared from sight.

**_VIP Booth_**

Ash smiled at the display of good sportsmanship as he waited for his daughter's battle with her bestfriend, but something will mess with him really hard.

"I hope she's not lost again," Mallow said i worry and anger.

There it was.

**_With Ashley_**

"Oh man!" The young Ketchum ran for her life as she was gonna miss it again.

"Little A! again with the directions!" She saw in the distance is a really angry B glaring at her.

"I know! I know let's go!" She immediately grabbed her friends hand as they entered the arena.

On the distance is Amy enjoying the scene with a bag of popcorn.

**And cut!**

**Okay this is a cliffhanger, there will two or three parts of this, or more. But I will ensure this will continue.**

**Anyways anyone wants to adopt King of Winds and Rose of the Great Shadow, you can continue it yourselves, but if you want to.**

**Vic out Peace.**


	13. AN

**Okay everyone this story will be in Hiatus till I can manage to think of some more ideas to help me with the story.**

**Wrath of the Element is really a pain in the butt, I can't really handle a whole six on six battle and I am running out of ideas, so wait for any news of the next update so you can continue reading the story.**

**Also I have other ideas for more stories, so wait.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	14. Discontinued

**Sorry guys, but this story can't be continued on anyway possible since this isn't planned out at all.**

**I am still inexperienced off the whole writer's thing, and I have so much things to do in home since COVID-19 is still in the air.**

**But worry not as I have future plans on very interesting stories that I came up with, and I just hope you forgive me because of this.**

**Vic out Peace. **


End file.
